LOS MAS FUERTES DE LA HISTORIA
by gemely1
Summary: Llegan nuevos maestros y son sospechosos de ser miembros de Yami ademas un encuentro con un personaje de D gray man
1. Chapter 1

Maestros nuevos

-Que día tan tranquilo…- dijo un chico al estirar sus brazos –verdad Miu- volteo a ver a la chica que lo ignoraba

-Miau Miau- la chica de cabellos dorados seguía un gato negro –em perdón Kenichi… claro es un día muy tranquilo-

-Tengo noticias…- un chico de orejas puntiagudas apareció de la nada

-Estúpido Niijima de donde apareciste- el chico salto recargándose en un poste, en signos de depresión_-nunca puedo estar solo con Miu- _

-Que información tienes… es sobre Yami- pregunto la chica de cabellos dorados

-Si… solo para informar que ya conocemos a todos los maestros y alumnos… pero me falta 1… 1 miembro de Yomi y Yami en aparecer- dijo en tono de preocupación

-PORFAVOR NIIJIMA… DEJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ ESO… QUIERO VIVIR TRANQUILO TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PUEDA- grito Kenichi desesperado mientras zarandeaba al chico de orejas puntiagudas

-Hola Takeda y Ukita- saludo alegremente la chica al ver a dos jóvenes acercarse

-Hola nena… ya están peleando tan temprano- dijo el joven de cabello azul señalando a los que se encontraban detrás de la chica

-Ese marciano los está molestando- comento el joven de anteojos

-CLARO ESTE ESTUPIDO MARCIANO NO ME DEJA EN PAZ- dijo el joven de cabello castaño señalando furiosamente al chico que reía y sacaba una puntiaguda lengua

-Ey ya es tarde- una chica de cabellos rojizos se acercaba

-Kisara… acabo de ver un hermoso gato- dijo Miu al acercarse a la chica y señalar al gato que se alejaba, al poco tiempo las dos estaban imitando al gato

-Ey ya vámonos Miu- dijo Kenichi al dar un suspiro ya que no fue escuchado, siguió su camino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hola tardaron- una chica de coletas con cascabeles se acercaba

-Buenos días Renka- saludaron todos a la chica, que abrazaba a Kenichi con recelo

-Tanimoto- grito el chico zafándose de su captora –Tanimoto- insistió y corrió a esconderse detrás de el, al sentir la extraña atmosfera que se formaba alrededor de Miu

-Suéltame Idiota- el joven de cabellos dorados lo tiro al suelo y comenzaba a darle patadas _–Tch el estúpido está mejorando- _pensó al ver que no daba ningún golpe

-Vamos Tanimoto que pensaran tus admiradoras- señalo a las jóvenes que se juntaban alrededor

-Vamos amigo Kenichi deberías fijarte donde caminas, mi buen amigo- abrazo al joven poniéndose su máscara de estudiante modelo –_Espero que mueras pronto- _le susurro

-Porque están todos reunidos- pregunto el joven de cabello azul

-ATENCION- el director interrumpió –LOS TENEMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA PRESENTARLES A SUS NUEVOS MAESTROS…-

-Q-que- murmuraron todos los de la alianza shinpaku al ver a los nuevos maestros, con apariencias imponentes, sus cabelleras totalmente blancas que se veían igual, solo que uno peinado hacia atrás elegantemente y llevaba una gabardina azul, el otro mostraba una sonrisa arrogante y portaba gabardina roja. Todos los alumnos susurraban y temblaban al sentir las miradas plateadas, penetrantes de los dos hombres que los miraban con detenimiento

-ELLOS SON DANTE Y VERGIL SPARDA Y SERAN MAESTRO DE DEPORTES Y HISTORIA PARA SEGUNDO Y TERCER AÑO, TEMPORALMENTE- el director dio una sonrisa, y se secaba el sudor al parecer también le causaban un poco de miedo los nuevos maestros

-Niijima-susurro Kenichi, al voltear a ver a su compañero este estaba con un rostro extraño

-Niijima Scan al máximo nivel de peligro- dijo el joven llamando la atención de todos por las señas y movimientos que hacía en forma de robot

-Cállate- Tanimoto y Kenichi le taparon la boca y lo agacharon de la vista de todos

-Muy escandalosos chicos- con voz grave, el hombre de gabardina roja dio un salto desde el foro, llegando hacia los chicos que hacían escándalo –Wow que apariencia- señalo al joven de orejas puntiagudas, todos los alumnos se apartaron del grupo ante la presencia del maestro, excepto todos los de la alianza y miembros de Yomi

-Dante…- dijo el otro hombre, mostrando una voz autoritaria y seria –No molestes a los alumnos- clavo su mirada penetrante en el hombre de rojo

-Tch está bien estúpido Vergil…- contesto con sarcasmo el hombre –Nos veremos después… mis queridos alumnos- sonrió con maldad mientras miraba a todo el alumnado, con su mirada penetrante que hiso sudar a todos

-Disculpen a mi hermano- el hombre que se encontraba en el foro dio una reverencia en forma de disculpas –nos vamos director- se dirigió al maestro que estaba sudando

-Adiós- dijo entre risas el hombre de gabardina roja mientras subía de un brinco al foro, siguiendo a su hermano –los veré a todos en mi clase, segundo y tercer año- los alumnos de esos grados temblaron al oír eso

Todos los alumnos se retiraron murmurando muchas cosas, solo se quedaron los de la alianza ya que estaban en shock

-Q-que fue eso- dijo Takeda con la voz entrecortada

-El brillo de sus ojos…- murmuro Tanimoto

-S-Son de Yami- tartamudeo Ukita

-T-TENGO M-MIEDO- grito Kenichi en forma histérica

-Sus presencias son las de un maestro- interrumpió Renka y Miu

-E-Ellos nos darán clases- dijo Kisara al recordar lo que el director les dijo

-Ey Kenichi- hablo Niijima regresando a la normalidad, todavía con la voz temblando –según Niijima Scan son más fuertes que un maestro-

-Que quieres decir estúpido Marciano-Tanimoto y Kenichi ya se encontraban pateando al joven

-Ya regresaron a la normalidad- una chica de cabello ondulado y dorado se acercaba –ellos me robaron toda la atención- mordió la uña de sus dedo meñique

-RACHAEL- grito Kenichi al acercarse –ellos son de Yami- su mirada cambio a una más seria

-Yo que sepa… no- dijo la Joven al retirarse –maldita sea se robaron toda mi atención- seguía murmurando

-Investigare- dijo Niijima al correr –YA EMPEZARON NUESTRAS CLASES- grito al salir, todos los demás reaccionaron y se fueron a sus clases corriendo

XXXXXXXXXX

Ya en el descanso

-Ey Kenichi deja de temblar- dijo Miu al ver al chico que se cubría la cabeza con sus manos temblorosas

-Estúpido no puedo creer que les tengas miedo… aunque debo admitir que sus presencias me impresionaron- comento Tanimoto

-No te preocupes Kenichi… yo te protegeré- Renka abrazo fuertemente al joven para molestia de Miu, que formaba un aura oscura

-Señoritas…- se oyó una voz autoritaria y fría hiso eco en el salón, sentando a todos menos a las mujeres que se seguían mirando a muerte

-M-Miu- susurro el joven al ver que el hombre de gabardina azul se acercaba al par

-SEÑORITAS- alzo un poco la voz y golpeo el suelo con una funda de katana –tomen asiento que mi clase dará comienzo- dio otro fuerte golpe en el piso clavando su mirada fría en las jovencitas que se habían puesto en guardia -interesante- susurro al darles la espalda –tomen asiento- insistió

-_Un maestro de armas- _pensó Miu y Renka al tomar asiento

_-TENGO MIEDO- _se grito a sus adentro Kenichi al ver la arma que portaba _–se ve peligrosa en su funda… no me la imagino cómo será de peligrosa en acción- _tembló ligeramente

-Profesor…- se levanto el joven de cabellos dorados

-Dígame joven Natsu- miro al chico que se levanto, que se sorprendió al saber su nombre

-T-Tanimoto- susurro Niijima al tener sus sentidos alerta desde el momento en que entro el maestro

-No es adecuado que un maestro traiga un arma a la escuela- dijo el chico con seriedad

-Ya veo…- el hombre se dirigió al escritorio y saco la silla poniéndola enfrente del pizarrón, se sentó en ella recargado en su katana y miro al joven detenidamente –hay habilidades más peligrosas que un arma- contesto calmadamente dando una ligera sonrisa resaltando el color de sus ojos, asiendo que el chico tomara asiento en instantes

-Q-Que paso Tanimoto- susurro Kenichi ante la acción de su amigo, el otro no le contesto y puso una mirada seria observando al maestro

-Bien…- el hombre comenzó a hablar –como ya escucharon mi nombre es Vergil Sparda y les daré clases en un periodo corto- se levanto y comenzó a caminar por todo el salón, observando con detenimiento a sus alumnos –Me facilitaron una lista de sus nombres y fotos, por esa razón los conozco a todos- lo ultimo hiso eco en el salón, haciendo temblar a todos por su voz tan autoritaria, de repente se detuvo en la ventana y sonrió ligeramente

-M-Maestro… es usted de aquí- pregunto nerviosamente Kenichi al levantarse de su asiento

-No joven Shirahama- clavo su mirada en el joven que sudaba –mph veo que muchos de aquí están interesados en el tema- miro con detenimiento al joven con orejas puntiagudas –nosotros somos de Estados Unidos- dio la espalda y se dirigió de nuevo a su silla –Joven Shirahama puede tomar asiento- dijo al ver que el chico estaba de pie

-S-SI PROFESOR- dijo Kenichi al tomar asiento de inmediato

-La historia de su país es bastante interesante… -miro desde su silla a todos los alumnos, estaban en completo silencio –Habrán su libro en la pagina 199- ordeno, a lo cual todos obedecieron, el resto de la clase paso normal, el hablaba con fascinación de historia, al parecer le encanta leer libros y su forma de expresarla hacia fácil de entender

-Muy bien jóvenes… les encargo de tarea un resumen de lo que platicamos hoy… y sería bastante vergonzoso si no cumplieran con ella- termino Vergil mirando con sus ojos plateados y penetrantes a sus alumnos al retirarse, al cerrar la puerta todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmuran

-Que fue lo que te paso Tanimoto- pregunto Kenichi a su amigo

-El es un hombre interesante… me recuerda a tus maestros- sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la ventana –el vio a tus maestros-

-Que dices cuales maestros…- dijo al mirar por la ventana en busca de algo –cuales, donde están- pregunto al voltear a sus amigos

-Estúpido- murmuro Tanimoto mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano

-Ya es hora de deportes- dijo Miu y Renka a la vez, se miraron mutuamente al ver que las dos agarraban un brazo del chico

-N-Niijima- el joven se retiro de las chicas que se miraban, y fue con su amigo que se encontraba serio –NIIJIMA- dio un golpe a la cabeza de este que lo hiso reaccionar (y romper el banco) –últimamente no se medir mis fuerzas- comento mientras miraba su mano, ignorando por completo a su amigo inconsciente

-VAMOS IDIOTAS- grito Tanimoto desde la puerta –USTEDES SON LOS ULTIMOS- desapareció

El joven discípulo se abrazo a sí mismo –S-Sigue el otro hermano… - sus ojos se volvieron blancos y tembló ligeramente –tengo más miedo a él, parece menos tranquilo- recordó con temor cuando fue la presentación, tomo al chico desmayado y con los pies temblando comenzó a caminar, arrastrando al chico de orejas puntiagudas

XXXXXXXXXX

No tengo derechos sobre los personajes que presento en mi historia DEVIL MAY CRY Y KENICHI


	2. MASACRE

Masacre

-Tch es tan aburrido…- un hombre de gabardina roja caminaba por los pasillos mirando alrededor –los maestros platican puras estupideces…- recordaba que había salido de la sala de maestros –no puedo creer que se la pasen platicando hasta que llega su hora de clases- murmuraba

-Disculpe maestro Dante- una niña salió a su paso

-Ey no debes de estar aquí niñita…- el hombre paso de largo a la niña–Wow muy chica como para tener tan instinto asesino- volteo a ver a la chiquilla, que lo miraba con seriedad y un brillo en los ojos –las niñas como tu no deberían hacer eso… tener los ojos de un demonio- se agacho para estar a su nivel –di tu nombre- acaricio su cabeza

-Kushinada Chikage- la niña contesto de golpe, quitando la mano del hombre de su cabeza –dígame quien es usted- pregunto

-Mph ya lo oíste no, soy Dante Sparda- contesto al ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar –tengo una clase que dar mocosa… nos veremos después- se despidió mientras miraba su reloj

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-T-TENGO MIEDO- gritaba Kenichi en los pasillos, mientras se acercaba al gimnasio arrastrando al chico de orejas puntiagudas

-Ey Kenichi- grito un joven de cabello azul al acercarse, saludando con su mano

-H-Hola- dijo el joven de anteojos temblando

-V-Veo que no soy el único con miedo- dijo el joven discípulo, al poner su mano en el hombro de Ukita en signo de consuelo –Ustedes también tomaran la clase con nosotros- pregunto

-Claro… no te parece divertido- contesto confiado

-Ey Takeda…- Kenichi y Ukita se acercaron al joven, tomándolo del hombro –NO TE DA MIEDO… EL PARECE MENOS CALMADO QUE EL MAESTRO DE HISTORIA- gritaron al mismo tiempo, con venas de enojo en sus caras apretando fuerte al joven de cabello azul

-NO DEBERIAN HABLAR DE LA GENTE A SUS ESPALDAS- el hombre de gabardina roja grito, apareciendo en instante atrás de los jóvenes, que estaban en shock y silencio –No deberían tirar basura en la escuela- comento con sarcasmo mientras señalaba al joven de orejas puntiagudas que se encontraba en el suelo

-H-hola maestro- con temor dijo Takeda mientras levantaba su mano _–se ve peligroso de cercas, igual que el otro trae una gran espada- _pensó al ver el arma que estaba en su espalda

-Bueno es hora que empiece la clase- dio la espalda el maestro y se alejo en dirección al gimnasio –QUE ESPERAN… LES PONDRE FALTA Y LOS REPROBARE SI SIGUEN AHÍ PARADOS- grito a los jóvenes que se encontraban inmóviles, Kenichi tomo a Niijima y se fue corriendo junto a los demás –Tch mocosos…- murmuro al voltear a ver unos árboles –esto es interesante- se dispuso a caminar hacia su destino

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey Kenichi dónde estabas- comento Kisara al acercarse al grupo que respiraban con dificultad –parecen que vieron a un fantasma-

-Vamos Kenichi…- la chica de coletas tomaba el brazo del chico aun asustado

-Déjalo que respire- Miu tomo el otro brazo

-Vamos… no pueden dejar de pelear por un idiota- Niijima interrumpió

-Por fin despertaste estúpido- dijo Tanimoto mientras veía con desprecio al joven

-Tuvimos un encuentro con nuestro maestro y…- Takeda fue interrumpido

-WOW- todos los alumnos presentes expresaron, los de la alianza voltearon al ver a Rachel haciendo acrobacias

-MIRENME- gritaba la chica, que se encontraba encima del cesto de basquetbol mandando besos al grupo

De repente un gran estruendo proveniente de la puerta del gimnasio, mostrando al maestro de gabardina roja, con el pie levantado signo de que la pateo y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón acercándose con arrogancia a los alumnos que rápidamente abrieron paso

-Ey niña desarrollada…- dijo el hombre volteando a la chica que todavía se encontraba arriba –Baja- la señalo con su espada

-Ey no haga eso- Kenichi se puso enfrente del hombre de gabardina roja –no la señale con su arma, puede ser peligroso- clavo su mirada en el hombre

-Es cierto estúpido Dante…- una voz autoritaria hacia eco en el gimnasio –un maestro no deba comportarse así- apareció el hombre de gabardina azul

-Tch es solo que no se tratar con mocosos- se quejo el hombre mientras guardaba su arma –pero es interesante que un joven como tú, que no pudo hablarme del miedo hace un momento, tenga tanto valor escondido- sonrio al chico al darle unas palmadas en el hombro

-_T-Tengo miedo mucho miedo- _pensó el chico al ver que el maestro se alejaba, en instantes estaba rodeado de todos los de la alianza, que se habían preocupado

-Señorita Stanley… baje- dijo el hombre de azul señalando a la jovencita, que bajo en instantes

-Que haces aquí Vergil- pregunto Dante al acercarse a este

-No tengo ninguna clase… asi que vine a ver cómo te iba- respondió al sentarse en una banca, clavando su mirada en los chicos que los observaban con terror o seriedad (Tanimoto y Rachael)

-No me digas que te preocupa tu hermanito- con sarcasmo comento el de gabardina roja mientras tomaba asiento a su lado –o ya te aburristes de todos los maestros que están en la sala-

-Ya comienza tu clase idiota- Vergil arqueo la ceja mirando a su hermano, después saco su katana y se dispuso a limpiarla –ve- ordeno

-Si si amo- Dante contesto en tono de burla mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes

-_Sera un maestro de armas… después de todo, a ellos no los conocemos… me refiero a la división armada de Yami- _susurro Miu a todos los de la alianza

-_Puede que tengas razón- _contesto Tanimoto los demás estaban en shock ante lo sucedido, y la tranquilidad con que limpiaba el arma el otro maestro

_-O pueden ser de la mafia… después de todo van detrás de mi- _comento Renka ganándose una mirada de todos sus amigos

_-No deberían susurrar cosas de la gente… saben los escucho- _en tono de burla Dante susurro, sorprendiendo a Miu, Renka y Tanimoto ya que se encontraba detrás de ellos

-Q-que- tartamudearon todos al voltear hacia el maestro que reia con arrogancia

-Estupido Dante… ya comienza- dijo Vergil desde su asiento, interrumpiendo la diversión del otro

-Bueno… ya que su maestro de historia me presiona…- dio una mirada hacia su hermano de azul –como habran escuchado mi nombre es Dante Sparda…. Hermano gemelo de su maestro de historia…- dijo altaneramente

-QUE- gritaron todos los alumnos, menos Tanimoto, Miu y Renka

-Era obvio mocosos que somos gemelos, o son tan idiotas…- fue interrumpido al esquivar una katana que rasguño levemente su mejilla

-Dante comienza de una vez- comento Vergil, que era el que ataco al maestro, todos los alumnos voltearon a donde se suponía se encontraba sentado y volvieron a dirigir su mirada a los maestros, tragando saliva

-Por favor maestros- Tanimoto interrumpió –No deberían pelear- dijo seriamente

-Ves Vergil… que clase de ejemplos les das a tus alumnos- con tono de burla dijo el de gabardina roja que miraba a su hermano alejarse –Bien en que estábamos- se limpio la sangre que corria por su mejilla, y para sorpresa de todos no había rasguño alguno –Según entiendo estoy dando deportes…- dijo dudoso, al parecer no entendía muy bien lo que iba hacer –vamos a jugar un partido de … - se detuvo pensativo

-Podemos jugar básquet- dijo Renka al tener un balón en su mano

-Hay muchas chicas desarrolladas aquí…- miro con detenimiento a Renka, Rachel y Miu que se incomodaron –es una lástima que sean unas mocosas…- dio un suspiro, Vergil solo lo miro a muerte –bueno me parece bien- se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano –YO LOS VEO DESDE AQUÍ- grito

El resto de la clase paso sin ningún accidente y como era la última, cada uno partió a su casa, claro sin antes pasar a hacer una reunión los de la alianza shinpaku

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Tuve miedo- murmuro Kenichi al recordar que le hiso frente al maestro

-Estuvo bien lo que hiciste Kenichi…- trato de consolarlo Takeda y Ukita al darle unas palmadas en la espalda

-Ellos son interesantes…- murmuro Tanimoto

-Observaron la mejilla del maestro, ya no tenia ninguna herida- dijo Kisara en tono serio

-Que has encontrado de ellos- pregunto Renka al dirigirse a Niijima que estaba en la computadora

-Nada…- contesto el joven marciano –es extraño no hay nada… solo encontré el nombre de su mama Eva, que fue asesinada… y de ellos nada…. Ni el nombre de su papa- dijo con preocupación

-Entonces… que paso con ellos después que su madre murió- dijo Miu con tristeza, como recordando algo de su pasado

-Tampoco dice nada de ellos en el transcurso, solo que tienen una agencia que se llama…- Niijima fue interrumpido por alumno que entro a prisa –que pasa Matsui- pregunto al ver al joven agitado

-H-Hay un monton de pandilleros esperando a que salgan…. Son de escuelas superiores y dicen que vienen a destruir a la alianza ya que esta ganando mucha fama- dijo entre suspiros el chico de boina negra que alzaba una bandera con orgullo

-Mientras tu decias todo eso… ellos ya taparon la entrada y quieren entrar- grito Ukita que observaba desde la ventana

-VAMOS- grito Kenichi –NO DEBEMOS PERMITIR QUE GENTE INOCENTE SE VEA INVOLUCRADA- saco su lado justiciero, saliendo de la habitación seguido por los demás

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-V-Vamos chico váyanse a sus casas- decía el director evitando que los pandilleros entraran

-QUITESE VIEJO… SI DERROTAMOS A ESA ALIANZA SEREMOS RECONOCIDOS- grito uno de los chicos, empujando al director entrando seguido por mas, todo los alumnos se hicieron a un lado

-_Estúpidos débiles- _pensó Chikage al ver a todos dirigirse a la puerta principal, armado con palos y cuchillos

-Eh…- uno exclamo al ver que unos hombres de cabellos plateados salian –QUITENSE VIEJOS- un joven grito mientras se disponían a golpear a los dos hombres

-CUIDADO MAESTROS- grito el director al ver que los atacaban, después se quedo en silencio recordando que él fue el que los trajo

-Estupido joven… con un golpe de esos, das vergüenza- dijo el hombre de gabardina azul que ya se encontraba detrás de el, sujetándolo de sus ropas, todo el alumnado quedo en silencio

-_Q-Que rapidez- _pensó Chikage al darse cuenta que no los vio moverse

-Ey mocosos estúpidos…- con arrogancia Dante comento, ya se encontraba en la parte trasera del grupo –récenle a un dios… porque ustedes no van a salir caminando de aquí- dijo al mirarlos intensamente, después desapareció para sorpresa de todos

-Es una lástima que no debo matarlos- susurro Vergil haciendo que el joven al que sujetara tragara saliva, en un instante desapareció también

XXXXXXXXXXX

-DONDE ESTAN- grito Kenichi al correr hacia la puerta principal, seguido por los demás de la alianza

-QUITENSE- dijo Niijima abriendo paso entre la multitud de alumnos que se reunieron

-ABRAN PASO A LA ALIANZA SHINPAKU- grito el que alzo una bandera, en instante todos los alumnos les dieron pase

-Q-Que- tartamudeo Kisara al ver varios jóvenes tirados en el piso sangrando, y inconscientes

-QUE PASO AQUÍ- grito Takeda pidiendo explicaciones, nadie hablo todos miraban en silencio la escena, –f-fue t-tan r-rápido- se oyó a lo lejos

-Fueron ellos- dijo Tanimoto con tranquilidad mientras miraba la puerta principal junto con Miu y Renka

-Quienes- pregunto Ukita

-MAESTROS- grito Kenichi que ya se encontraba dirigiéndose a ellos furiosamente –NO ERA NECESARIO QUE LES HICIERAN ESTO, NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGARIAMOS- señalo a los dos hombres que tenían a un joven en su manos

-Joven imprudente- murmuro Vergil al limpiar su katana

-Wow en verdad que eres estúpido chico… tú crees que se quedarían parados a esperar a que aparecieran… aunque no me imaginaba que pertenecían a una pandilla- miro burlonamente al chico que alzaba una bandera y tiro al joven que tenía en la mano

-Es una alianza maestro Dante- dijo el chico de orejas puntiagudas

-Wow tengo contacto con el extraterrestre- comento entre risas el de gabardina roja, señalando al joven

-Cállate estúpido Dante- interrumpió la burla de su hermano –según ustedes esta alianza es diferente a estas pandillas- señalo a los jóvenes inconscientes

-Claro, aunque no lo parezca- dijeron todos los de la alianza acercándose a los maestros, en muestra de orgullo

-Mph interesante, en todo el día, ninguno de ustedes nos dirigió la palabra sin temblar o dudar pero ahora… todos nos contestan seguros y hasta nos gritan- mirando a todo el grupo comento Vergil al guardar su katana

-Estúpidos mocosos y una cosa más… ellos fueron los que nos empezaron a atacar… VERDAD- grito Dante a todos los alumnos que veian en silencio la discusión, todos afirmaron con la cabeza –Ves- miro altanermente a los chicos –aparte no fue tan entretenido-

-Los jóvenes de ahora… solo pelean por salvajes, no son instruidos adecuadamente ni mucho menos saben pelear- comento Vergil con su voz autoritaria

-Disculpen y no nos compare con ellos que nosotros protegemos nuestras creencias y las personas que queremos- Kenichi levanto su puño y lo apretó fuertemente con un brillo de luz en sus ojos

-Interesante- murmuro el de gabardina azul al ver la expresión del chico

-En verdad que en momentos sacas tu valor mocoso- comento el de gabardina roja mientras acariciaba fuertemente la cabeza del alumno

-Nos veremos mañana, joven Shirahama- se despidió Vergil al comenzar a caminar junto con Dante que se rascaba la cabeza, desapareciendo al poco tiempo de la vista de todos

-Q-QUE MIEDO- grito Kenichi al no ver mas a los maestros –otro capitulo mas en los traumas de mi vida- tembló levemente

-Esos hombres… despiden un aura diferente a la de un humano…- Chikage se acercaba al joven que temblaba

-Hola Chikage- saludo Miu

-Tu vistes todo, verdad- pregunto Tanimoto

-Es solo que… no vi nada en verdad, ellos terminaron con todos en menos de un minuto- dijo Chikage con seriedad (Lado Yomi activado)

-Que quieres decir con diferente a la de un humano- dijo Takeda recordando lo que dijo a un principio

-Es cierto niña- dijo Renka al acercarse

-El Niijima Scan siempre se vuelve loco cuando están cerca de los maestros- murmuro el marciano mientras era ayudado por el que portaba la bandera

-Bueno vámonos Kenichi- dijo Miu mientras agarraba del brazo al chico que temblaba –HASTA MAÑANA- grito al alejarse

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Ryozanpaku es el lugar donde se encuentran todos los maestros seguidores del katsujin-ken

-Porque están todos reunidos…- pregunto Kenichi al ver que los maestros estaban en la sala –Donde está la maestra Shigure-

-Ella esta en uno de sus viajes- contesto el anciano (Hayato Furinji el hombre mas fuerte)

-Y bien- pregunto el discípulo

-Es solo que al parecer fuimos descubiertos por tus nuevos maestros- contesto Akisame (maestro del jujitsu filosófico)

-Sí, no esperaba que nos vieran, después de todo escondimos nuestras presencias- dijo Sakaki (el maestro de 100 dan de karate)

-Es algo preocupante ver hombres con esa habilidad, hasta a mí se me dificulta encontrar a alguien que esconde su presencia- respondió Kensei (Maestro del Kenpo chino)

-Si Apachai también le parece interesante, apa- dijo Apachai (el dios de la muerte del Muay Thai)

-ME HAN ESTADO VIGILANDO… Y NO ME HABIAN INFORMADO- grito Kenichi a todos sus maestros

-Claro, no sé porque te sorprende- comento el maestro de jujitsu, con una sonrisa

-Supongo que tienen razón pero…- el discípulo comenzó a llorar sangre –yo soy el único que no se da cuenta donde están- comenzó a patalear en el piso

-Que discípulo tan escandaloso tenemos- comento Kensei señalando al joven

-CALMATE IDIOTA- Sakaki dio un puñetazo al llorón

-P-Por qué haces eso maestro Sakaki- grito el chico al levantarse

-Tch cada vez es más difícil callarte con un golpe- sonrió el maestro de karate

-Solo te queríamos avisar que…- el anciano se puso de pie y el silencio reino en la sala

-MAÑANA IREMOS A CONOCER A TUS MAESTROS- gritaron todos los maestros con los ojos brillando y notablemente emocionados

-_t-tengo miedo- _pensó el discípulo al ver la expresión de sus maestros

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En un Hotel

-Ey Vergil… ese grupito me parece interesante, sobretodo el cobarde valiente- comento Dante al recordar lo sucedido en la escuela

-Supongo que no va ser aburrido el hacernos pasar como maestros- contesto el de gabardina azul

-Esos tipos que vigilaban la escuela…- el de gabardina roja se quedo pensativo –supongo que también los vistes- pregunto

-Claro idiota…- respondió el hombre –no son demonios-

-Ya lo se, es solo que seria interesante pelear con uno de ellos…- sonrio altaneramente –a quien crees que estén cuidando-

-Debe ser alguien de esa alianza… después de lo que contaron los pandilleros, sobre los rumores de un tal Yomi y Yami- contesto Vergil

-QUE ES ESO, CON QUE SE COME- grito Dante al detener el paso

-Idiota, no pusistes atención a la platica- contesto el hombre de gabardina azul

-Pues, era una explicación bastante aburrida….me pareció mas divertido como torturabas al líder enfrente de todos los estudiantes- rio a carcajadas - Dimelo en resumen- exigió el hermano

-Estupido…- dio un suspiro –hay rumores de un grupo llamado Yomi y Ryozanpaku, representantes del mal y el bien, esta conformado por artistas marciales de alto nivel y…- Vergil es interrumpido

-Saltate la introducción y dime quienes son ellos- dijo Dante desesperado y bostezando

-Idiota… el punto es que Yomi tiene discípulos que van tras el titulo del mas fuerte… que lo tiene Shirahama Kenichi el capitán de la alianza Shimpaku…- es interrumpido nuevamente

-TE REFIERES AL IDIOTA COBARDE VALIENTE- grito el hombre de gabardina roja –bueno no puedo negar que es interesante… mas no me paso por la cabeza que fuera un artista marcial… sabes lo vi regando flores- con sarcasmo comento –Supongo que un maestro siempre está preocupado por su alumno-

-Creo que el director confundió a los maestros de esos chicos con unos demonios- comento Vergil cambiando la conversación –o creo que no- saco su katana, que apuntaban a extrañas criaturas que se acercaban a la ventana de su hotel

-Creo que son débiles… no duraran ni para el calentamiento- con forma altanera y la espada en el hombro Dante y Vergil vencieron con rapidez a los demonios

-Ey Vergil… conoci a una niña con un instinto asesino increíble…- comento Dante mientras se recostaba

-Supongo que te refieres a la niña prodigio- contesto Vergil mientras limpiaba su katana

-Creo que si… Me pareció ver que se lleva bien con nuestro alumno cobarde valiente… al parecer es capaz de hacerla cambiar- dijo con seriedad Dante

-Creo que debo prepararme…- dijo Vergil para sorpresa del hermano

-Prepararte para que idiota- el hombre se sento a ver al otro

-Para el fin del mundo… ya que dedujistes algo sin necesidad de matar o golpear a alguien- con sarcasmo y seriedad contesto el que limpiaba su arma

-IDIOTA… te salvas porque tengo hambre- se levanto el de gabardina roja y se dirigió a la puerta –Vienes- pregunto

-No- contesto el otro de golpe

-Muerete- dijo Dante al salir de la habitación –Mañana va a ser divertido- murmuro entre los pasillos


	3. Tarea

TAREA

-Hola chicos- saludo Miu alegremente a todos los de la alianza, en la entrada principal de la escuela

-HOLA- todos repondieron alegremente, menos Tanimoto que solo alzo la mano

-Que le pasa a mi Kenichi- pregunto Renka señalando al cuerpo sin vida del discípulo

-_Nada Renka… solo que voy a morir hoy- _respondió el pequeño espíritu que salía de la boca del chico de cabello castaño

-Porque dices eso Kenichi- pregunto Takeda mientras metia el pequeño ser a su dueño

-Es cierto Kenichi… no te había visto ese rostro desde el torneo DDD- le murmuro Ukita

-Pues… nuestros maestros quieren conocer al maestro Dante y Vergil- contesto Miu ya que Kenichi seguía en su nube

-QUE- gritaron todos los de la alianza

-Mi Niijima scan va estar hecho loco, si todos están juntos- se agarro la cabeza en signo de dolor y miedo

-Wow se va poner interesante- dijo con felicidad Takeda, ganándose una mirada de odio de Ukita, Kenichi y Niijima

-Si, pienso lo mismo- apoyo Kisara también mirada con odio

-Sera interesante- murmuro Tanimoto

-Si, supongo que ellos averiguaran quienes son- dijo Renka

-Tienen toda la razón- interrumpió Dante que ya se encontraba en el circulo de la platica, mirando burlonamente al grupo –no deberían platicar de nosotros… ademas de que hablaban-

-Idiota, si vas a interrumpir… minimo entérate de que hablan- Vegil ya se encontraba con ellos

-C-Cuando llegaron maestros- pregunto Takeda, Niijima estaba como loco en forma robot

-No mucho jóvenes- contesto Vergil mirando de forma altanera al grupo

-Supuse que estarían hablando de nosotros… VERDAD- grito Dante viendo a todos los alumnos que los observaba murmurando, al momento de escuchar esto entraron rápido a la escuela –Je estamos llamando mucho la atención- sonrio

-Pues era de suponerse maestro…- interrumpió Tanimoto- su forma de actuar no es la de un maestro…- miro a Dante

-Tiene la razón joven Natsu… Dante no tiene vocación de maestro, solo de un alumno- Vergil apoyo a su alumno

-Idiota quieres morir- el hombre de gabardina roja apunto a su hermano con dos pistolas que saco de su gabardina

-Tambien maneja armas de fuego- pregunto Chikage al acercarse al grupo

-Hola niña- saludo Dante al guardar su arma –te salvastes Vergil… solo porque llego la mocosa-

-No deberías preocuparte por mi… he visto mas sangre de lo que tu crees- respondió fríamente la niña, ganándose una mirada de toda la alianza

-Que una niña como tu hable de esa manera, es preocupante para un humano jovencita Kushinada- respondi Vergil

-¿Humano?- murmuro Niijima

-No digas esas cosas Chikage…- Kenichi se acerco a la niña, agachándose a su altura –nos vas a asustar- dio una sonrisa sinsera

-Vamos mocoso cobarde valiente…- Dante se acerco a los dos chicos, poniéndose a su altura –ya empezaron las clases- le sonrió a los dos

-QUE- gritaron todos los chicos, que voltearon a su alrededor observando que no había ningún estudiante de inmediato corrieron al edificio

-ME LLAMO KENICHI- grito el joven al recordar el apodo que le puso el maestro de deportes, al entrar al edificio

-Es un chico interesante…- murmuro Dante

-Es fácil que te encariñes con los humanos- contesto Vergil al comenzar a caminar hacia el edificio

-Supongo que tienes razón… pero el humano es interesante en muchas formas- contesto el de gabardina roja al adelantarse a su hermano

-En serio que se va acabar el mundo… estás diciendo puras cosas inteligentes- en tono de burla contesto Vergil, sin perder su tono serio

-Que crees estúpido… que eres el único en razonar- con sarcasmo contesto Dante al detenerse y mirar a su hermano acercarse –me vas a hacer llorar- dio una risa arrogante

-Si fuera fácil hacerte llorar… me avergonzaría ser tu hermano- contesto Vergil al adelantarse al otro –Vamos que ya empezaron las clases-

-Pero mi clase es hasta el final… me aburre la platicas que tienen los maestros…- Dante contesto –voy a acompañarte en tus clases- dijo al desaparecer

-Tch- exclamo Vergil al entrar al edificio

-VAMOS MAESTRO DE HISTORIA- grito Dante que ya se encontraba en el pasillo –QUE CLASE DE MAESTRO LLEGA TARDE EN SU SEGUNDO DIA- dijo burlonamente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No puedo evitar pensar que mis maestros vendrán- Kenichi dijo en voz baja

-Vamos no te preocupes, ellos son buenas personas- contesto Miu consolando al chico

-Son algo violentos- interrumpió Renka –pero creo que son de confianza-

-No creo que pertenezcan a Yami- comento Tanimoto –Que te pasa idiota- miro a Niijima que estaba pensativo

-Es solo…- quedo en silencio –no entiendo que quiso decir con humano- se gano una mirada de todos sus amigos

-Buenos días jóvenes- interrumpió la voz fría de Vergil al entrar –espero que hayan traido sus tareas- clavo su mirada fría en sus alumnos que reaccionaron en sacar rápido sus tareas

-Muy estricto…- interrumpió Dante al entrar después que el otro maestro –en el primer dia les encargastes tarea, eres un mal maestro- dijo burlonamente, todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio al ver la provocación del hombre hacia el otro

-Tu no te metas idiota- la voz fría del hombre de azul hiso eco en el salón, haciendo tragar saliva a todos los alumnos ante la atmosfera intensa

-_Q-que gran instinto asesino- _pensaron todos los de la alianza al ver a los maestros que se miraban a muerte

-Es un lugar bastante pequeño para pelear…- contesto Dante al mirar el pequeño salón –mataríamos a todos en nuestro juego…- dio una risa macabra a todos los alumnos en silencio –tomare asiento al lado del mocoso cobarde valiente- dijo entre risas

-ME LLAMO SHIRAHAMA KENICHI- grito el chico ofendido al ponerse de pie bruscamente

-Joven Shirahama… no gaste sus energías en Dante y acostúmbrese a su apodo- comento Vergil que sacaba una silla y la ponía enfrente del pizarrón

-Deberias seguir su consejo cobarde valiente- comento burlonamente mientras ponía un banco al lado del chico que tenia un espíritu saliendo de su boca, con una expresión de depresión –divertido gesto chico- comento mientras picaba con su dedo al pequeño ser

-_No esperaba que el maestro Vergil me dijera eso- _comento el espíritu que salía de la boca del chico

-Esta cosa habla- dijo Dante burlonamente mientras estiraba al pequeño espíritu de Kenichi

-_DEJEME MAESTRO- _grito el espíritu

-COMPORTENSE… NO DEJAN QUE EMPIEZE MI CLASE- alzo la voz el maestro de historia desde su lugar, haciendo que en instantes Kenichi recobrara la compostura

-Si querido profesor- contesto Dante en tono de burla

-Ignorare eso Dante…- contesto Vergil –Habren su libro en la pagina 300-

-Pero maestro…- interrumpió Miu –es mas adelantado que el tema de ayer-

-Lo se jovencita Furinji …- comento el maestro clavando su mirada en la joven –es solo que hay algo interesante en esa parte, si me hace el favor de leer ya que esta de pie- ordeno

-_Masacre de Nankin también conocida como la Violacion de Nankin y el incidente de nankin…- _es interrumpida

-Saltese todo eso… lea el párrafo final- comento Vergil con tono serio

-Supongo que debe ser algo interesante… después de todo es difícil que leas incompleta una historia- comento Dante mientras ponía su pies en el banco

-Continúe- ordeno el hombre de gabardina azul, todos los alumnos estaban atentos a la historia, por la curiosidad de que era lo interesante

-_tras la huida del ejercito nacionalista chino de la ciudad antes de la entrada del ejercito nipón, dejando atrás a miles de soldados chinos atrapados en la ciudad amurallada. Muchos de ellos se quitaron los uniformes y escaparon a la llamada zona de seguridad, pero en el transcurso fueron atacados por criaturas extrañas que salían de entre las calles rodeando a los sobrevivientes._

_Según comentarios de los sobrevivientes, fueron salvados por un hombre de extrañas ropas color morado adornadas con rojo, su cabello era totalmente blanco peinado elegantemente hacia atrás y portaba una espada. Este venció rápidamente a las criaturas y desapareció al instante, solo dejo su nombre que era Sparda caballero oscuro. No se pudo confirmar este hecho y ha sido base de acaloradas discusiones históricas y tensión política, particularmente entre China y Japón en años recientes- _Miu dio un suspiro y volteo a ver al maestro que estaba mirando atento a su hermano

-Ese viejo, estaba en todos lados- murmuro Dante con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de confusión de todos

-Bueno, les encargare que busque toda la información de ese hombre llamado Sparda… no importa que lean diferentes libros o busquen en otros medios pero quiero toda la información para mañana- dijo Vergil al ponerse de pie y continuo con la platica de ayer, para desconcierto de todos los alumnos ante el cambio de tema

-Maestro Dante…- dijo Kenichi al ponerse de pie –ya termino la clase- miro al hombre que estaba comodamente dormido en el banco

-Maestro- insistió Miu al tratar de ayudar al chico a despertar al somnoliento, este hecho solo provoco que el hombre cambiara de posición

-Profesor, no debe dormir en la escuela- se unió Tanimoto con su voz seria, todos los alumnos ya empezaban a retirarse menos Niijima que estaba pensativo en su asiento

-Permitenme alumnos- interrumpió Vergil al acercarse –retírense, los alcanzaremos en el gimnasio-

-Tambien observara la clase de hoy- pregunto Renka desde su asiento

-Claro jovencita Kensei, su maestro es bastante irresponsable como para hacerse cargo de ustedes… sin salir nadie herido- contesto fríamente el maestro de gabardina azul, recalcando lo ultimo

-B-Bueno maestro Vergil- tartamudeo Kenichi al salir del salón seguido de los demás, que sudaban ante el comentario del hombre, dejando solos a los maestros en el salón

-Ey idiota, es falta de respeto que te quedes dormido en clases… Y MAS EN LA MIA- alzo la voz mientras sacaba su katana y la encajaba en el torso del dormido

-EH- grito Dante al ponerse de pie –QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ESTUPIDO- saco el arma del torso seguido de mucha sangre –MI GABARDINA, PUTO VERGIL- se puso en guardia sacando su arma y señalando al hombre que comenzaba a retirarse

-Tienes 5 minutos de retraso… que clase de maestro llega tarde en su segundo dia- contesto Vergil recordando lo que el otro hombre dijo al inicio de clases

-Tch- rezongo al poner su arma en su lugar –era una de mis favoritas- miraba con tristeza sus ropas, saliendo del salón siguiendo a su hermano

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-T-Tengo miedo… - murmuraba el discípulo –mis maestros no han aparecido- le dio un escalofrió

-Cálmate Kenichi…- la animaba Takeda y Ukita –pero creo que es divertido llevar esta clase-

-Es extraño…- interrumpió Niijima

-Que es extraño- pregunto Renka

-Supongo que te refieres al pedazo de historia que leí al principio- contesto Miu

-Veo que no fui el único que se dio cuenta- Tanimoto comento

-A ustedes también les leyó algo de un tal Sparda- Kisara interrumpió

-Al parecer hiso varias apariciones en la historia- interrumpió Vergil que ya se encontraba en la plática, asustando a todos los estudiantes más a los de la alianza

-No deben de hablar de nosotros mocosos, je aunque no esperaba que fuera Vergil el que interrumpiera- Dante también se encontraba en el gimnasio

-M-MAESTROS- gritaron todos los alumnos, ya que no se habían dado cuenta del momento en que llegaron

-Me dejaran sordo- se quejo el maestro de deportes –Bien hoy haremos algo divertido…- miro siniestramente a los alumnos, cambiando de tema y entrando a su materia –jugaremos de nuevo basquetbol…- se quedo mirando a los alumnos, mientras Vergil tomaba asiento en una banca –todos contra mi- dijo arrogantemente

-Pero maestro- interrumpió Tanimoto –es algo injusto- miro al maestro arrogante –_es obvio que para nosotros- _pensó

-Tch eres más estricto que Vergil… te diré…- pensó en unos momentos –el modelo- dio una carcajada, al ver la expresión de enojo del chico

-_Te queda como anillo al dedo- _le susurro Kenichi, que se gano un codazo del chico

-Te queda ese apodo- dijo Takeda mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de la risa

-Ya comiencen- interrumpió Vergil la discusión, se encontraba limpiando su katana

El resto de la clase paso casi normal, ya que nadie pudo acercarse a Dante y meter el balón aun con la unión de la alianza, que no podían usar técnicas por el temor de lastimar a los alumnos normales.

-Dante…- interrumpió Vergil al ponerse de pie casi al final de la clase –ahora vengo- se alejo hacia la puerta

-A-A donde va- pregunto entre jadeos Ukita

-Va a saludar- contesto Dante –vamos ustedes pueden- animo a todo el grupo, los únicos que se encontraban en condiciones era la alianza (bueno algo)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Oh… veo que es verdad el rumor...- un anciano vio alegremente al hombre acercarse a él –me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en mi niñez- se acaricio la barba mientras bajaba del árbol de donde se encontraba

-Interesante… supongo que el hombre se llamaba Sparda- dijo Vergil observando al anciano

-Hohoho claro…- respondió el anciano con alegría –mi nombre es Hayato Furinji abuelo de una de sus alumnas- extendió su mano al hombre

-Ya veo… mi nombre es Vergil Sparda maestro temporal de historia- estrecho la mano del anciano –a que debo su visita- pregunto cortésmente

-Un joven con tu cortesía es extraño en esta época…- el anciano contesto alegremente –Yo soy uno de los maestros de su alumno Kenichi… y vine a invitarlos a nuestro dojo, ya que no pudieron venir los demás (_porque se estaban peleando entre ellos jojojo_)-

-Ya veo me parece interesante conocer a humanos fuertes como ustedes- dijo el hombre de gabardina azul

-¿Humanos?- cuestiono el anciano –ahora que recuerdo… tu apellido es Sparda… eres descendiente de ese hombre- pregunto

-Se puede decir que si… para cuando es la invitación- pregunto Vergil

-Hohoho se me olvidaba…- de sus ropas saco un papel –aquí tiene la dirección los esperamos mañana por la noche… si tiene duda le pregunta a mi nieta Miu- dijo el anciano

-No hay problema señor Furinji… gracias por su invitación y ahí estaremos mi hermano y yo- dijo el joven al tomar el papel

-Son gemelos verdad…- pregunto el anciano

-Aunque no fue decisión mía, es verdad ese idiota es mi hermano gemelo- dijo con sarcasmo mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa resaltando el color plateado de sus ojos

-Hohoho no se lleva muy bien con señor hermano… pero será divertido conocerlo… no es muy común conocer gemelos- dijo con alegría el anciano –fue un placer, los esperamos mañana- desapareció

-mph rápido para ser un anciano humano- murmuro Vergil al ver desaparecer al anciano, dio la espalda y camino hacia el gimnasio

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-VAMOS CHICOS… NO PUEDO CREER QUE SOLON QUEDEN DE PIE ELLOS- grito Dante con arrogancia, haciendo eco en el gimnasio, señalando a los que quedaban de pie (Miu, Tanimoto, Takeda, Renka, Kisara y Kenichi)

-P-Pero qué clase de juego es este…- dijo el entrenador de basquetbol al entrar al gimnasio, seguido de todos los jugadores que quedaron atónitos ante la escena

-Ya es su turno para el gimnasio, discúlpenos por pasar de nuestra hora- contesto Vergil que se abría paso entre los jugadores, que estaban atónitos ante su apariencia imponente de este y Dante

-Oh Vergil… te pasaste lo divertido… lograron asestar una estos mocosos- dijo con arrogancia el de gabardina roja mientras señalaba con gracia a los que estaban de pie –claro que nomas fue una- dijo entre risas provocando la ira de Tanimoto –no me veas así, modelo- recalco lo ultimo

_-Es como si hubiera entrenado con el maestro Akisame y Apachai juntos- _pensó Kenichi al tomar asiento

-Aunque lo más impresionante fue el empeño del cobarde valiente- comento Dante al lanzarle el balón al chico que se encontraba sentado, que lo repelió por defensa –Ves-

-S-Se divirtió con nosotros… verdad maestro- dijo Takeda mientras reía forzosamente

-D-Debo admitir que fue bastante divertido- comento Renka al tomar asiento junto con el joven de cabello azul

-Tch- murmuro Tanimoto al tomar asiento _–en verdad que fue intenso este juego- _pensó

-N-Nunca me hubiera imaginado un partido tan pesado… no veré de la misma forma el basquetbol- dijo Kisara entre risas mientras se sentaba

-Creo que deben ayudarme a recoger el mugrero- dijo Dante al señalar a todos los tirados (alumnos normales y los que no aguantaron el partido)

-C-Claro maestro- dijo Miu que se encontraba de pie

-Das signos de haber sido entrenada desde pequeña… veo que si eres nieta del señor Furinji- comento Vergil al ver a la jovencita

-Q-Que el anciano estuvo aquí- dijo Kenichi al levantarse

-Cual anciano… fue al que fuiste a saludar- pregunto Dante al tomar varios chicos y alzarlos a los hombros (Niijima y Ukita) –USTEDES AYUDEN- grito al entrenador y los jugadores que estaban de pie en silencio, estos reaccionaron de inmediato sacando a todos los chicos del gimnasio menos los conscientes

-Hayato Furinji nos hiso una invitación para su dojo…- contesto Vergil ignorando la pregunta de su hermano –para mañana por la noche-

-Wow será interesante- comento Dante –Crees que quieran probar fuerzas conmigo- dijo con arrogancia, ganándose una mirada de asombro de los alumnos presentes

-Idiota… al parecer conoció a nuestro padre- dijo Vergil, causando asombro a todos los presentes, sobre todo de Niijima que despertó ante el comentario

-Eh, si ya despertaste… bájate- dijo el hombre de gabardina roja, tirando al suelo al chico de orejas puntiagudas –Encárguense de el…- tiro a Ukita también –vamos Vergil… ya te distes cuenta verdad-

-Claro… hasta mañana estudiantes- se despidió Vergil al momento de comenzar alejarse hacia la puerta seguido por su hermano

-H-Hasta mañana maestros- dijeron los alumnos al alejarse los maestros

-Ey Kenichi que te pasa- pregunto Takeda al acercarse a su compañero

-E-ES SOLO QUE ME DA MIEDO TENER QUE PRESENCIAR UNA PELEA DE ELLOS… CONTRA MIS MAESTROS- grito el chico tembloroso

-Me parecerá interesante… crees que podamos ir nosotros mañana- comento Takeda señalando a los demás compañeros que estaban entusiasmados ante la idea

-Claro- dijo Miu con felicidad –nunca hemos tenido tantos invitados- se gano una mirada de tristeza de todos por el comentario

-Dijo que tu abuelo conoció a su padre… ahora que lo recuerdo no les mencione el nombre de la agencia que poseen- comento Niijima que se encontraba en el suelo todavía junto a Ukita que estaba dormido todavía

-Como se llama- pregunto Kisara al ver que el marciano lo hacía cardiaco

-DEVIL MAY CRY- grito haciendo eco en el gimnasio

-Y a que se dedica la agencia- pregunto Takeda

-Cazadores de demonios- dijo Renka –es famosa esa agencia en el bajo mundo-

-Existen los demonios…- dijo temblorosos Kenichi que todavía tenía los ojos en blanco

-Yo escuche de ellos en uno de mis viajes con el abuelo, pero nunca vi uno- comento Miu

-P-Pero en verdad creen que existen- pregunto Kisara

-Y eso que tiene que ver con ejercer como maestros- interrumpió Tanimoto con seriedad

-No se- dijo rápidamente Niijima ganándose un golpe del chico modelo

-Cálmate modelo- dijo Takeda y Kenichi en burla, recargándose en los hombros de este que rápidamente empezó a lanzarles golpes

-Bueno vámonos… que van a ocupar el gimnasio- dijo Renka al ver entrar a los jugadores

-Supongo que mañana lo sabremos- comento Miu

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey son pura mierda estos demonios… me hicieron sudar mas los mocosos con el juego de basquetbol- comento Dante mientras mataba a tres demonios de un solo golpe

-No seas arrogante idiota… pero me parece extraño que aparezcan tantos en estos alrededores- dijo Vergil mientras observaba el edificio de la escuela que estaba cercas

-Supongo que si… aunque también se han dado cuenta de nuestras presencias- contesto Dante recordando el ataque en el hotel

-Bueno es hora de irnos… va a ser interesante mañana también- dijo Vergil al retirarse

-Supongo que tienes razón… debo admitir que todos los días son interesantes aquí- entre risas comento el hombre de rojo recordando todo –Crees que encuentren información los mocosos-

-Te refieres a la tarea que encargue- pregunto el de gabardina azul –no creo pero será interesante lo que averigüen- miro hacia el cielo

-Tch… tú y tus tareas extrañas- contesto Dante con risa mientras veía a su hermano –en verdad ese anciano conoció al viejo-

-Sera interesante la reunión mañana- Vergil desapareció al instante ignorando la pregunta de su hermano

-Tch este siempre me ignora- Dante también desapareció

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-JOJOJO es divertida tu expresión- comento el anciano al ver la enorme nube oscura que rodeaba al discípulo

-NO DIGAS ESO ANCIANO… MI MAESTRO DANTE HISO DE LA CLASE DE DEPORTES UNA MASACRE Y LA CLASE DE HISTORIA ES MAS INTERESANTE - grito Kenichi histérico –bueno aunque lo último es bueno- murmuro

-A mi me pareció divertido- Miu respondió con alegría mientras servía un te

-En verdad quiero conocerlos… sobre todo al señor Vergil, hace comentarios bastante interesantes- dijo Akisame recordando lo que contaron ayer y el día de hoy –esa tarea que encargo es interesante-

-Yo quiero conocer a ese Dante, quiero probar mis fuerzas con él, tengo mucho que no tengo una verdadera pelea- Sakaki le brillaron los ojos

-Apa- contesto Apachai que jugaba con Kensei que solo afirmo con la cabeza

-Es verdad anciano…- interrumpió el discípulo –el maestro Vergil comento que conoció a su padre-

-En serio anciano- comentaron los maestros al dejar todo y acercarse al viejo

-Hohoho ¿su padre?- pregunto Hayato –a él lo conocí en mi niñez, fue hace tanto tiempo que no creo que sea su padre, se llamaba Sparda- lo ultimo lo dijo con seriedad

-¿Sparda?- no es el nombre del hombre que les encargo que investigaran Miu- dijo Akisame

-Es verdad, aunque solo he averiguado muy pocas cosas, ha tenido mención en varias partes de la historia, no solo de aquí sino de todo el mundo- contesto Kenichi

-Es extraño que no sepas de él, Akisame, tú sabes todo- pregunto Kensei

-Cof cof- tosió el cuestionado

-Mañana les preguntaremos… será bastante interesante- dijo Sakaki, mientras a él y todos los maestros les brillaban los ojos

Kenichi solo tembló ante el espectáculo de luces

XXXXXXXXXXX

OMAKE

-Eh donde estoy- murmuro Ukita que estaba en la escuela totalmente a oscuras –YA ES DE NOCHE- grito al ver en la situacion en la que estaba

* * *

-Maldita sea… porque el maestro me puso ese apodo- se quejaba Tanimoto

-Pues te queda- respondió la pequeña hermana de Kenichi mientras rompía otro plato

-DEJA AHÍ Y VETE DE UNA VEZ- grito el de cabellos dorados, que veía como lo ignoraban

* * *

-Mi cuerpo… mi bello cuerpo- se quejaba Takeda en su casa –es como si hubiera entrenado todo el día de ahora con mi maestro- tembló con el hecho de recordar el entrenamiento –en verdad espero que mañana sea más ligero-

* * *

-Ey que te pasa Kisara- pregunto Freya al ver el poco rendimiento en el entrenamiento de su compañera

-Nada Freya… es solo que nuestro nuevo maestro de deportes es un monstruo- contesto con una nube de depresión

-Es raro verte depresiva- contesto Freya

-No estoy depresiva, solo que ruego a Dios que mañana sea más ligero, aparte no encontré mucha información de la tarea que encargo el hermano del monstruo- aun más negra se volvió la nube que rodeaba a la joven

* * *

-Oh encontré algo interesante- murmuro Niijima que estaba sumergido en su computadora –mañana será interesante kekekeke- sacaba sus antenitas y su lengua puntiaguda

* * *

-NO HEMOS ENCONTRADO MUCHO DE LA TAREA QUE ENCARGO EL MAESTRO VERGIL- gritaron todos los alumnos del hombre de azul (menos Niijima) –ME DUELE EL CUERPO-

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos aquí termina un capitulo mas de este crossover

En verdad no sé muy bien si en el nivel educativo en que se encuentra Kenichi enseñan sobre la masacre de Nankín, Ju pero tenía que acomodar a Sparda de alguna forma. Bye


	4. Legendario demonio

**Esta es la continuación del crossover de Devil may cry/ d gray man de nombre TONADA… al parecer no me gusto el final triste que le puse a la historia. favor de leerla antes de seguir con esta historia**

Legendario Demonio y un encuentro

-No encontré mucho sobre la tarea del maestro Vergil- se quejaba Takeda al caminar entre las calles –Me duele mi cuerpo- se tocaba el hombro en signo de dolor

-H-Hola Takeda- un joven de anteojos oscuros se acercaba, apoyado con un bastón

-Wow que fintas Ukita- el chico se burlaba de su compañero adolorido

-Maldito imbécil… me dejaron en la escuela anoche- el joven de anteojos tomaba por sus ropas al otro que solo lo miraba burlonamente

-Lo siento idiota… un capitán no puede estar al pendiente de súbditos tan débiles como tú, Ukita- dijo el joven marciano al aparecer de la nada

-Que dijiste maldito marciano… vete a tu planeta- lo tomo de las ropas y lo lanzo, aunque al final solo eran sus ropas

-HOLA- grito Miu al acercarse felizmente, interrumpiendo la discusión de los jóvenes

-Wow estas muy feliz muñeca- dijo Takeda al ver la expresión de felicidad de la joven –no digo lo mismo del otro- miro hacia atrás de ella, una nube negra de depresión cubría al discípulo numero 1

-Ey Kenichi, no deberías estar así- murmuro Ukita dándole unas palmadas al joven

-Es cierto idiota- comento Niijima al ponerse de nuevo su camisa del uniforme -saben encontré algo muy interesante sobre la tarea- saco su puntiaguda lengua

-En serio Niijima- la nube negra que mantenía rodeado a Kenichi desapareció –yo no encontré mucho, dime qué es eso interesante- pregunto

-Lo sabrán- dijo al retirarse mientras unas pequeñas antenas salían de su cabeza

-EY ESTUPIDO DINOS- gritaron Ukita, Takeda y Kenichi al ver alejarse a su marciano amigo

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey hola- dijo Kisara al recibirlos en la puerta –últimamente nos hemos encontrado muy seguido en la entrada-

-Es cierto- dijo Kenichi al rascarse la barbilla –has visto a Niijima- pregunto, la joven de cabello rojo negó con la cabeza

-Ese Niijima, se fue rápido hacia el salón… iba muy energético- contesto Renka al acercarse y abrazar melosamente al joven discípulo, Miu miro seriamente la escena

-TANIMOTO- grito al ver acercarse al joven de cabellos dorados, huyendo de la tensión -modelo- susurro con voz burlona, este le dio un codazo

-MODELO- grito Takeda uniéndose a la burla, cayendo también ante un golpe del príncipe

-Ey encontraron algo sobre la tarea- pregunto Tanimoto al grupo, que negó con la cabeza

-Niijima dijo que encontró algo interesante- comento Miu, ganándose una mirada de todos

-En serio… ese marciano encontró algo- interrumpió Dante apareciendo de la nada, para sorpresa de todos los alumnos presentes

-Interesante… la clase será interesante- Vergil también hiso su aparición

-Buenos días maestros- saludaron los demás de la alianza

-Veo que nos están perdiendo el miedo… saben la clase de hoy será divertida- dio una mirada macabra a todos los chicos, no solo a los de la alianza sino a todos los de su alrededor, haciendo que sudaran y tragaran saliva

-Vamos Dante, es hora de irnos- Interrumpió el de gabardina azul

-En serio, quería seguir molestando a los alumnos- rezongo el de rojo –bueno nos vemos en la clase… cobarde valiente y modelo- señalo a los dos chicos

-NO NOS DIGA DE ESA FORMA- gritaron los dos alumnos ofendidos al ver que los maestros entraban al edificio

-Es raro…- murmuro Takeda –el maestro suele quedarse a hablar con nosotros-

-Es cierto…- contesto Renka

-Por mi está bien…- dio un suspiro Ukita

-Me emociona saber que tendremos mucha visita esta noche… ya sé que voy a preparar para cenar- a Miu le brillaban los ojos

-Sera divertido- se rasco la barbilla Tanimoto

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey Vergil… porque entraste con tanta prisa- pregunto Dante al entrar al edificio –Oh ya veo-

Vergil detuvo el paso, pues era tapado por una mujer con kimono que era acompañada por Chikage

-Wow monumento de mujer- exclamo el hombre de gabardina roja –Ey nena, no deberías enseñar a esa mocosa esas ansias de matar- la niña estaba seria, casi inexpresiva

-Mocoso impertinente…- susurro la mujer – Mikumo Kushinada es mi nombre-

-Mi nombre es Vergil Sparda- contesto el joven de gabardina azul

-Tch el mío es Dante- murmuro el hombre de rojo –que te trae por aquí-

-Solo quería conocerlos… mi alumna se refiere a ustedes como interesantes- contesto la mujer

-Wow chiquilla…- Dante ya se encontraba al lado de la niña –me agradas en verdad- le acaricio la cabeza, esta reacciono a la defensiva

-Muy rápido mocoso…- susurro Mikumo –no les gustaría pertenecer a Yami-

-Una propuesta bastante interesante… pero no gracias- Vergil ya estaba caminando detrás de la mujer, para sorpresa de esta

-Conocí a un hombre con su apariencia y habilidades… fue hace tiempo- susurro la mujer al desaparecer junto a la niña

-Tch esa mujer en verdad que no aparentaba su edad- murmuro Dante algo molesto –el viejo es muy famoso- dijo con sarcasmo

-Veo que no eres tan idiota… también notaste su edad- burlonamente comento Vergil, sin perder su seriedad

-IDIOTA- grito al chocar su espada contra la de su hermano, rompiendo las ventanas del edificio

-DETENGANSE MAESTROS- grito desde la puerta Kenichi, atrás de él se encontraban todos los alumnos espantados

-Compórtense como maestros- murmuro Tanimoto

-Wow con solo un golpe hicieron este destrozo- dijeron Kisara y Ukita con admiración, observando los vidrios rotos

-Es divertido ver este tipo de espectáculos- susurro Renka a Takeda que afirmo con la cabeza

-Bueno es hora de empezar las clases- dijo Vergil mientras se retiraba, ignorando los reclamos del discípulo

-Cierto, será para otra ocasión- también los ignoro

-Kenichi… ahórrate tus quejas-Takeda y Miu le tomaron del hombro para calmarlo

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Esto es tan aburrido… nadie ha podido averiguar nada del viejo- murmuro Dante al poner sus manos en la nuca –solo sabemos que viajo mucho- mientras caminaban en un pasillo de la escuela

-Claro… después de todo le gustaba la humanidad- dijo con seriedad Vergil

-Quiero pelear…- dijo el de gabardina roja –hoy iremos a la casa del cobarde valiente- le brillaron los ojos con lo ultimo

-Claro… pero no es para hacer destrozos- recalco Vergil

-Tch en verdad que es tan aburrido… me divierte mas tu última clase y la mía- dijo con sarcasmo –somos tan buenos maestro-

-Lo seré yo… tu solo haces de un juego, una prueba de supervivencia- comento Vergil en burla

-Tch idiota… solo porque no podemos pelear bien aquí dentro… sino seria un divertido juego de sangre- dijo desafiante el hermano menor

-Claro… tú y tu orgullo- contesto el otro

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-EY NIIJIMA DINOS DE UNA VEZ LO QUE AVERIGUASTES- gritaban todos los de la alianza

-Claro… que no idiotas- contesto el marciano usando una de sus técnicas de escape

-Ey ustedes no son de este grupo- una voz autoritaria hacía eco en el salón –mocosos idiotas está prohibido matar a los seres de otro mundo- dijo con sarcasmo señalando al joven de orejas puntiagudas

-Cierto… podríamos venderlo en la NASA- dijo Kenichi mientras se rascaba la barbilla y salía un aura maligna dirigida a su amigo Niijima

-Wow eso si es amor- comento entre risas el maestro de deportes

-Hoy también vera la clase- pregunto Renka, todos los alumnos le vieron con asombro

-Claro mocosa… será interesante- murmuro el hombre de rojo –hoy me sentare al lado del cobarde valiente- tomo un asiento y lo puso en su lugar

-Maestro no me diga así- murmuro Kenichi

-Te queda idiota- susurro Tanimoto mandándole una mirada de odio al chico

-Cierto Modelo… - miro al joven Natsu que lo miraba con enojo, este se reía de sus gestos –y bien… ustedes se quedaran… los acabo de ver la clase anterior- dijo Dante observando a Kisara, Takeda y Ukita que estaban todavía en el salón

-No me molesta que se queden…- interrumpió Vergil al entrar al salón –no tendrán problemas con faltar a su clase de esta hora- pregunto al acomodar una silla en frente del pizarrón como era ya costumbre

-No profesor- contesto Kisara dando una reverencia

-Buscaremos un asiento- Ukita se dispuso a buscar sillas vacías, sin tener éxito

-Nos sentaremos en el suelo junto al maestro Dante- comento Takeda al dejarse caer a un lado del maestro y Kenichi

-Wow ustedes sí que nos perdieron el miedo- murmuro el hombre de gabardina roja al observar cómo se sentaban a su alrededor los tres chicos, Ukita le dudo pero no quería parecer cobarde ante Kisara

-Bueno… daré inicio a la clase… todos favor de leer la información que les encargue- ordeno Vergil con su voz autoritaria, uno a uno leyeron lo que encontraron que fue poco solo pequeñas apariciones en guerras y rebeliones así como con filósofos y científicos históricos hasta que llego el turno de Niijima

-Nos dijeron que encontraste algo interesante… marciano- dijo Dante clavando su mirada fría en el chico de orejas puntiagudas, que dio un leve suspiro

-_Su mirada es bastante intensa… y ahora los dos me están viendo- _pensó Niijima al ponerse de pie –Bueno, al parecer ese hombre tiene grandes hazañas en la historia y es imposible para un humano vivir tanto tiempo… pero para el…- todos los alumnos observaban con detenimiento al chico, Dante y Vergil solo mostraban una sonrisa que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos intensificando su mirada

_-Q-Que mirada… es más fuerte que la de mis maestros- _pensó Kenichi al voltear a ver levemente a sus maestros

-Usted es el primero que tiene esa deducción- murmuro Vergil llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en silencio

-C-Cual deducción- tartamudeo Takeda

-Simple mocoso azul…- Dante bautizo con un apodo al boxeador –Sparda no es humano- lo ultimo hiso eco en el salón, solo se escuchaba la intensa atmosfera que el comentario provoco

-Continúe joven- ordeno al orejas puntiagudas que seguía de pie observando la reacción de todos

-Mundus un demonio nacido desde las profundidades del averno, que rápidamente subió al poder… tenía previsto conducir un asalto en el mundo humano dirigido por uno de sus principales generales… Sparda- Niijima dijo con seriedad, y el silencio reino en el salón de clases

-_P-Pero que dices Niijima- _un pequeño espíritu que salía desde la boca de Kenichi pregunto –_n-no existen los demonios- _

-Solo porque no los ha visto joven Shirahama… no significa que no existen- Vergil volteo a observar al cuerpo sin vida de su alumno, al parecer no era el único al que le salía un espíritu, Takeda estaba igual, Dante se dedico a picar a los dos pequeños seres que gritaban que los dejara en paz

-Continua Niijima- exigió Tanimoto, al parecer estaba bastante interesado

-Era de esperarse del alumno modelo- dijo burlonamente el maestro de deportes

-Sparda participo en la invasión del Mundo Humano, sin embargo en algún momento sintió compasión por los humanos, dejando de lado su linaje de demonio y luchando por los humanos, junto con otros demonios que se le habían unido, derrotaron al ejército de Mundus, y al propio Mundus… una vez derrotados, Sparda les envió de vuelta al mundo Demonio. .. sacrifico su sangre junto a la sangre de una doncella, su espada y un objeto místico… - dio un suspiro Niijima y continuo –Vertió su energía demoniaca en la espada, le permitió cerrar la puerta que unían a los dos reinos, sin embargo este ritual le quito casi todo su poder y matar a la doncella en el proceso…. Eso fue hace más de dos mil años- concluyo

-Wow- exclamo Kisara y Renka al parecer estaban en shock

-P-Pero de donde conseguiste esa información- tartamudeo Ukita al ponerse de pie

-Es cierto de donde lo sacaste marciano- pregunto Dante observando a su alumno

-Kekekeke un secreto- dijo el alumno al sentarse

-Mph… es una buena estrategia joven Huaro- alabo el maestro de historia

-Una pregunta maestros…- las antenitas del joven salían a flote –ustedes tienen una relación con ese hombre…- causo conmoción a todos los alumnos el comentario

-SILENCIO… - alzo la voz Vergil al dar un pequeño golpe con la katana al piso –porque lo pregunta- dio una leve sonrisa al chico

-Encontré una pequeña descripción de Sparda durante mi investigación… y es como si los estuviera describiendo a uno de ustedes…- miro a los dos maestros que sonreían con altanería –aparte sus apellidos… son Sparda no es así-

-Interesantes habilidades de deducción joven Haruo- comento Vergil al ponerse de pie –averígüelo- sonrió todos los alumnos miraban con asombro al joven y los maestros

-_E-Esto me da miedo… pensar solo en la idea que están relacionados con ese hombre- _murmuro el espíritu de Kenichi, ignorando la presencia de Dante que se encontraba a un lado

-_Si antes pensaba que eran unos monstruos, ahora su deducción me da miedo- _el pequeño ser de Takeda respondía

-Ey chicos estoy a su lado- interrumpió la discusión de los dos pequeños fantasmas, el maestro de deportes

-Están sacando conclusiones muy rápido… idiotas- les murmuro a sus compañeros Tanimoto al ponerse de pie y dirigirse a Kenichi

-Cierto Kenichi… hoy vamos a cenar y platicaremos de eso- murmuro Miu

-Van a ir ustedes- Pregunto Vergil que ya se encontraba junto a ellos, señalando a todos los de la alianza

-Claro maestro- respondió Renka

-Mmmm… rodeados de mocosos…- murmuro Dante –bueno será interesante- le brillaron los ojos

-Bueno sigamos con la clase…- interrumpió Vergil la discusión, el resto de la clase siguió normal, Vergil le lanzo varios libros a Dante que estaba dormido despertándolo a cada momento, este solo levantaba la cabeza miraba a su alrededor y seguía durmiendo para molestia de su hermano

-Bueno jóvenes… hoy no les encargare ningún trabajo…- Vergil dijo dirigiéndose a sus alumnos –pueden retirarse- todos se pusieron de pie y se retiraron, dejando solo a los maestros

-Ey idiota… no estás dormido verdad- murmuro el de gabardina azul hacia su dormido hermano

-No… es solo que el viejo… como obtuvo esa información el extraterrestre- contesto Dante

-Eh escuchado de algo que llaman internet… aunque yo prefiero los libros- dijo Vergil al darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar –tus alumnos te están esperando… idiota-

Al oír esto, al maestro de deportes le brillaron los ojos

-Espero que hoy si me anoten más de uno- murmuro al desaparecer junto a su hermano, dejando solo el salón

XXXXXXXX

-Ey idiota donde conseguiste esa información- preguntaba Tanimoto y Kenichi al sujetar de sus ropas al ofendido

-Los idiotas son otros… ustedes no buscan bien- miro arrogantemente a todos los de la alianza, mientras sacaba su puntiaguda lengua

-Ruego a dios que hoy sea menos pesado la clase…- murmuro con escalofríos Ukita

-Tienes razón… ayer no pude entrenar bien con Freya por lo adolorido de mi cuerpo- respondió Kisara

-Es como si hubiera entrenado con el maestro Shiba- Takeda le dio un temblor

-Que, tienes miedo- dijo burlonamente Renka al ver que el chico se quedo mudo

-N-No es eso…- su piel se hiso mas blanca y comenzó a temblar con más fuerza

-Que te pasa Takeda- pregunto preocupado Kenichi

-E-Es que ayer le comente a Shiba sobre los maestros y la visita que harán al Ryozanpaku y…- su voz se entrecorto, trago algo de saliva –e-el también quiere ir-

-QUE- grito Kenichi y Ukita, los demás parecían muy emocionados (sobretodo Miu, al pensar que tendrían más visita)

-Sera muy interesante- murmuro Tanimoto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Tienes razón- comento Dante

-Mas personas interesantes- Vergil se unía a la discusión

-NO DIGAN ESO …- Kenichi volteo enojado, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión al ver a los dos maestros que estaban en medio de sus amigos –MAESTROS- volvió a gritar

-Joven impertinente… gritarnos a nosotros- con voz fría murmuro Vergil al darle la espalda y dirigirse al gimnasio

-Je, al parecer les caes bien a mi hermano… si hubieran sido otros ya los hubiera destrozado- con voz sarcástica dijo Dante

-Em- tragaron saliva todos los de la alianza, Kenichi estaba en shock al sentir la mirada penetrante del hombre de azul

-MUEVANSE ALUMNOS… YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR LA MASACRE- grito el maestro desde el gimnasio –PERDON LA CLASE- se corrigió muy tarde

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en clase, se decidió continuar con el juego de basquetbol, con la arrogancia de su maestro hasta las nubes, fue nuevamente todos contra él.

-Je ahora son más resistentes… pero es una lástima que sean otra vez ustedes- arrogantemente comento Dante al señalar a los jóvenes que estaban de pie, que eran los mismos que un día anterior

-N-No diga eso maestro- Ukita se levantaba, mostrando su orgullo

-U-Ukita- murmuro Kisara entre jadeos

-Je d-donde sacaste tantas fuerzas idiota- comento Tanimoto recordando el día anterior

-E-eso es U-Ukita- animaron Takeda y Kenichi al darle palmadas en la espalda

-N-No pienso pasar otra noche aquí, por culpa de mi debilidad- en el joven de judo se mostro algo de orgullo

-P-Porque dices eso- pregunto Renka

-Es cierto, te paso algo anoche- insistió Miu, que era la única que no parecía cansada en lo absoluto

-EY ME ESTAN IGNORANDO- interrumpió Dante al pasarle el balón a Kenichi –NO HAN METIDO NINGUNA- arrogante

Con rapidez se dispersaron todos los de la alianza, alrededor del maestro

-Esto es tan emocionante- dijo con sarcasmo puro, al hacer señas con sus manos incitándolos a atacar –Vamos mocosos- insistía

-NO PIENSO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR ESA MUSICA- grito Ukita causando confusión a sus compañeros, atacando al maestro

-Ey, esto no es clase de defensa personal…- dijo el de gabardina roja al darse cuenta que estaba siendo sujetado por el chico de anteojos

-EY UKITA- grito Kenichi al acercarse al joven

-VAYAN- contesto el joven de anteojos

-No desperdiciemos su sacrificio- murmuro Tanimoto al quitarle el balón, e ir corriendo hacia el cesto

-Cierto Kenichi- Miu se fue corriendo cerca del modelo, seguido de Renka y Takeda

-Wow mucha fuerza chico…- Dante comento al ver que seguía sujeto del joven –vas a ser fuerte… - el maestro tomo al chico de sus ropas y lo lanzo hacia los otros –ALGUN DIA- grito

-Tch Dante no te pases con los jóvenes… es solo un juego, no una masacre- interrumpió Vergil al ver a casi todos los jóvenes inconscientes

-Je estuvieron cercas… esto es divertido Vergil… deberías unirte con ellos así seria un reto- comento con sarcasmo señalando a los jóvenes que comenzaban a levantarse

-EY NO DIGA ESO MAESTRO- Kenichi se levanto rápido en signo de valor, mostrando de nuevo su mirada desafiante que es muy característico de el

-Esa mirada me gusta… cobarde valiente- dijo Dante al acercarse al chico y darle unas palmadas mandándolo al suelo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.

-Eh esa canción…- dijo Takeda al levantarse

-La oyen ustedes también- pregunto Renka

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Miu al brillarle los ojos

-Cierto- dijo Kisara

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

-E-ESS-A C-CA-ANCION- murmuro Ukita al temblar levemente

-Esa canción que- pregunto Tanimoto

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

-Eh… es una canción de cuna- murmuro Kenichi

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

-Tch… es el- murmuro Dante al voltear a ver a Vergil que afirmo con la cabeza, al desaparecer

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

-Terminaremos la clase después… nos vemos en la cena y al parecer llevaremos a alguien mas- se dirigió a sus alumnos y luego desaparecio ante el asombro de todos

-Q-Que velocidad- tartamudeo Kisara

-Ey Ukita… que era esa canción- pregunto Kenichi al observar a su amigo sudar y tragar saliva

-Anoche la oí… mientras me dejaron aquí… vi a un joven de cabellos blancos merodeando la escuela… y desapareció con la canción de nuevo- tembló nuevamente al recordar la aparición los demás se quedaron viendo entre si

-TENDREMOS MÁS VISITAS- grito emocionada Miu mientras le brillaban los ojos

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Mmmm… de día se ve más extraña la ciudad- un joven de cabellos blancos y un abrigo de color negro con rojo miraba desde la azotea el panorama

-Mucho sin verlo joven Walker- interrumpió la voz fría y autoritaria de Vergil

-Eh- el joven hiso una expresión de asombro a voltear a verlo –señor Vergil- lo reconoció

-El ya no es joven… ya tiene más de 100 años- con sarcasmo interrumpió Dante al aparecer al lado del joven que tenía una cicatriz que abarcaba hasta la mejilla –tu look está muy descuidado- señalo la cabellera larga del chico y sus maltratadas ropas

-Hola señor Dante… y disculpe por mi apariencia… luego me cambiare- contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-No pensé que vivirías tanto… eh escuchado rumores de tus apariciones pero pensé que era tu alma en pena- dijo con seriedad el hombre de gabardina roja

-Son por mis pecados, por esa razón he vivido tanto tiempo- contesto aun más serio Walker al mirar de nuevo hacia la ciudad

-No digas eso chico… o viejo… tú no tuviste la culpa- consoló Dante

-Oye no me digas viejo… tengo un nombre… ALLEN WALKER- alzo la voz

-Ey cálmate… viejo- respondió Dante al levantar sus brazos y ponerlos atrás de la nuca

-Y porque ha decidido aparecer- pregunto Vergil

-Em he sentido la presencia de una inocencia en este edificio… pero no logro encontrarla- respondió el chico de cicatriz al volver a la normalidad –al parecer no escondí todas-

-Supongo que es eso lo que atrae a los demonios- comento Vergil al recargarse en el barandal

-¿Demonios?- pregunto el chico –ahora que lo recuerdo… han pasado 100 años- puso una cara de asombro el chico al recordar todo, sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza

-Mucho tiempo sin verlos…- la voz y apariencia del chico cambiaron

-Em eres tu pianista siniestro- pregunto el hombre de gabardina roja al acercarse al chico

-Hola joven Catorceavo- correspondió el saludo Vergil

-Bueno… solo quería saludarlos… les encargo al chico- dio una leve reverencia a los dos jóvenes –su padre siempre estuvo visitándome- murmuro al volver a su apariencia normal -¿Eh?- exclamo con asombro

-Tch ese pianista siniestro…- dijo Dante –vamos a comer chico- le dio unas palmadas al joven confundido

-Em a donde… - pregunto Allen –supongo que estará bien… después de todo son 100 años- dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del arca que seguía abierta

-Lo esperamos aquí en una hora- dijo Vergil al retirarse

-Supongo que te vas a arreglar… así pareces pordiosero- comento con sarcasmo Dante

-No es necesario que me digas eso… sé que me he descuidado- murmuro Allen al entrar a la puerta de luz

-Hoy me encontré con personas que no aparentan su edad… eso es interesante- dijo el hombre de gabardina roja al desaparecer

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Apa… apa… apa… apa- decía Apachai mientras acomodaba la mesa

-La maestra Shigure todavía no regresa- pregunto Kenichi que se encontraba ayudando con la cena

-Así parece… por cierto Kenichi, hoy también fue una clase de deportes extremo- cuestión Sakaki

-N-No lo recuerde… me da escalofríos- dijo el discípulo al abrazarse a si mismo mientras temblaba levemente

-Porque… fue muy pesado… si es así te pondré a entrenar lo triple- interrumpió Akisame mientras le brillaban los ojos

-N-No es eso…- dijo Kenichi al temblar con más fuerza –es sobre la aparición que me conto Ukita-

-¿Aparición?... eso no existe- contesto Ma al entrar

-Jojojo si existen los demonios porque no las apariciones- interrumpió el anciano

-Por cierto Kenichi… me parece interesante el relato que conto Niijima- dijo Akisame mirando al chico que tomo la compostura

-Pues… lo más extraño es lo que dijo el maestro de historia… que tipo de relación tendrán- dijo Sakaki

-No hay que sacar conclusiones muy rápido maestros…- interrumpió Shiba al entrar con Takeda

-Buenas noches- saludo el boxeador

-TU- alzo la voz del maestro filosófico al ver a su rival de bigote

-Je, tu que… tu bigote sigue igual de mal- el maestro boxeador ínsito una pelea de egos

-Buenas noches- dijo Kisara al entrar con los demás

-Eh… y Ukita- pregunto Kenichi al no ver a su amigo

-El estúpido no se podía mover de su cama- respondió Tanimoto

-Papa… que está haciendo- Renka observaba como le tomaba fotos a Kisara, para su incomodidad

-Jojojo tenemos casa llena- exclamo el anciano al verlos a todos

-E-Ey Kenichi le podrías decir que me baje…- interrumpió Niijima al ser sujetado por Apachai

-Bájalo maestro Apachai- dijo entre suspiros Kenichi

-Apa- soltó al joven de orejas puntiagudas

-Ey Niijima tenemos cosas de que hablar- dijeron todos los de la alianza mientras tronaban sus nudillos

-Hey chico es cierto… como pudiste decirle eso a tus maestros- interrumpió Sakaki

-Me parece interesante… pero fue una deducción mía- contesto Niijima

-Entonces fueron una de tus mentiras- dijo Kenichi con un aura asesina

-No… como les dije encontré una descripción de Sparda en un libro que fue difícil de encontrar en la internet…- dijo con seriedad el joven marciano

-¿Libro?- pregunto Akisame –de que autor-

-No que sabias todo- interrumpió Shiba incitando de nuevo su guerra de egos

-Al parecer estuvo implicado en una guerra secreta hace cien años… y en ella se describía la historia y apariencia de Sparda…- Niijima fue interrumpido

-¿Guerra?- pregunto Kisara –que guerra-

-Una guerra entre la orden Negra y el Conde del milenio apoyado por la familia Noé- contesto Niijima –fue corta su aparición y no hablan mucho de él…- se quedo en silencio

-Que otra cosa cuenta…- pregunto Sakaki al ver que el chico se quedo mudo

-Ese libro muestra una faceta muy cruel de la iglesia… - miro con tristeza a los de su alrededor

-En verdad debe ser bastante duro… como para hacer que hagas ese tipo de expresión- murmuro Tanimoto, todos los de la alianza estaban mudos ante tanta muestra de dolor del joven marciano

-Supongo que si eres humano- comento Shiba

-Apa- dijo el maestro del Muay Thai con desanimo

- Ellos utilizaban una sustancia llamada inocencia, creada por dios para luchar contra el Conde… pero en el momento en que ganaron la guerra, la iglesia comenzó a temerles ya que la orden Negra tenía un Noé de su parte… un joven exorcista, que perdió la razón al ver a sus amigos asesinados sin piedad, desapareciendo al poco tiempo - dio un suspiro, el silencio seguía en la sala –eso fue lo único que encontré del libro… lo demás fue borrado de la enciclopedia que encontré-

-No sobrevivió nadie… y en verdad eran tan jóvenes- pregunto el anciano

-Sí, dice el nombre de Timothy y el mismo autor del libro… y el Noé, pero su nombre fue suprimido… el más joven era Timothy de 10 años… la mayoría no pasaba de los 22 y los generales, que eran los más fuertes exorcistas, eran adultos que no pasaban de los 40-

-En verdad que eran jóvenes…- susurro Sakaki –es una pena- dijo al beber de su botella

-Mmmm… supongo que le tienen miedo a lo que desconocen- dijo Kenichi, todos estaban en silencio en la sala

-Como se llama el libro y quien es el autor- pregunto Kensei

-"los secretos de la iglesia" su autor Lavi Bookman, al parecer fue renovada hace poco… ya que la descripción de Sparda indicaba que acababa de ser actualizada- contesto con seriedad el joven marciano –pero por como lo trataron de borrar tan rápido… era bastante serio el contenido-

-WOW YA LLEGARON- grito Miu al salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la puerta ignorando la seriedad que reinaba en la sala

-Ya lo sabremos muy pronto- murmuro Akisame, a lo que todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio –sobre el secreto de Sparda-

-Tendré que buscar ese libro… no puede dejarme con la duda- murmuro Tanimoto

-Si lo encuentras nos informas- dijo Kenichi apoyado por sus maestros

-Quiero saber quiénes eran esos noes… y el nombre del que estaba del lado de nosotros- comento Renka

-Lo mencionan como catorceavo… pero el nombre del exorcista, como les dije fue suprimido- comento Niijima

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Próximo capitulo la cena y presentación del nuevo invitado, conclusión de la historia del libro que Lavi escribió**


	5. Reunion

Reunión

-Tch te aseguro que ya nos perdimos- murmuro Dante al ver que estaba oscureciendo

-No digas eso señor Dante- decía Allen al levantar las manos y hacer señas

-Déjalo… el estúpido se siente perdido- comento Vergil con un tono leve de burla

-QUE DIJISTES IDIOTA- grito el hombre de gabardina roja al acercarse con su arma peligrosamente hacia su hermano, pero fue detenido por el exorcista

-Por favor- dijo el chico de cicatriz –pero es cierto señor Vergil… a donde vamos- pregunto

-No se preocupe joven Walker… se a donde vamos- respondió sin voltear a ver al joven

-Ey no es joven… es anciano- corrigió el hermano menor para molestia del exorcista, que comenzaba a salir un aura asesina –te puede dar un infarto- dijo con sarcasmo

-Em…- dio un suspiro Allen para calmarse –esto es Japón- pregunto

-Si- respondió Vergil

-Mmmm… en mi época este lugar era del conde- miro hacia el cielo recordando viejas batallas –chicos- murmuro con tristeza al ser interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la barbilla

-Wow… los moscos mutantes asesinos- dijo entre risas Dante al ver que el joven se frotaba la barbilla con dolor, y observar a la esfera dorada que volaba a su alrededor -Esa cosa es Timp quien sabe que-

-Es Timcanpy…- comento Vergil –eres idiota- dijo en tono burlón, sin perder seriedad

-Tú… en verdad quieres morir- dijo entre dientes Dante mientras se recogía las mangas de la gabardina en forma de amenaza

-V-Vamos no se peleen- imploro el chico que seguía sobándose la barbilla

-Ey chico… ahora que lo noto… esas ropas no te las había visto- dijo Dante al voltear a ver a Allen, traía su cabello amarrado con una coleta y un abrigo extraño con adornos plateados y la rosa cruz en el pecho

-Este fue el segundo uniforme que use como exorcista…- contesto con tristeza –lo estaba guardando ya que no lo use mucho tiempo, al igual que mi primer uniforme-

-No le da tristeza portar esa insignia…- comento Vergil al voltear a verlo levemente –me refiero a la rosa cruz- señalo su pecho

-No… esto…- puso su mano en la insignia –es un recuerdo de todos mis amigos… Kamui, Lenalee… Lavi…- se quedo en silencio

-Sabes sobrevivió el parche y el mocoso- dijo Dante al darle unas palmadas en la espalda –no murieron todos-

-Lavi y Timothy…- dijo asombrado el chico de cicatriz –eso me da alegría- miro de nuevo el cielo

-Ya llegamos- interrumpió Vergil que señalo una enorme propiedad al fondo de la calle, con una puerta enorme y vieja

-Ey eso es una casa… parece que está abandonada- dijo Dante al rascarse la barbilla

-Inculto… es un dojo- dijo el hombre de gabardina azul

-Vamos- dijo Allen deteniendo a Dante que estaba por abalanzarse a su hermano

Ya en la puerta

-Yo el tiro- dijo el hombre de gabardina roja al levantar su pie, seña de que estaba dispuesto a tirar la puerta

-Espere señor Dante- lo detuvo el viejo exorcista –Hay que toca…- al momento que dio el primer golpe la puerta se abrió con violencia –Ups- dijo el chico al rascarse la cabeza

-Wow… no tenías tantas fuerzas cuando te conocí- dijo Dante admirado

-Fueron 100 años… tenía que hacer algo- contesto Allen

-Es admirable que aun solo pudiera ejercitarse tanto… joven Walker- comento Vergil

-Te la van a cobrar- con tono burlón y señalando la puerta que colgaba de un tornillo dijo Dante

-Em… más deudas- en el exorcista se veía una nube de depresión –maestro- murmuro

-QUE LE PASO A LA PUERTA- grito una joven al acercarse –em…- se quedo callada al ver que estaban ahí los invitados –Bienvenidos- cambio su expresión por una más alegre

-Buenas noches… joven Furinji- saludo Vergil a la joven

-Se dio cuenta que estábamos acercándonos… admirable mocosa- comento Dante –fue el- señalo al chico de negro que solo sonrió con pena

-No se preocupe… esa puerta está muy vieja… aunque no me imagino con que tanta fuerza la abrieron- dijo la chica admirada, ya que está muy pesada la estructura –bueno pasen-

-Em… gracias- dijo Allen

-Supongo que ya llegaron todos- dijo Vergil al seguir a la chica que les mostraba el camino

-Si- contesto al detenerse en uno de los edificios que estaban en la propiedad –aquí es- abrió la puerta, seguida por otra y los guio a donde se encontraban todos reunidos

-_Todos tienen una gran presencia- _pensó el grupo que estaba adentro, observando a los recién llegados

-Wow… casa llena- exclamo Dante al ver a todas las personas reunidas

-B-Buenas noches- tartamudeo Allen al inclinarse cortésmente

-Jojojo un joven con tus modales es extraño- dijo el anciano

-Es cierto… nuestro discípulo no tiene tanta cortesía- dijo un hombre al acercarse –me llamo Akisame Koetsuji y enseño Jujitsu- saludo igual de cortes

_-Ese estúpido… todos los saludos se lo sabe- _ pensó un hombre al ponerse de pie –soy Sakaki Shio, maestro de karate- se presento el hombre, no tan cortes como el anterior

-Yo enseño Kenpo chino… me llamo Ma Kensei- saludo un hombre de vestimenta japonesa

-El padre de la joven Kensei- dijo Vergil al rascarse la barbilla el hombre afirmo con la cabeza

-Apa…- un hombre moreno se levanto de golpe –Mi nombre es Apachai Hopachai el dios de la muerte del bajo mundo del Muay thai- tomo la mano de cada uno de los invitados con fuerza

-Wow… muy alegre- dijo Dante al ver su mano –y muy fuerte- sonrió con altanería

-M-Mucho gusto señor Apachai- dijo Allen al verse su mano, Vergil solo afirmo con la cabeza

-Yo me llamo Shiba- dijo un hombre sin levantarse de su asiento

-No seas grosero Shiba- en Akisame le brillaron los ojos

-Wow vaya mirada- dijo burlonamente el hombre de gabardina roja –Mi nombre es Dante Sparda y imparto Deportes en la escuela de los mocosos- señalo a los jóvenes que estaban en silencio

-Me llamo Vergil Sparda, imparto Historia- se presento el de gabardina azul

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker- dijo el de apariencia joven, al poner su mano en el pecho y dar una pequeña reverencia

El discípulo se levanto y se dirigió al exorcista –mi nombre es Shirahama Kenichi- le dio la mano

-Mucho gusto Joven Shirahama- estrecho la mano del muchacho

-No me digas joven, tenemos casi la misma edad…- el discípulo fue interrumpido por la carcajada del maestro de deportes -De que se ríe-

-El es más viejo de lo que parece…- respondió al limpiarse unas lagrimas –no es así Allen- señalo al joven que se rascaba la cabeza

-Compórtese maestro…- interrumpió un joven de cabellos dorados –mi nombre es Tanimoto- también le dio la mano al chico de cabellos blancos

-Yo me llamo Kisara… no te dolió eso- la chica señalo la enorme cicatriz de su rostro

-No digas eso Kisara… es falta de respeto…- interrumpió la joven de cabellos dorados, para alivio del cuestionado –me llamo Miu- saludo alegremente

-Mmmm… pareces muy joven y a la vez muy fuerte…- una joven de ropas chinas se acerco –me llamo Renka-

-Ya les dije mocosos… él es más viejo… -Dante fue interrumpido por una katana en la garganta

-Déjalo en paz… ya ha sufrido bastante, como para que un idiota como tú, se lo recuerde cada vez que puede- murmuro Vergil, mostrando una mirada aun más fría de lo normal

-Tienes razón Vergil… pero no lo hago para molestarlo de esa manera- Dante respondía la mirada

_-Que miradas…- _pensó Akisame al rascarse la barbilla –_son personas peligrosas- _

-P-Por favor, maestros- interrumpió Kenichi

-Es cierto… tiene razón el señor Dante- comento Allen para sorpresa de todos

-A que se refiere joven- dijo Ma al mirar de nuevo al chico –no pareces mayor a 23-

-NIIJIMA SCAN PUNTO MAXIMO- grito el chico marciano mientras hacía movimientos extraños

-¿Eh?- dijo Allen al ver al extraño chico –está bien- volteo a ver a los jóvenes que estaban enfrente de el

-Si no te preocupes… así es de extraño el idiota- murmuro Tanimoto al tomar asiento junto a los demás

-Jojojo tomen asiento- dijo el anciano al señalar unos lugares vacios

-AH…- reacciono el discípulo boxeador, al parecer se había quedado en shock con la presencia de los recién llegados –mi nombre es Takeda- saludo a los invitados levantando su mano

-Idiota- murmuro Tanimoto

-Je tú fuiste el único que no había reaccionado- dijo burlonamente Dante señalando al chico –azul-

-Je disculpe maestros… pero digamos que no he estado en mis 5 sentidos últimamente- dijo Takeda, al parecer no le molesta su apodo

-Ya veo… supongo que fue por este idiota joven Ikki- dijo Vergil al tomar asiento y señalar a su hermano

-No creo que fuera el único… supongo que este es tu maestro- respondió Dante al señalar al hombre de parche

-Jejeje que te parece un entrenamiento más intenso- Shiba miro a su alumno –me estas dejando en vergüenza – le brillaron los ojos a Takeda solo le dio un escalofrió

-Y que artes marciales estudiantes- pregunto Tanimoto a Allen que estaba junto a Dante y Vergil

-Pues… mi maestro me enseño varias técnicas, pero nunca indico de que clase eran- contesto el joven de cicatriz

-¿Maestro? – pregunto Dante

-Se llamaba Cross Marian- contesto el chico de cabellos blancos, dando una mirada de tristeza

-Cross… es el hombre que menciono el músico- interrumpió Vergil

-¿Músico?- dijo Sakaki ya que estaba al lado del hombre de azul

-Ey eso es cerveza…- pregunto Dante al observar la botella en la mano del hombre

-Claro- contesto el hombre al enseñar el objeto –gustas- pregunto

-Si… no he tomado desde que Salí de la agencia- dijo el de gabardina roja al tomar una botella que le dio el maestro de karate

_-dijo agencia- _murmuro Renka a Takeda, que seguía en shock por los planes que tenía en su maestro

-_al parecer es cierto lo que dijo el idiota- _Tanimoto señalo al cuerpo sin vida de su marciano amigo

-_Ey los estoy escuchando-_susurro Dante interrumpiendo la discusión de sus alumnos

-Es cierto maestros…- dijo el anciano llamando la atención –ustedes qué tipo de relación tienen con el hombre Sparda-

-Muy directo señor Furinji- contesto Vergil

-Jojojo- exclamo el anciano

-Según lo que nos conto nuestro discípulo…- Akisame se quedo viendo a los dos gemelos

-Ustedes dijeron que el anciano vio a su padre- termino Ma

-APA- grito el maestro de Muay Thai

-Según Takeda… el es un demonio- dijo Shiba al unirse a la platica

-¿Sparda… demonio?- dijo Allen que solo recibió una sonrisa arrogante del hombre de gabardina roja

-Tu no tuviste el placer… ya que estabas bajo control del pianista siniestro- le murmuro el hombre de gabardina roja, causando confusión a todos

La sala se quedo en silencio, todos miraban la sonrisas que daban los dos gemelos a los maestros y alumnos

-Eso es simple…- interrumpió el silencio Vergil –lo oyeron del joven Haruo-

-Q-Que son de el- tartamudeo Takeda y Kenichi

-Son descendientes de Sparda- dijo Tanimoto

-Te equivocas modelo…- miro con arrogancia el hombre de gabardina roja –somos sus hijos-

-QUE- gritaron todos los alumnos, los maestros simplemente abrieron en grande sus ojos

-JOJOJO- se rio el anciano –eso no lo esperaba- se acaricio la barba con gracia

-¿Eh?- Allen no sabía en la mas mínimo de que hablaban

-Es una historia bastante larga… - dijo Vergil al voltear levemente a ver, al chico confundido

-YA ESTA LA COMIDA- grito Miu al entrar con varios platos –que paso- vio a todos con cara de asombro y en silencio

-APA- el maestro del Muay Thai reacciono primero –te ayudo Miu- entro corriendo a la cocina

La joven sirvió la mesa, era bastante comida

-Ey chico…- dijo Dante al ver la cara de hambriento del joven de cicatriz

-JOJOJO tienes hambre- pregunto el anciano a lo que el joven afirmo con la cabeza

-Miu prepara comida muy rica… apa- dijo el dios de la muerte al ponerle un plato servido enfrente del chico

-je… no te preocupes amigo hay mas- dijo Takeda al ver que el joven devoro el plato en un instante para asombro de todos hasta del mismo Apachai

-Eh…- por fin reacciono el marciano –donde estoy- pregunto

-Por fin despiertas... estupido- dijo Tanimoto desde la mesa

-Cierto idiota- respondió Kenichi al verlo burlonamente

-Te perdiste de una plática bastante interesante- murmuro Renka y Kisara

-Joven Niijima…venga a tomar asiento- dijo Akisame

-Te vas a quedar sin comer…- dijo burlonamente Dante señalando al joven de cicatriz que devoraba todo

-E-Esto se convirtió en un concurso de comida- dijo Sakaki al comer rápidamente

-E-Es cierto- dijo Kenichi al devorar el plato

-No es necesario que hagan eso… es la naturaleza del joven Walker- dijo la voz fría del hermano mayor

-Eh… esa insignia donde la he visto- dijo Niijima al señalar el pecho del joven que comía, llamando la atención de todos

-La conoces- dijo Allen al bajar el plato de inmediato, mirando al chico de orejas puntiagudas

-No… es solo que la conozco de alguna parte… creo que fue durante mi investigación de Sparda- murmuro el chico, que tenía sus sentidos al máximo por la presencia de todos los maestros y de ellos 3

-Cierto joven Haruo… ya nos dirá de donde saco la información que nos leyó esta mañana- Vergil clavo su mirada en el joven marciano

-Cierto extraterrestre- se unía el maestro Dante, el joven se quedo en silencio

-Fue de internet…- interrumpió Tanimoto al ver que su amigo no decía nada –en una enciclopedia encontró un libro llamado "Los secretos de la iglesia"…-

-Ya veo internet… - dijo Vergil –ese libro también está ahí-

-Lo conoce maestro- pregunto Kisara

-Si… tengo el original… pero en el no mencionan mucho a nuestro padre- contesto el hombre de azul

-¿Padre?- pregunto Miu, pues ella no estaba presente en la plática anterior

-Fue actualizada recientemente la información…- reacciono Niijima –pero lo más extraño es que trataron de borrarlo rápidamente-

-Es por el contenido joven Haruo… ya que la iglesia trata de mantener secreta esa guerra- respondió Vergil

-Ya veo… es el libro que escribió el parches- dijo Dante ganándose una mirada de confusión de los invitados –mejor dicho Lavi Bookman-

-LAVI- grito Allen al pararse de la mesa

-Ya te habíamos dicho que el sobrevivió… o no- le murmuro Vergil

-Como, está relacionado con ellos- pregunto Akisame al ver la expresión de asombro del joven exorcista

-Eso no importa señor Koetsuji- interrumpió Vergil, al ver la cara de tristeza de Allen que puso su mano en el pecho y agacho un poco su cabeza

-Apa- el maestro de Muay Thai dio una palmadas al joven decaído –no deberías estar triste… la vida no es fácil- el joven levanto la cabeza y dio una cálida sonrisa

-Wow te pones serio- dijo Dante al ver la expresión del dios de la muerte

-Tch- exclamo Allen al taparse su ojo izquierdo

-Que pasa chico- pregunto Sakaki al ver inclinarse aun más al joven, en señas de dolor

-N-Nada- dijo Allen al levantar la cabeza, se encontraba sudando

-Tan divertida que estaba la reunión- dijo Dante

-Eh ya se van- pregunto Ma al ver que los 3 invitados se ponían de pie

-Ustedes saben que tenemos una agencia… no es así- dijo Vergil al desaparecer en la puerta

-Hay que trabajar- comento Dante al salir del cuarto –vamos viejo- señalo al chico que se tapaba uno de sus ojos

-¿Viejo? No es tan grande- dijo Renka –anciano el- señalo al señor Furinji que reía ante tanta falta de respeto

-Mmmm… hasta luego- Allen ignoro la pregunta de la joven al desaparecer junto al maestro de deportes

-Vaya si que son rápidos- dijo Shiba al acercarse a la puerta y no ver a nadie

-Que quiso decir con viejo… sé que es mayor, pero tiene casi nuestra misma edad- dijo Kisara

-Ellos saben algo que nosotros no- dijo Ma desde su asiento

-Esa insignia…- murmuro Niijima

-Donde la vistes- pregunto Takeda

-No se… pero en algún lado la vi- contesto el marciano

-Bueno… si nos disculpan- Shiba tomo de sus ropas a Takeda, arrastrándolo hacia la salida –hay que entrenar-

-QUE- grito el alumno –P-Pero ya es de noche- trato de liberarse sin tener éxito, todos miraron como era arrastrado hasta desaparecer.

-Nosotras también nos vamos- dijo Renka al ponerse de pie junto a Kisara

-Vienes Tanimoto- dijo al voltear a ver al chico pensativo –que pasa-

-Nada… es solo que ese chico…- recordó al joven Walker

-Ya veo lo notaste…- dijo Sakaki al dar un trago de su cerveza

-Ustedes también- dijo Kenichi

-Que- pregunto Niijima, al parecer era el único que no había notado nada ya que todos los presentes se veían entre si

-Ese chico tiene una gran pena…- respondió el anciano a Niijima –una culpa… un sentimiento muy grande para un chico tan bueno-

-Como puedes saber que es bueno anciano… si lo acabamos de conocer- dijo Sakaki ganándose una mirada de todos –no podemos confiar tan rápido en la gente-

-No digas eso Sakaki… un maestro siempre sabe en quien confiar- Apachai dijo para sorpresa de todos

-Je- dijo el maestro de karate al beber de su botella

-En serio será tan viejo… sigo insistiendo no parece mayor a nuestra edad- dijo Kenichi

-Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos… aun para nosotros que estamos viejos- respondió el anciano

-Buscare información… mañana les digo lo que encuentre- dijo Niijima al salir junto a los demás de la alianza

-Hay cosas más peligrosas que Yomi y Yami- dijo Miu

-Sparda… la orden negra… los Noé… el conde del milenio- murmuro Akisame –saldré de viaje… mañana mismo… creo que conozco a alguien que puede responderme eso-

-A quien- pregunto Ma

-Al mismo autor del libro… es un viejo amigo mío- dijo para asombro de todos, el maestro de jujitsu

-EH- exclamaron todos al ver retirarse al hombre filosófico

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Estos demonios… son akumas- dijo Allen al ver el polvo de unas criaturas que aparecieron

-Son las criaturas que vimos durante muestro viaje a tu época- dijo Vergil al limpiar su katana

-No les podemos matar… ya que condenaríamos sus almas- comento Dante con decepción –pero fue divertida su pelea- guardaba sus armas con arrogancia

-Estos son restos de aquella guerra…- un hombre apareció de la oscuridad –mucho tiempo aprendiz- dijo ver su cabellera roja larga, y una sotana negra

-EH- grito Allen –m-maestro-

-¿Maestro?... otro viejo- dijo Dante al señalar al hombre que se acercaba

-No sea irrespetuoso idiota- respondió agresivo el ofendido –no soy viejo… solo una reencarnación- dio un suspiro

-Ya veo… usted debe ser Cross Marian- dijo Vergil al voltear a verlo levemente

-Pues se puede decir que si… aunque ese no es mi nombre- contesto el de sotana negra mientras sacaba un cigarro –ya no queda mucho de la guerra contra el conde… pero esto se pone difícil ya que están detrás de la inocencia que está escondida en algún lugar-

-M-Maestro…- siguió tartamudeando el chico de cabellos blancos

-Cállate idiota aprendiz… -el hombre de cabellos rojos dijo al acercarse al chico –no pensé que vivieras tanto tiempo… perdón por dejarte tan grande carga- dijo al acariciarle la cabeza

-En serio es mi maestro- pregunto el chico que no creía tanta muestra de afecto del hombre

-Tch… claro- le dio un fuerte golpe con la mano que tenía en su cabeza, mandándolo al suelo

-No seas duro con el chico- dijo Dante al ponerle la espada en el cuello

-Tch… te pareces a Sparda… ese idiota también me amenazo- dijo Cross al mirar al cielo y recordar el pasado

-Somos sus hijos- respondió Vergil a lo que el hombre de sotana tiro el cigarro en forma de asombro

-Ya veo… eso explica sus apariencias- comento el hombre

-Estúpido Maestro- dijo Allen al levantarse y sobarse la cabeza

-Vamos… tienes algo que es mío estúpido aprendiz- dijo Cross al encender otro cigarrillo

-Ey eso me molesta- Dante le arrebato el cigarro al hombre que solo chisteo los dientes

-Se refiere judment… vamos… tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo el chico al aparecer una gran puerta conformada por cristales y un numero en la punta

-Claro- dijo el hombre al entrar seguido por los demás

XXXXXXXX

-Mmmm…- un hombre veía desde lejos la discusión –restos de la anterior guerra- murmuro

-Que ve Conde- pregunto un joven al acercarse a el

-Nada Wisely… es solo que vi a un viejo incordio… falta encontrar al último de los hermanos, el que contenga las memorias de Ira- dijo al desaparecer

-Bueno… esto es solo el inicio- murmuro el chico al dejar ver sus ojos color miel

-Es un gran paisaje… y pensar que alguna vez esto fue nuestro- dijo otro hombre al aparecer junto al chico

-Hola Tyki… vamos que hay que prepararnos para la nueva guerra- dijo el joven al desaparecer

-Guerra… - murmuro el hombre al ver el paisaje –otra guerra- observaba con tristeza la ciudad desde la cima del edificio

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Que está viendo maestro- pregunto Takeda al ver que Shiba miraba la cima de un edificio

-Esto se está poniendo peligroso…- murmuro el maestro

-Porque dice eso- pregunto el alumno

-Es usted muy hábil- dijo un joven de larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta y un extraño uniforme

-Y tú de donde saliste- pregunto el alumno al ponerse en guardia

-Tch… eso no te importa… solo les diré algo… los Noé están apareciendo- murmuro el chico al desaparecer

-Tenia la misma insignia que Allen…- murmuro Takeda al recordar las vestimentas del joven –Ey maestro- al parecer estaba siendo ignorado

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Eso fue muy imprudente Kanda- una joven regañaba al chico de cabellos largos –ellos tuvieron contacto con Allen… y no podemos permitir que se entere de nosotros… no aun-

-No digas tonterías hermana… - otra joven interrumpía –ya es tiempo de darnos a conocer- dijo al soltar un suspiro

-Es cierto, pero todo a su tiempo... - dijo el joven de mirada agria

-Je das muestra de tu vejez... Kanda- respondió la joven de cabello corto hasta los hombros –pero tú y mi hermana si tienen inocencias, malditos-

-Muérete Alma- reclamo el joven al poner posición de batalla señalando a la mujer con su katana, esta solo sonrio altaneramente haciendo señas de ataque

-Cálmense… ya están grandes los dos como para pelear- la mujer que traía el cabello amarrado en una trenza se interpuso entre ellos

-Está bien… pero muérete hermana- dijo la joven de cabellos sueltos

-Es cierto… muérete tu también Alba- Kanda respondía con frialdad la mujer solo hiso pucheros

-Así que ya aparecieron los Noé… - cambio el tema la mujer de cabellos sueltos al observar a lo lejos al hombre que estaba en el edificio, al parecer no se dio cuenta que lo observaban –y esos demonios que acompañaban a Allen… quienes serán- pregunto

-Ellos son Dante y Vergil… de la agencia Devil May Cry- respondió Alba

-Ya veo… crees que quieran probar fuerzas conmigo- dijo Alma al tronarse los nudillos

-Solo porque eres fuerte… no significa que seas indestructible tarada- comento Alba con un suspiro

-Tú sabes muy bien que soy indestructible… de alguna forma- respondió la de cabellos sueltos

-Ya vámonos… a informar a la orden... a la nueva orden negra- dijo Kanda al saltar del edificio seguido por Alba que salto al activar unos brazaletes que se transformaron en botas.

-Mph... supongo que nos volveremos a ver... Allen Walker...-murmuro al Alma al recogerse el cabello hacia atras, dejando ver sus estigmas y su leve cambio de color de piel -Mientras pueda mantener controlada la Ira... podre seguir peleando en su contra... familia Noe- dijo al dar una sonrisa maligna haciendo resaltar el color de sus ojos miel, al momento en que salto del edificio

XXXXXXXXXX

-Ya veo maestro…- dijo Allen al rascarse la barbilla –existe de alguna forma la orden-

-Así es… pero ya no está con la iglesia- respondió el hombre de sotana negra-y es pequeña, con solo dos integrantes con inocencias… Kanda y otra mujer-

-¿KANDA?- exclamo Allen

-Por su naturaleza como segundo exorcista… ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo… la otra mujer tiene la inocencia de Lenalee Lee- comento Cross –aunque también hay otra exorcista… pero de ella no tengo información completa… solo sé que no usa inocencia-

-Me parece interesante tu relato- dijo Vergil que se encontraba limpiando su katana

-Je se te pasaron dos inocencias de esconder… y aparte la que está en alguna parte de la escuela- dijo con sarcasmo Dante

-A Kanda… no lo encontré en ese momento… y Lenalee… fue ayudada por Kamui- dijo Cross ganándose una mirada de todos –Kamui perdió la vida en el intento, igual que Klaud, pero supongo que el idiota de Lavi no se percato de eso-

-Ya veo… se salvaron ellos- dijo Allen con una mirada triste –pero los demás…- se quedo corto

-Ya es suficiente idiota aprendiz… dame mi inocencia- reclamo el hombre de sotana –yo solo quiero estar rodeado de cosas hermosas- observo a todos los de su alrededor

-Cierto no he tenido la oportunidad de ver una hermosa mujer… aunque la que vi estaba muy bien… lo malo es que era una anciana- dijo Dante al recordar a la maestra de Chikage

_-Son iguales_- pensó Allen al ver que los dos compartían los mismos pensamientos de mujeriegos

-Bueno… que estas esperando idiota- insistió el maestro Cross

-S-Si voy- el joven se retiro a una de las puertas y la abrió, mostrando a Hevlaska

-Así que ella también sobrevivió- dijo Cross al rascarse la barbilla

-Si… no sé cómo, pero gracias a ella pude esconder todas las inocencias- dijo el joven de cicatriz

_-Fue el catorceavo… cuando perdiste la razón Allen- _contesto el ser de luz al entregarle algo al exorcistas

-Ya veo… el pianista siniestro no es tan malo como su risa macabra- dijo Dante con sarcasmo

-Aun sigue el corazón suelto- pregunto Cross

-¿Corazón?- dijo Dante

-Si… pero nunca supe de él…- contesto Allen con tristeza

-Es otro tipo de inocencia- dijo Vergil, al ver que no le contestaron a Dante

-Es el corazón de la inocencia… destruido este la inocencia deja de existir- respondió Cross

-Ya veo… entonces se te pasaron varias- dijo Dante al señalar al joven exorcista

-Pues así parece- respondió con una sonrisa

-Bueno… tenemos que irnos… mañana tenemos que dar clases- dijo Vergil al ponerse de pie

-Eh… cierto se me olvidaba- comento Dante

-S-Son maestros- pregunto Allen –puedo ir con ustedes… me parece interesante el conocer una escuela-

-Ya estuviste ahí… de hecho asustaste la noche de ayer a un estudiante- con sarcasmo respondió el hombre de gabardina roja

-En serio- dijo sorprendido el chico

-Si puede venir… después de todo usted parece que se va a comportar mejor que el idiota de Dante- comento Vergil

-Que dijiste…- dijo entre dientes el hombre de gabardina roja

-A mi no me interesa… ya obtuve lo que quise y me voy… aquí está mi número de teléfono si necesitan algo- Cross les dio un pequeño papel –Voy a investigar más de esa copia de organización-

¿Teléfono? Como el de los buscadores- Allen se imaginaba la enorme caja que cargaban en la antigüedad

-Idiota aprendiz… ya existe la tecnología, mira- dijo al sacar del bolsillo un pequeño aparato y desaparecer por la puerta que mantenía abierta Allen en la escuela

-Bueno… lo vemos en la mañana- se despidió Vergil

-Voy a venir por ti… supongo que en la azotea de la escuela- dijo Dante al desaparecer junto a su hermano en la puerta

-Escuela… internet… teléfono… enciclopedia…- son muchas cosas que debo conocer- en Allen se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa -al parecer se me pasaron algunas inocencias… pero tengo la de todos guardadas aquí- cerró la puerta donde se encontraba Hevlaska

_-Tambien falta la inocencia de Timothy… ya que el la tenía en su frente- _respondió una voz en su interior

-C-Catorceavo- murmuro el chico al taparse el rostro

-_Estas bien Allen- _pregunto el ser de luz, que estuvo en silencio durante toda su platica, el chico solo respondio afirmando con la cabeza

XXXXXXXXXX

OMAKE

-S-Se acabo la comida- murmuro Miu al ver que no tenía nada en la alacena

-Ese chico comió más que Apachai- dijo Sakaki al beber de su cerveza

-T-Tengo que ir a comprar- dijo con una enorme nube negra la joven

* * *

-Mmmm… no encuentro nada…- dijo Niijima –parece que volvieron a borrar toda la información-

-M-Maestro S-Shiba ya es de madrugada- dijo Takeda que se encontraba en el suelo

-Ya te puedes ir…- respondió el maestro dando un suspiro el alumno –PERO DESPUES DE 500 SENTADILLAS Y 1000 LAGARTIJAS- grito

* * *

-Ey maestro Akisame… donde conoció a ese autor- pregunto Kenichi al maestro de jujitsu

-Pues en uno de mis viajes… pero la verdad no tengo idea de dónde buscarlo- en el maestro se formo una leva cara de preocupación

-QUE- grito Kenichi

* * *

-LALALALALA- gritaba un chico de cabellos largos en la oscuridad –mañana iré a ver a mi general demoniaco- dijo al detener su paso –q-que demonios- tartamudeo al ver que unas personas saltaron del edificio, cayendo enfrente de este

-Em disculpa- dijo la mujer de trenzas al desactivar unas botas de color rojo, transformándolas en brazaletes

-Tch ruidoso- dijo el joven que los acompañaba al pasarlo de largo

-Ey deberíamos ir a visitar la escuela esa… después de todo somos unas profesionales- grito la chica que aterrizo al final, ignorando al joven asustado

-Es cierto… podríamos decir que estas por una conferencia de robótica… o algo por el estilo- dijo la de trenzas ignorando al chico

-No digan tonterias... par de idiotas... no debemos presentarnos ante el brote de habas... no es tiempo- alzo la voz Kanda al voltear a ver a las dos mujeres que estaban emocionadas ante la idea

-Tch... tan amargado como siempre- murmuro Alma al pasarlo de largo

-Cálmense... no quiero que peleen de nuevo- Alba dio un suspiro al seguir a los otros dos que estaban discutiendo, ignorando por completo al joven que veía en silencio como se alejaban

-Q-Quienes eran- dijo el joven al ver retirarse a las extrañas personas –Tendré que avisar a los de la alianza… pueden ser de Yami-

* * *

**Hola a todos, algunos personajes los invente pero creo que se está saliendo mucho del tema de Kenichi… prometo ponerlo más en el siguiente capitulo aunque jurar en vano es pecado XD**


	6. Visitas

Visitas

-M-Mi cuerpo…- murmuraba un joven de cabellos azules, al caminar lentamente por las calles

-H-Hola T-Takeda- saludo un joven que venía apoyado en un bastón

-J-Je otra vez el mismo B-bastón- se burlo el chico señalando en lo que se apoyaba en otro chico –U-Ukita- dio un suspiro

-Hola- saludo una chica de ropas japonesas al acercarse

-R-Renka- murmuraron los dos chicos al recargarse en la pared

-Parece que no pasaron buena noche- dijo la chica el señalarlos burlonamente

-El maestro Shiba…- dio un temblor –se paso ayer con el entrenamiento… que empezamos al terminar la cena- dijo Takeda

-HOLA- grito una chica al acercarse –Takeda, Ukita y Renka- saludo a todos

-Hola Miu…- dijeron todos los chicos.-Y Kenichi- preguntaron

-Em… el viene atrás…- señalo la chica el fondo, venia el discípulo con otra nube en su cabeza

-Eh y ahora Kenichi- pregunto Takeda

-N-Nada… es solo que aun no entiendo muy bien lo de anoche- contesto el chico al acercarse

-EH… ahora que recuerdo… que fue lo que descubrieron ayer en la cena- pregunto Ukita al tirar su bastón y volver a su posición normal

-Pues fue una plática bastante interesante- interrumpió Tanimoto al acercarse

-Y a la vez nos dejaron con más dudas- dijo Kisara al aparecer también

-Por que dicen eso- pregunto el joven de anteojos

-Ayer conocimos a un joven… que acompaño a los maestros- murmuro Renka recordando la noche anterior

-Aunque el maestro Dante insiste en que no es un joven…- dijo Kenichi

-QUE NO ME DIGAN PARTES… CUENTENME- grito el chico que no asistió a la cena, estaba desesperado porque todos se veían entre si

-Te contaremos…- interrumpió Niijima

-Ey estúpido que encontraste de la insignia de Allen- pregunto Kenichi, al parecer todos ignoraban a Ukita

-Nada… la enciclopedia donde encontré lo de Sparda fue borrada… sin dejar rastro- dijo el joven marciano

-Ahora que recuerdo… ayer paso algo interesante cuando iba con el maestro Shiba- interrumpió Takeda

-Eh… a que te refieres- pregunto Tanimoto al ver que su amigo no contestaba

-Anoche el maestro murmuro que se estaba poniendo peligroso y…- se quedo pensativo el boxeador

-Que paso- pregunto Renka, Ukita no entendía en lo más mínimo de la discusión

-Un joven apareció de la nada… y nos dijo que los Noé están apareciendo traía la insignia del amigo Allen- dijo con seriedad Takeda, los demás solo se quedaron en silencio

-Esto se va a poner interesante-interrumpió una mujer de cabellos suelto hasta los hombros –que, mocosos como ustedes sepan de esto-

-Tu de donde saliste- pregunto Kisara señalando a la mujer

-NIIJIMA SCAN PUNTO CRÍTICO- grito el joven de orejas puntiagudas, llamando la atención de todos los de la alianza

-A donde se fue- pregunto Tanimoto al voltear a ver de nuevo el lugar donde estaba la mujer

-Tch… esto se está poniendo peligroso- dijo Miu al ponerse seria

-Hay muchas personas con grandes habilidades… -comento entre jadeos el joven marciano –serán de Yami…-

-LALALALA- vino un joven cantarín –mi señor demoniaco- se inclino ante Niijima ayudándolo a apoyar

-Siegfried- saludo Kenichi

-Ayer me tope con personas muy fuertes- dijo con seriedad el joven recién llegado-aunque no entendí nada de su platica-

-Que platica- pregunto Ukita –alguien me podría explicar qué demonios están hablando- suplico el chico

-Te explicare de camino a la escuela- dijo Takeda

-Es cierto es tarde- Kisara miro su reloj

-Iré a su escuela… según mi señor demoniaco hay unos maestros interesantes- dijo Siegfried

-No solo son interesantes…- dijo Renka

-Son medio demonios- termino Tanimoto

-Q-QUE- grito Ukita

-Ahora que recuerdo… Yami y Yomi no han hecho ningún movimiento- dijo Kenichi

-Es cierto…- contesto Takeda, Tanimoto solo se quedo serio

-Quien habrá sido esa mujer… si lo notaron verdad- dijo Niijima al mirar a sus amigos alejarse

-A que te refieres- pregunto Kenichi al voltear a verlo levemente

-Traía la misma insignia de Allen Walker- contesto el joven marciano, haciendo que todos voltearan –veo que no lo notaron- se retiro adelantándose a todos sus súbditos

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Estúpida Alma… y luego dices que soy yo el imprudente- un joven que veía desde la cima a los jóvenes alejarse

-Es cierto hermana… aunque no importa... creo- dio un suspiro la mujer de trenza

-Ya cállense, hermana y Kanda… es solo que me parecieron interesantes… es una lastima que ya no los veremos- dijo entre suspiros Alma

-Vámonos Alba- dijo el joven de cabellos largos al darle la espalda, ignorando los comentarios de la otra mujer -es hora de regresar al cuartel-

-Si- el otro contesto ignorando a su hermana

-Ey no me ignoren- grito la mujer al desaparecer junto a los dos jóvenes -aunque seamos pocos en la orden... son molestos- murmuro la mujer al bajar del edificio donde se encontraban

* * *

Al poco tiempo apareció un hombre aristócrata con un joven de turbante y unos extraños ojos en la frente

-Por aquí sentí la presencia de Wrath- dijo el joven de turbante

-Mmm… se estará escondiendo- dijo el hombre al rascarse la cabeza con un baston

-No creo Conde…- se quedo pensativo el chico

-Que pasa Wisely- pregunto el hombre

-Es solo que alguien esta suprimiendo a Wrath… una persona con una fuerte fuerza de voluntad… y mente- contesto el chico al dar una sonrisa macabra

-Jo Wisely… que te hagan reir de esa forma… debe ser una persona interesante- dijo el hombre victoriano al desaparecer junto al chico

* * *

-Tch…- dijo la mujer al ver el edificio en donde se encontraban hace un momento

-Que pasa hermana- pregunto Alba al ver el rostro de la otra mujer

-Estan apunto de llegar a mi- murmuro Alma al poner una cara de tristeza –las memorias de ira… se estan volviendo mas fuertes...- comento al tomarse la cabeza en signo de dolor

-Estúpida mujer- Kanda le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la mujer, con el reverso de su katana

-Ey que te pasa anciano- grito la mujer agredida

-¿Anciano?... quieres morir- comento el chico al desenfundar su katana

-Vamos… a ver quién es el que muere… anciano- dijo la mujer incitando una pelea

-Vamos… cálmense no se olviden que somos del mismo bando- dijo la mujer de trenza al interponerse entre los dos

-Bueno…vamonos ya... que nos queda un largo camino que recorrer- comento Alma al dar un suspiro de aburrimiento

-Tch... esos aviones me dan asco- murmuro Kanda al guardar su katana y seguir caminando

-Je te dan miedo los aviones- Alma insitaba una pelea al ponerse a un lado del joven de mirada agria

-Mmmm… se fuerte- dijo Alba al ver a su hermana, después corrió para alcanzarlos

XXXXXXXXXX

-Hola Viejo- saludo Dante al ver salir al joven exorcista de la puerta de cristal, que se encontraba en el techo de la escuela

-No me digas viejo… señor Dante- contesto el joven sin ánimos

-No dormiste bien… es malo para tu edad- con sarcasmo comento el hombre de gabardina roja

-No es eso… es solo que tengo hambre- contesto el joven de cicatriz al frotarse el estomago

-Eh… ahora que recuerdo como comías ahí adentro- pregunto Dante al señalar la puerta que seguía abierta

-Ni yo mismo lo sé…casi todo el tiempo estaba bajo control del catorceavo- contesto con tristeza el joven

-Mmmm… ya veo… bueno vamos- el medio demonio salto, parándose en la barda y voltear a ver la cara de duda de su acompañante –vamos a comer viejo- le dio una seña de que subiera

-Comida…- le brillaron los ojos al saltar al lado del hombre, los dos estaban ahora parados en la barda

-Wow… ya llegaron los chicos- dijo Dante al ver que abajo estaban reunidos varios jóvenes –ya llegaron el cobarde valiente y los demas- señalo a un grupo en especial

-¿Cobarde valiente? Se refiere al joven Kenichi y sus amigos- pregunto Allen al mirar hacia abajo –Y ahora que recuerdo… y el señor Vergil- pregunto cambiando de tema

-El ya está adentro… le da por llegar temprano... solo por hoy- contesto Dante

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de nuevo Allen

-No se porque... el idiota le gusto la biblioteca que tienen en este lugar- contesto el hombre de rojo al rascarse la cabeza

-KYA- grito una joven al ver a dos hombres parados en la azotea

-Vamos… cuanto apuestas que caigo en medio de los chicos de la alianza- dijo el hombre ignorando los gritos de los alumnos normales

-¿Alianza?- pregunto Allen

-El cobarde valiente tiene una alianza… la llaman Shinpaku… o algo asi- contesto al saltar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-LALALALALA- gritaba un chico al dar vueltas en su propio eje

-Que esta pasando- dijo Takeda al oir el grito de una de las estudiantes

-E-El maestro- Ukita apunto hacia el tejado –Y-Y el fantasma-

-¿Fantasma?- preguntaron todos al ver hacia el tejado, estaban Dante y Allen parados en la barda de alambre

-Tch… nunca se comporta como maestro- murmuro Tanimoto

-A que te refieres con fantasma Ukita- pregunto Kisara al ver la cara de espanto de su amigo

-F-Fantasma- tartamudeo Kenichi

-Fantasmas... me parece interesante- Siegfried interrumpió su canto

-Te refieres a Allen- contesto Miu

-SALTO- grito uno de los estudiantes al ver saltar al maestro de deportes –EL OTRO TAMBIEN VA A SALTAR- señalo al joven de cabellos blancos que se encontraba pensativo en la barda

-Buenas mocosos- dijo Dante arrogantemente, ya que salto en medio de ellos –EY APURATE VIEJO- grito al joven que estaba aun en la azotea con cara de duda

-NO SOY VIEJO… ME LLAMO ALLEN- grito el chico al saltar y patear con fuerza al hombre, haciendo un gran pozo en medio de los estudiantes (ALLEN BLACK ON) –Buenos días- saludo como si nada, ignorando por completo que estaba encima del maestro

-Wow… buena entrada amigo- dijo entre risas Takeda

-Mi nombre es Siegfried... - dijo en tonito el joven al hacer reverencia

-Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Allen Walker- respondió el saludo el joven de cicatriz, que seguía encima del maestro de deportes

-E-Eres humano- tartamudeo Ukita temblando

-Claro… un poco maldito pero humano- contesto con una sonrisa cálida a los chicos

-A que se refiere con maldito- pregunto Renka

-Pues… es una larga historia- el joven cuestionado miro hacia el cielo -por cierto... perdon por asustarte la otra noche- comento al señalar al chico de lentes oscuros

-Eh... c-claro- contesto el joven tartamudeando

-TU, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA- balbuceaba el maestro de deportes al tomar del pie a su agresor y lanzarlo hacia la puerta principal con fuerza

-Je necesitas mas que eso para detenerme... idiota- Allen black al punto critico, al aterrizar de pie y saltar hacia su agresor

-Detenganse- una voz autoritaria detuvo la pelea, que apenas comenzaba para terror del alumnado -seria fastidioso que no matara a Dante- comento con sarcasmo

-Idiota... en serio quieres que maten a tu querido hermano- Dante ahora apuntaba al hombre de gabardina azul

-D-Deténganse maestros- interrumpió Kenichi temblando ante la atmósfera de odio que estaba alrededor de ellos

-Es ciertos señores- Allen tambien se unia

-Tch... lo dice el que empezo la pelea... idiota anciano- dijo el de gabardina roja con ironia

-Pero porque insiste en decirle anciano... maestro Dante- interrumpio Kisara

-Y porque es tan fuerte... eh amigo- pregunto Takeda al tocarle el hombro al joven de cabello blanco, este solo sonrio

-Les contare una historia... en la clase de usted joven Shirahama... solo de usted- comento Vergil al entrar al edificio

-Ese idiota... vamos anciano, tenemos que ir a comer... porque despues te hace daño- dijo entre risas Dante al ver que al joven le saltaba una vena de enojo

-Podemos entrar a esa clase- pregunto Ukita con miedo

-Claro... yo tambien entrare- dijo Allen al volver a la normalidad -EY ESPERAME- grito al ver que el otro lo habia dejado atras

-Bien hay que entrar a clases- dijo Niijima al toser un poco, ya que habia estado asustado un poco

-Es cierto ya es tarde- comento Miu al tomar a Kenichi del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia el edificio

-VAMOS- grito Renka que ya estaba corriendo detras de la pareja, seguida por los demas

XXXXXXXXX

-Mph... ellos se estan divirtiendo... y yo aqui viendo de lejos- decia una mujer desde la terraza de la escuela, observando como se alejaban los dos hombres de cabellera blanca

-Idiota... superalo- murmuro Kanda al aparecer de la nada

-Tch... a quien le dices idiota... anciano- Alma se ponia a la defensiva

-Ey no se peleen...- interrumpio Alba al aterrizar -Encontre la inocencia- mostro una joya en su mano

-Y eso... en donde estaba- pregunto la mujer de cabello suelto

-Estaba enterrado... junto un cadaver- contesto con tristeza la hermana

-Mmm... vamonos... es hora de partir- interrumpio Kanda al saltar del edificio, asustando a unos maestros que estaban pasando

-Ese idiota... dame la inocencia... yo la guardare- dijo Alma al tomar la joya, esta comenzo a brillar -tch... y ahora que le pasa-

-_Amo- _una voz en la cabeza de Alma, esta volteo y vio a un extraño hombre de apariencias extrañas y una escritura en su frente

-Me estoy volviendo loca- murmuro la mujer -lo ves hermana- pregunto a su acompañante, que solo puso una cara de duda

-Ya vamonos... debemos analizar la inocencia- comento Alba, dando por loca a su hermana e ignorando la luz que emitía la joya

-Ey idiota... no ignores lo que te estoy diciendo... mi mucho menos la extraña luz de esto- levanto la inocencia, que dejo de brillar -Eh- vio como esta se hundia en su mano, sacando leve sangrado formando marcas a lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar a su cabeza -Rayos... ahora tengo joyeria integrada- con ironia vio las piedras que salian de las marcas en su brazo

-Ey hermana... eso no es normal- dijo la mujer de trenza al sacar un pañuelo para limpiar el leve sangrado de la mano de su acompañante, -Eres un Noe... se supone que son odiados por la inocencia-

-A QUIEN DIABLO LE PREGUNTAS... TARADA- grito Alma con desesperación señalando las piedras incrustadas en su brazo

_-Tu eres mi nuevo amo- _interrumpio el extraño hombre, que solo podia ver la mujer de cabello suelto, -_mi nombre es Tsukikami_- saludo cortesmente, mientras veia con detenimiento las marcas del brazo de esta

-Mucho gusto... producto de mi imaginacion- saludo con ironia la mujer el hombre solo sonrio y contesto -_soy la inocencia que esta en tu brazo- _

-Me das miedo hermana... estas hablando sola- interrumpio Alba al señalarla con burla -ya vamonos- dijo al saltar

-Tch... vamos que no entiendo nada... tienes mucho que explicarme- dijo Alma al señalar al extraño espiritu que afirmo con la cabeza -Bien vayámonos Tsuki... te puedo decir asi verdad- comento al saltar

-_Es peligroso saltar dese aquí- _dijo la inocencia al asomarse asustado hacia abajo, la mujer saludo alegremente al ser este solo suspiro -_tampoco entiendo nada- _comento al bajar y desaparecer con la mujer

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Eso fue extraño- murmuro un hombre que observaba como Alma se alejaba, desde un arbol de la escuela

-Es cierto Sakaki- otro de apariencias japonesas contestaba -debi haber traido mi camara de larga distacia- murmuro con un tono depresivo

-Tantas personas extrañas... en el mismo lugar... pero se estan alejando Ma- comento el hombre de cicatriz en el rostro

-Supongo que no debemos preocuparnos- contesto el pequeño hombre, al dar un suspiro decepcionante

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mas tarde

-Ey Niijima te encuentras bien- preguntaba Kenichi al ver a su compañero ido

-Es cierto… estas más callado de lo común- dijo entre risas Tanimoto, que estaba recargado en el banco del marciano amigo

-Hay muchas personas peligrosas en este lugar…- murmuro Niijima

-A que te refieres- pregunto Renka

-Es cierto- dijo Miu

-No lo se... senti una extraña presencia... pero ya desapareció- contesto el joven de orejas puntiagudas

-Ey y donde esta Siegfried- pregunto Kenichi al voltear y buscar a su cantarín amigo

-Se fue… dijo algo de una nueva melodía- contesto Miu

-Pensé que le gustaría saber sobre la clase- murmuro Renka –ese chico es extraño-

-HOLA- grito Takeda al entrar al salón

-Ey Takeda, Kisara y Ukita- saludaron todos, menos Tanimoto

-Me da curiosidad la historia que nos van a contar- dijo la chica de cabellos rojos al recargarse en la pared

-Pues a mí me parece increíble todo lo que me han contado… aun no lo puedo creer- comento Ukita

-Ey - interrumpió Takeda

-Hola- comento Kenichi

-Listo para la historia de hoy- dijo el joven boxeador, todos afirmaron con la cabeza

-En serio- interrumpió el hombre de gabardina roja, ya se encontraba a un lado del chico de cabellera azul

-No entres de esa forma- dijo el joven que entraba detrás de el

-Wow- murmuraron todos los estudiantes, sobre la apariencia del chico y sus extrañas ropas además del espectáculo que los dos habían hecho al saltar desde la azotea

-Están hablando de ti… viejo- le murmuro Dante a Allen que se encontraba rascando la cabeza, y daba una cálida sonrisa

-Basta alumnos- interrumpió la voz fría de Vergil dando un pequeño golpe con su Katana al suelo, callando a todos –la clase va a comenzar-

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Continuara el el siguiente capitulo... Orden Negra**


	7. Orden Negra

Orden negra

-El sí parece maestro- le murmuro Allen a Dante que solo dio un desplante

-Ey ahora que recuerdo estimados alumnos…- interrumpió el maestro de deportes con una enorme sonrisa arrogante –hoy terminaremos la clase de ayer-

Todos los alumnos, y más los normales, comenzaron a temblar

-Je- dijo Dante al ver la reacción de los jóvenes

-Idiota… esta ya es mi clase- Vergil volteo a ver a su hermano, dándole una mirada asesina a lo que los demás estudiantes tragaron saliva –Por favor tomen asiento jóvenes- se dirigió la mirada a los tres chicos, de grado superior que rápidamente tomaron asiento en el suelo

-Así que esto es un salón de clases- murmuro Allen que paseaba por toda la habitación, siendo observado por los alumnos

-Joven Walker- el maestro de historia alzo la voz, mientras hacia lo de costumbre, sacar una silla y ponerla enfrente del pizarrón –Tome asiento- señalo la silla que acababa de acomodar

_-eh se supone que ahí es donde se sienta el maestro- _pensó Kenichi al ver que el joven tomaba asiento en lugar del profesor

-Hoy les contare una historia… que tuvo lugar alrededor de 100 años atrás… una época oscura para la humanidad y de la que se tiene poca información…- el maestro caminaba entre los bancos de los alumnos que estaban interesandos en la platica, ya que lo hablaba con interés, como demostró el primer día al dar su clase

-Maestro estese quieto que me duerme verlo caminar- interrumpió Dante con sarcasmo

Vergil agarro rápidamente el libro de un alumno, que tenía a la mano, y lo lanzo hacia el hermano con una velocidad que no pudieron ver, ya que de repente estaba el maestro de deportes en el suelo –Continuemos- dijo ignorando al cuerpo tirado, los alumnos se mantuvieron en silencio por temor a tener las misma represarías

-Em… disculpe señor Vergil- interrumpió Allen con pena –me puedo sentar en otro lugar… me siento incomodo aquí enfrente-

-Claro- contesto Vergil con seriedad, sin voltearlo a ver en lo más mínimo

-I-Idiota- murmuro Dante al ponerse de pie y sentarse en la silla -asi utilizas los libros... que clase de maestro eres- comento con ironia

-Bueno… algunos de ustedes ya conocen el nombre de La orden Negra…- el hombre de azul miro a todos los de la alianza, que afirmaron con la cabeza e ignorando a su hermano –esta organización creada por el vaticano para contrarrestar al Conde del Milenio y la familia Noé…- el maestro se detuvo en donde estaba sentado el joven Walker, que era hasta el fondo del salón –usted puede describir mucho mejor esa historia-

_-Eso que tiene de relacion con Allen- _penso Niijima al rascarse la barbilla

-Em… está bien- para asombro de todos el chico de cabellos plateados se levanto, el maestro de historia tomo asiento y dijo –pongan atención al joven Walker-

-Pfff Joven… insisten con eso- interrumpió Dante en tono de burla

-Por favor maestro… deje que continúen- Tanimoto miro al maestro de deportes, que solo sonrió con altanería

-Akumas… son armas creadas a base de almas humanas y el dolor de una perdida…- Allen se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la ventana

-Disculpe maestro… - interrumpió Miu –eso que tiene que ver con el Conde y la orden negra-

-Esas armas eran utilizadas por el conde… y eran las que liberábamos de su pena, al haber sido traídas por engaños de nuevo a este mundo- contesto el chico con una sonrisa cálida

-_Dijo que liberaban… se está contando el- _le murmuro Takeda a Ukita, el hombre de rojo solo sonrió ante el comentario

-Como que traídas por engaños- pregunto Renka

-Ya lo dije… una de las bases es el dolor de una pérdida humana… cuando la tristeza es tanta… el Conde aparece, prometiendo a la persona que traerá a su difunto… pero a costa de su propia vida…- se detuvo el exorcista en medio del salón –los akumas pueden ser cualquier persona… ya que este toma la piel del que lo trajo de vuelta, disfrazándose a simple vista-

-Q-Que quiere decir- murmuro Kenichi

-Es simple joven Shirahama… esas criaturas son humanos a simple vista- contesto el maestro de historia

-La orden Negra… usaba una sustancia llamada inocencia para contrarrestar al conde y los Noé…y con ello destruir a los akumas - se miro la mano con detenimiento –son pocas las personas que son compatibles con esta….a ellos se les llamaban exorcistas- Allen miro fijamente el techo, y de nuevo su mano –dejo de existir aproximadamente 100 años atrás, con la derrota del conde y los Noé- concluyo

-P-Pero que paso con los exorcistas- pregunto uno de los alumnos, los de la alianza, que ya sabían, solo mostraron una cara de tristeza

-Ellos fueron asesinados… por la iglesia- contesto Dante al ver que Allen se había quedado mudo ante el cuestionamiento, los alumnos murmuraban

-E-En verdad existió- cuestiono otro de los alumnos –se oye una historia muy fantástica-

-Si existió… todo Japón pertenecía al Conde… - respondió el joven de cicatriz, todos los alumnos se quedaron callados y se miraron entre si

-P-Pero como puede decir eso... esta seguro... no hay pruebas- cuestiono Ukita, entre tartamudeos

-Disculpe Allen…- interrumpió Kisara –quienes eran los Noé y el catorceavo- pregunto, Allen solo se quedo en silencio

-La familia Noé… es mencionada en la biblia… junto con el arca, en medio de un gran diluvio- contesto Vergil

-Eh- exclamo Takeda al levantarse –en verdad existió eso- pregunto

-Claro, azul… es solo que fue escrita a conveniencia de la iglesia- comento Dante

-Adam… o mejor conocido como el Conde del Milenio es el primer apóstol y miembro original de los Noé- dijo Allen con seriedad –y el catorceavo o el músico, controla al 100% el arca y traiciono a su familia para liberar una batalla... para convertirse en el nuevo Conde-

-Que quiere decir con eso- pregunto Tanimoto al alzar la mano

-Eso no lo sabemos bien...- contesto el joven de cabellos plateados

-Como se llamaba el exorcista que portaba las memorias del catorceavo- pregunto Kenichi al ponerse de pie

-Mph… has abierto una vieja herida- dijo Dante al ponerse de pie y salir del salón

-Allen Walker- respondió Vergil, todos en el salón no le tomaron importancia al nombre, menos los que sabían el nombre del joven de cicatriz (la alianza) –Pueden retirarse todos, la clase ya termino-

-M-Maestro que quiere decir con que se llama igual que el amigo- tartamudeo Takeda, en el salón ya no quedaba nadie más que los de la alianza

-E-Es una coincidencia- Kenichi sudaba

-F-Fantasma- murmuro Ukita desde su asiento

-Significa que usted tiene más de 100 años- dijo Tanimoto con un tono de duda

-D-Debe estar bromeando… parece casi de nuestra edad- comento Kisara que fue apoyada por Miu y Renka

-Les dije que no era un joven- interrumpió Dante al entrar de nuevo al salón, recargándose en el marco de la puerta

-No diga eso señor Dante… pero es verdad, soy más viejo de lo que aparento… por mis habilidades de Noé… o por mis pecados- contesto con tristeza Allen al bajar un poco la cabeza -deje morir a mis amigos-

-No creo que deba seguirse culpando por eso… Joven Walker- comento Vergil que miraba desde su asiento

-Es cierto… lo pasado, pasado- Kenichi y Takeda le dieron unas leves palmadas en la espalda, al parecer ya no estaban en shock

-E-En verdad japon estuvo bajo el control del Conde- Tartamudeo Ukita

-Si... mis amigo y yo peleamos aqui... hace tanto tiempo- contesto Allen al mirar hacia la ventana

-Entonces esa insignia… es de la orden negra- interrumpió Niijima al apuntar el pecho del joven exorcista

-Así es, la rosa cruz- contesto el chico al poner su mano en el pecho

-Los Noé… pueden volver a aparecer- pregunto Renka, ganándose una mirada de confusión de los adultos

-Que quiere decir, jovencita Kensei- dijo el hombre de gabardina azul

-Es cierto… ya no me acordaba de eso- murmuro Tanimoto, Kenichi solo se rasco la cabeza

-De que- pregunto Allen

-Anoche… cuando iba con el maestro Shiba…- contesto Takeda –un joven se apareció de la nada… y portaba esa insignia y un uniforme casi de su estilo- señalo las vestimentas del exorcista, que era un abrigo con adornos blancos y botones plateados

-El dijo que los Noé están apareciendo- comento Miu

-QUE- grito exaltado Allen –Tch… no pensé que volvieran… maldita sea- en el joven se volvió un aura negra

-_No diga eso Allen… me da mmiieeddoo- _dijo un pequeño espíritu que salía de la boca del discípulo

-Como era el joven- pregunto Vergil, haciendo que el pequeño ser regresara a su dueño

-Solo recuerdo su mirada agria y una katana… ya que estaba muy oscuro- respondió Takeda con seriedad

-Kanda- murmuro Allen en voz muy baja

-Y otra cosa maestros- interrumpió Tanimoto –una mujer de cabellos sueltos… portaba esa misma insignia esta mañana, cuando nos interrumpió en nuestra platica-

-Wow en serio... era hermosa- dijo Dante, todos lo miraron ante el comentario fuera de lugar del maestro

-Mmmm… deben ser de la nueva orden negra- interrumpio Allen, todos los presentes se quedaron en duda

-¿nueva orden negra?- pregunto Renka -pero desaparecio hace tiempo-

-Al parecer... ellos estan presentes... aunque fuera de las ordenes de la iglesia- contesto Allen

-Ya empezó tu clase, idiota-interrumpió Vergil

-Es cierto… es hora de terminar lo de ayer- dijo Dante con una sonrisa macabra

-N-No- murmuro Ukita al verlos salir a todos del salón

-Vamos Ukita- dijo Kisara al asomar un poco su cabeza por la puerta

-CLARO- grito con entusiasmo, para no defraudarla

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En el gimnasio, todos los alumnos miraban con atención jugar a una mujer de cabellos cortos negros contra Rachel

-_Estoy llamando la atención- _pensó la chica de cabellos dorados, al ver que era observada _–lo malo es que esta mujer es buena… no he podido acercarme a su canasta- _se mordió una uña con rencor, al ver que su contrincante estaba en buenas condiciones, y ella mostraba cansancio

-Vamos chica… tú fuiste la que me retaste- dijo la otra mujer al sostener el balón y lanzarlo desde su distancia, marcando una anotación –ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas llevo- con tono de molestia comento

-_No creo que deba pasarse Amo- _dijo el espiritu de la inocencia, al ver la cara de enojo de esta -_no entiendo como fuimos a parar aqui... si ya nos estabamos yendo- _se formaba una nube de depresion alrededor del hombre

-Vamos Tsuki... me pareció divertido jugar un rato- susurro la mujer -Todavía tengo tiempo antes del vuelo- sonrió con sinceridad, todos los presentes no entendían nada

-Tch… esta es mi clase, mujer- interrumpió una voz varonil, haciendo eco en el gimnasio

-Mmm... Ya veo… con razón llegaron muchos estudiantes- contesto la mujer, al lanzarle el balón a Rachel sin voltear a ver en lo mas mínimo a los hombres que entraban –Disculpen- se comenzaba a retirar, cuando su paso es tapado por el hombre de gabardina roja

-Ni siquiera volteaste a verme… nena- con arrogancia se acerco el hombre

-Tch… en serio tengo prisa- murmuro la mujer al voltear a verlo levemente, y luego mirar hacia la puerta –disculpen… por interrumpir su clase- paso de largo al hombre de gabardina roja -_Ese es Allen Walker- _dijo la inocencia señalando al chico de cabello blanco que estaba en el marco de la puerta junto a Vergil, la mujer solo afirmo con la cabeza

-Es ella... la mujer de esta mañana- comento Tanimoto al señalar a la mujer que se acercaba

-No te dolio hacerte eso- interrumpió Dante al señalar las joyas en su brazo -aunque se ven hermosas en tu piel- comento al tratar de acariciar el brazo de esta

-Ey... con tus perversiones deberías estar en la carcel- contesto la mujer a taparse el brazo con enojo -_es cierto- _lo apoyo su inocencia

-Oh vamos nena... no quisieras jugar conmigo- con burla dijo el maestro de deportes al taparle de nuevo el paso, ignorando el ultimo comentario de esta

-No… solo no quiero interrumpir la clase... aunque dudo que usted sea el maestro- contesto al verlo directamente a los ojos

-No creo que debas dudarle nena... yo soy el maestro de esta clase... y muy bueno por cierto- con ironía Dante miraba a la mujer que solo dio un suspiro

-Disculpe… tengo unas preguntas que hacerle- interrumpió el joven de cicatriz –_y usted deje sus perversiones- _le murmuro al hombre de rojo este solo sonrio

-Ya se cuales…- contesto la mujer al ver al grupo que se encontraba detrás de él (la alianza) –pero no quiero contestarlas- se dispuso a retirarse cuando otra vez su paso es bloqueado –y ahora que- miraba con odio que era otra vez el hombre de gabardina roja

-Tengo un juego para ti nena…- dijo con arrogancia al sostener el balón de básquet

-¿Eh?- exclamo Rachel, ya que ella juraba que lo tenía en las manos

-Si yo gano contesta las preguntas del anciano… además que saldrá conmigo…- sonrió altaneramente Dante –y si pierdo la dejo ir-

-Una apuesta bastante injusta… señor Dante…- contesto la mujer –pero acepto, le aseguro que no ganara tan fácil- sonrió altaneramente

-Tienes carácter mujer… pero veo que sabes mi nombre… - se rasco la barbilla al adentrarse en el campo de juego –yo no sé el tuyo… nena-

-El mío es Alma… y era obvio que sabía el tuyo… medio demonio- contesto la mujer al acercarse al hombre

-Veo que sabe de nosotros…. Señorita Alma- comento Vergil, todos los alumnos murmuraban

-Claro... aunque me entere ayer- contesto la mujer -_Esta bien que haga esto... Amo- _dijo su inocencia -Claro... y no me digas amo... solo dime por mi nombre- contesto Alma

-Te estas volviendo loca- murmuro Dante, esta solo le saco la lengua

-NIIJIMA SCAN- grito el chico marciano al entrar, ya que se había quedado atrás

-Esto se va a poner interesante- murmuro Tanimoto y Renka

-No se, si pedir que gane el señor Dante… no le puedo desear mal a esa mujer- dijo Allen al pensar en la apuesta

-Estamos en las mismas… nuestro maestro es un Casanova- contestaron Takeda y Kenichi al darle unas palmadas al chico

-Pero esto es una apuesta...- en el joven de cabellos plateados se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra, asustando a todos los de alrededor -alguien tiene que perder kekeke- mostraba sus dientes picudos

-A-Allen- dijo Kenichi y Takeda al abrazarse entre si, por miedo a la reacción del exorcista, que seguía despidiendo un aura maligna

-HOY SE DEDICARAN A OBSERVAR… ALUMNOS- grito Dante desde su posición

_-Me salve de la masacre de hoy- _pensó Ukita, y todos los alumnos normales

_-Tch, me perdí de algo interesante… no volveré a faltar a la escuela- _se dijo a sus adentros Rachel

-Quien hará el conteo- comento la mujer que estaba enfrente de Dante

-Yo lo hare señorita Alma- alzo la voz Vergil desde su asiento

-Mmm.… ya veo… espero que no haga trampa- murmuro la mujer, al ver tomar asiento a todos junto al maestro

-Deja de murmurar mujer….- susurro el hombre de gabardina roja que se encontraba enfrente –el juego ya comenzó- ya estaba detrás de ella

-Wow- exclamaron todos los alumnos, al ver la rapidez del maestro de deportes

-Creo que es injusto para ella- murmuro Allen al ver que la mujer no se había movido

-No la subestimen- contesto Rachel que se encontraba parada, mordiéndose una uña –esa mujer solo está probando a su contrincante-

-Que quieres decir con eso- pregunto Kenichi

-Wow- exclamaron los estudiantes, cuando el discípulo volteo a ver no había nadie en el campo de juego –Donde están- se preguntaron

-Mph interesante- murmuro el maestro de historia

-Q-Que pasa maestro… donde están- pregunto Kisara

-E-Están arriba- dijo Ukita y Takeda que se encontraban mirando hacia arriba

-Mas interesante de lo que pense- dijo Tanimoto que observaba con detenimiento

-Esa velocidad no la uso conmigo- dijo la joven Yami al ver con detenimiento el juego

-Pero que está pasando…- dijo Kenichi al voltear a ver a Vergil

-Simple joven Shirahama… ninguno de los dos retrocede- contesto el hombre de gabardina azul

-Me recuerda a Lenalee…- murmuro Allen al recordar viejos tiempos, siendo observado con tristeza por todos los de la alianza, menos Niijima que estaba inconsciente y echando espuma por la boca

-Jejeje… no pensé que fuera difícil ganarte… nena- comento Dante al pararse encima de su canasta, el tenia el balón

-Tch Soy Alma… y no me subestimes…- apunto al hombre que estaba arriba –no perderé ante ti- en ella brillaban sus ojos

-Wow… nunca pensé que alguien jugaría bien conmigo…- con arrogancia comento el hombre al rascarse la barbilla y mirar con detenimiento a la mujer

-QUE MIRAS- grito Alma molesta, señalando al hombre con coraje

-Estoy pensando… las cosas que hare con una mujer como tú, cuando te tenga en mis manos- rio altaneramente el hombre, todos los alumnos se sonrojaron y Vergil solo dio un suspiro

-N-NO DIGAS ESO SEÑOR DANTE- grito Allen, le salía humo de la cara que tenía toda roja - NO LE FALTE AL RESPETO- apuntaba con enojo al hombre

-NO ME DIGAS QUE TE MOLESTA... YA ESTAS VIEJO COMO PARA NO SABER- contesto Dante con altaneria, los alumnos murmuraban ya que no tenian la minima idea de porque le decia viejo, y los de la alianza se apartaron del joven al ver que a este le salia un aura asesina

-_M-MIEDO- _pesaron Ukita, Takeda, Kenichi y Kisara ademas de todos lo alumnos normales al ver parado al joven que apretaba el puño con fuerza

-TCH NO SABES DE RESPETO... - grito la mujer desde su posición, calmando al joven que tomo asiento -A LOS VIEJOS SE LES RESPETA- apunto al joven que se sorprendio ante tanta falta de respeto

-COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO... PENSE QUE ME ESTABA DEFENDIENDO- grito el exorcista ofendido, Dante solo se reia a carcajadas _-y como sabe que soy viejo... bueno era de suponerse... pertenece a la nueva orden negra- _penso Allen con una nube de depresion

-Eres interesante nena... en verdad me haces pensar... que cosas haré contigo- sonrió el de gabardina roja al verla de nuevo con detenimiento

-Pero nomas voy a salir con el….- contesto Alma con duda, al voltearlos a ver a todos que tenian su cara roja, hasta el joven de cicatriz que se sento ante el comentario del maestro de deportes –además quien dijo que ya ganaste- dijo al desaparecer

-Cierto… pero ahora no pienso subestimarte… quiero ganar- respondió el maestro de deportes al desaparecer también

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Donde estará mi hermana….- se preguntaba una mujer de trenzas en los pasillos de la escuela

-No te preocupes por esa idiota- contesto un chico de mirada agria y vestimentas extrañas -deberíamos dejarla... por andarse perdiendo-

-No digas eso… ella es parte de la orden- comento Alba haciendo señas con sus manos

-Pero es un Noé- respondió Kanda con desprecio

-Ella la tiene difícil… no se lo compliques mas… Kanda- con enojo dijo Alba

-Tch… es molesto cuando te enojas… me recuerdas a Lenalee- dijo el joven al encoger sus hombros

-Somos parientes muy lejanos… tantas generaciones que ya no queda rastro de ella en nosotras- respondió la mujer al ver el cielo

-Solo porque las botas te eligieron y tienes el mismo complejo de hermana que tenia Kamui… tenemos a esa Noé con nosotros-

-Ya no es tan Noe... una inocencia la eligio- contesto la mujer de trenza

-Eso solo la convierte en otro brote de Habas...- contesto Kanda al alejarse con rapidez -LAS ESPERO EN EL HOTEL- grito

-Ella no lo decidió- murmuro Alba al ver alejar al chico –Y quien es usted- volteo a mirar hacia atrás

-Una mujer así de hábil no se ve todos los días…- un hombre alto con bronceado y marcas en el rostro se acercaba –Mi nombre es Agaard Jum Sai- saludo dándole la mano a la mujer

-Em… mi nombre es Alba- la mujer sonrió al estrecharle la mano –tiene una gran presencia que puede hacer doblegar a la gente común-

-Muy inteligente señorita Alba…- el hombre miro aun mas a la mujer, desde su altura –veo que usted no es de esas personas débiles que acostumbro a tratar… a excepción de mi discípulo-

-Creo que es un duro comentario señor Agaard- contesto Alba al levantar la cabeza (ya que el hombre era muy alto)

-Disculpe, fue bastante descortés de mi parte- el hombre sonrió sombríamente al mirarla

-Es extraño señor Agaard… a pesar de tener el instinto asesino a flor de piel… es muy educado…- la mujer se rascaba la barbilla –muy admirable—

-Tengo que ser educado aun mas con la gente interesante- contesto el hombre de bronceado al sonreír

-Mmm.… a que debo su visita- pregunto la mujer directamente

-Escuche de la alumna del puño hechizado, que había gente bastante interesante… - dijo el hombre al mirar alrededor

-Ya veo… pero nosotras acabamos de llegar- contesto con duda la mujer, mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Mph… pero es bastante interesante, conocer personas como usted, señorita Alba- comento Agaard, al abrir sus oscuros ojos y sonreír siniestramente

-Digo lo mismo señor… esta escuela se está volviendo punto de reunión de personas fuertes- contesto la mujer con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Seria un placer pelear con usted… pero será en otra ocasión- dijo el hombre al desaparecer

-Extraño- murmuro Alba al mirar hacia la ventana -Eh- exclamo al ver que había un gran escándalo en uno de los edificios -de seguro mi hermana esta ahí- comento al desaparecer

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-E-Están empatados- tartamudeo Kisara

-S-Son humanos- murmuro Ukita

-Sentiste el instinto asesino- pregunto Tanimoto, pero estaba siendo ignorado

-Ya se fue- contesto Vergil para asombro del joven

_-Tch uno de los nueve puños estuvo aquí- _pensó Rachel al morderse de nuevo su uña

-Esto se está poniendo serio- murmuro Allen -Pero es una apuesta... la vida es un juego despues de todo- se formaban unos cuernos y un aura oscura mientras se tronaba los dedos

-A-Allen- murmuraron Kenichi y Takeda con miedo

-Es bueno que haya dejado su espada aquí- dijo Kisara al ver la arma a su lado

-Si esto es un juego…- comento Takeda entre temblores –no me imagino en una pelea-

-Es cierto… sería interesante- murmuro Renka

-EY NENA YA RINDETE- grito Dante al aterrizar en su canasta

-TU RINDETE- Alma también cayó en su canasta, apuntándose uno al otro

-VAMOS RESIGNATE AL PERDER ANTE MÍ- dijo altaneramente el maestro de deportes

-CLARO… QUE NO MALDITO ACOSADOR, PERVERTIDO Y REMEDIO DE MAESTRO- grito la mujer con desprecio

-TANTAS CUALIDADES MIAS- respondió con sarcasmo el hombre -Y TE INSISTO... SOY UN MAESTRO AUNQUE LE DUDES... PREGÚNTALE A MIS QUERIDOS ALUMNOS- dijo con arrogancia apuntando al alumnado que sonrieron muy apenas

-HERMANA BAJA DE AHÍ- grito una mujer de trenzas al entrar al gimnasio, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos

-NO PUEDO… TODAVIA NO TERMINA…- es interrumpida al ver que el hombre estaba a su lado, encestando una –EH-

-Fin del juego- dijo Vergil desde su asiento, mirando el reloj que había en la pared

-No te distraigas- murmuro con alegría Dante, al ver la cara de asombro de la mujer

-QUE- grito Alma al darse cuenta que perdió, por un punto

-Pobrecita- murmuro Allen –pero tenía que perder por mi bien- dijo al salir cuernos de su frente y un aura asesina

-A-Allen- dijo Takeda y Kenichi al ver la extraña reacción del joven

-PORQUE ME DISTRAES…- Alma bajo de la canasta, dirigiéndose enojada a su hermana –AHORA PERDI CONTRA ESTE- señalo al hombre que sonreía en signo de victoria desde arriba

-Ya se pueden ir- dijo Vergil al levantarse señalando a todo el alumnado

-En serio- pregunto Rachel, el maestro solo la ignoro

-Vamos... esto fue interesante- dijo Chikage al pasarla de largo, saliendo con los demás alumnos

-Je... me salve- comento Ukita al ponerse de pie

-Son gemelas- murmuro Kenichi al ver a las dos mujeres que discutian

-Parece que si... idiota- Tanimoto contesto con sarcasmo

-Vamos... despues de todo perdio- comento Renka

-Es cierto... tengo muchas preguntas- dijo Allen al ponerse de pie y acercarse a las dos mujeres -Hola... mi nombre es Allen- saludo

-Mmmm...- las dos mujeres vieron al exorcistas, despues se pusieron a murmurar entre ellas

-Oh... dos hermosuras- interrumpio Dante al abrazar a las dos gemelas, la de cabello suelto tomo su mano y lo tiro al suelo poniendole un pie en su cuello -Je... tienes caracter... nena-

-Disculpen a mi idiota hermano... mi nombre es Vergil- se presento el hombre de gabardina azul -y me parece bien que lo mataran- le brillaron sus ojos al ver al otro que estaba en el suelo, siendo amenazado por la de cabellos sueltos

-No le puedes desear mal a tu hermano- dijo con sarcasmo Dante, que se acomodaba en el piso

-Yo soy Kenichi- se presento el discípulo

-Takeda- siguio el boxeador

-Ukita- continuo el de lentes oscuros

-Tanimoto... mucho gusto- dijo el de cabellos dorados

-Renka y Kisara- se presentaron las dos mujeres de cabello negro y naranja

-Miu- continuo la de cabellos dorados

-Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Alba- se presento la de trenza

-Hermana... este idiota es el maestro de deportes... no lo parece- comento Alma que seguia con su pie en la garganta del hombre

-Ey nena... un comentario duro- respondio Dante al tomar el pie de la mujer y tirarla al suelo, poniendose encima de ella -vamos a jugar- le susurro al oido

-SEÑOR DANTE- grito Allen al darle una patada al medio demonio -Disculpelo señorita Alma- ayudo a levantarse a la mujer

-No debistes hacer eso... yo puedo defenderme sola- comento la mujer al sacudirse las ropas -_esta bien amo- _pregunto la inocencia, la mujer sonrio y murmuro -te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre-

-Que dices nena... a donde vamos- Dante ya estaba enfrente de esta tomandola de la cintura y acercandola

-Eres asi de ofrecido con todas- pregunto con ironia la mujer, que le dio un cabezazo haciendo que retrocediera el hombre

-Nos pueden responder- insistio Allen y los de la alianza que estaban siendo ignorados

-Lamento decirle que no es el momento... aunque la tonta de mi hermana lo aposto- respondió la mujer de trenza con una sonrisa

-Je aparte ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Alma, que le salia humo de la frente por el golpe que le dio a Dante, este tambien estaba igual

-Ey tienes una apuesta conmigo... nena- dijo el de gabardina roja

-Lo se...- contesto con un suspiro -sera en otra ocasion... cuando nos volvamos a ver- dijo al dar la espalda y comenzar a alejarse -Tsukikami te manda saludos... Allen-

-¿Tsukikami?- murmuraron los de la alianza

-Ya veo... encontraron la inocencia de Timothy- murmuro Allen con tristeza

-Claro... no tienes porque preocuparte por este... te recordó hasta el final...- contesto Alma al voltear a verlo ligeramente -Nos vemos... Allen Walker-

-Idiota hermana... a veces dices cosas inteligentes- murmuro la otra al activar los extraños brazaletes de sus pies, y desaparecer

-Ey mujer... no se te olvide nuestra apuesta... porque te aseguro nos volveras a ver- amenazo Dante al señalar a la mujer con su espada

-Claro... fue un gusto conocerlos a todos... y ustedes chicos... no vayan mas alla de lo que conocen- advirtio Alma -Y ya no es necesario que busquen la inocencia en este lugar- comento al desaparecer

-¿Inocencia?- pregunto Ukita

-Tch... nos subestiman- dijo Tanimoto ignorando la mencion de la inocencia

-Es cierto... pero no les daremos el gusto- comento Kenichi

-Creo que deberian seguir su consejo- interrumpio un viejo al entrar -Allen no has cambiado en nada-

-Maestro Akisame- dijo Takeda al ver al hombre entrar despues del anciano

-¿Lavi?- dijo Allen al acercarse al anciano, este afirmo con la cabeza

-Je un parche anciano- comento con ironia Dante al señalar al viejo

-Tch... asi me recibes albino- dijo el viejo Bookman

-Je te ve igual que bookman... solo que mas alto y con cabello- dijo burlonamente el chico de cicatriz

-Tu tambien Allen- comento con una vena saltada Lavi

-Hola señor Bookman- saludo Vergil

-Vamos chico... hay que dejarlos hablar- dijo Akisame al dar la espalda

-Ya se conocian- pregunto Kisara al ver que Dante y Allen molestaban al recien llegado

-Claro jovencita Nanjo... en uno de nuestros viajes- respondio Vergil al sonreir levemente

-Interesante- murmuro Tanimoto al salir con sus demás compañeros, Ukita levanto al joven de orejas puntiagudas dirigiendose a la salida

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey maestro, está bien que los dejemos- dijo Kenichi que seguía observando el gimnasio

-Claro Kenichi... ellos tienen mucho de que hablar- contesto el maestro de jujitsu

-Eh- despertó el marciano

-Si ya despertaste, camina- Ukita lo dejo caer en el suelo

-Es algo extraño tantas personas fuertes en este lugar- interrumpió Sakaki al bajar del árbol

-Acabamos de ver una extraña mujer... bajar de la azotea junto a otros dos- también se dejo ver el maestro de bronceado

-Ya veo... ustedes también las vieron- dijo Akisame

-AQUÍ HAN ESTADO TODO EL TIEMPO- con asombro Kenichi señalaba a sus dos maestros que bajaban del árbol

-Idiota- le murmuro Tanimoto

-Uno de los nueve puños de las sombras- dijo Akisame ignorando los reclamos del discípulo

-Eh… de que hablan- dijo Kenichi al volver a la normalidad

-Supongo que no te distes cuenta- contesto Renka

-Idiota- le volvió a murmurar Tanimoto

-De que hablan- también se unían Ukita y Takeda al grupo de los distraídos

-Je… con un espectáculo como el del maestro Dante y la mujer… era difícil darse cuenta- despistadamente Kisara también se unió al grupo

-Estuvo muy divertida la clase de hoy... papa- comento Renka

-Y tienen mucho que explicarnos- dijo Miu al ver al maestro filosofo

-Supongo que tienes razón- contesto Akisame

-Tenemos muchas preguntas... pero aun no sabemos quienes eran esas mujeres- interrumpió Takeda

-No deben meterse a esta guerra…- un hombre de sotana negra y cabellos rojos aparecía –se vuelve peligrosa- paso de largo a todo el grupo

-Ya veo… y usted quien es- pregunto Kensei al rascarse la barbilla

-Cross Marian- respondió sin voltear a verlos -se puede decir-

-E-El maestro que Allen menciono- dijo Miu al tartamudear

-_Otro relacionado con la Orden negra... pero no parece de su edad- _pensó Tanimoto al ver al hombre -_aunque con Allen... que tiene mas de 100 años no me sorprendería- _soltó un suspiro

-Wow hermosura… hay muchas por aquí- miro con detenimiento a Kisara, Renka y Miu

-DEJALAS EN PAZ- gritaron Ukita y Kenichi al taparle la vista

-Tch… - el hombre de sotana ignoro a todos mientras seguía su paso

-Espere…- tapo su paso Tanimoto –quienes son esas mujeres-

-Son de la nueva Organización Negra… - contesto el hombre mientras de su sotana salía una esfera dorada –Oh Timcanpy pensé que estarías con Allen- la criatura solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos

-Extraña criatura- Akisame ya se encontraba observando con detenimiento la pequeña esfera

-No es criatura… es un golem- respondió Cross al echarle el humo de su cigarro en la cara al maestro de Jujitsu

-Muy valiente para hacerle eso a Akisame- dijo burlonamente Sakaki, los jóvenes solo tragaron saliva

En pocos minutos el jardín se convirtió en un campo de batalla, se oían los balazos y se veían los movimientos complicados del maestro de Jujitsu

-D-Deténganlo maestros- imploro Kenichi

-Detenlos tu- dijo Kensei en tono de burla

-Déjalo que se divierta- respondió Sakaki al tomar asiento en el árbol

-PERO SAKAKI- grito Miu –YA ES HORA DE LA COMIDA-

-Creo que ese no es el punto- dijo Kisara al ver la extraña reacción de su amiga –MIAU- grito al ver un gato

-MIAU- la rubia se unió a la otra, siguiendo a la pequeña criatura –CUIDADO GATITO- gritaron las dos al ver que se acercaba el animal al campo de batalla, pero fueron detenidas por los dos maestros

-Es muy peligroso- dijo Kensei que iba a ir a salvar al pequeño animal, pero ya no se escucho ningún ruido de la batalla –Eh- en tono de duda, volteo a ver

-Wow- dijo Takeda al ver que la mujer de cabellos sueltos, había detenido a los dos hombres, con su pie mantenía en el suelo al maestro de jujitsu y en su mano tenía el arma del otro

-Tch…siempre me meto en lios- comento Alma con disgusto al ayudar levantarse al maestro de jujitsu –Tan agresivo como nos habían contado- le lanzo el arma al de sotana negra

-Si hubiera sabido que la nueva orden negra estaba tan cercas… - dijo el hombre al acercarse a la mujer –y tendría a mujeres tan hermosas... no me hubiera ido a buscarla en otro lado- le tomo la mano

-Eres como en los rumores... todo un casanova- comento la mujer en tono de burla al quitarle su mano

-No sea grosero…- Akisame, al parecer odiaba al hombre, sujeto la mano de Cross mientras lo miraba a muerte –deje que se presente-

-Alma- contesto la mujer al alejarse -Solo regrese por algo que se me olvido... nos vemos Cross- dijo al comenzar a caminar

-Es extraña- murmuro Kisara al acariciar al gato

-Tal vez tienes un poco de razon- Miu respondia

-Hasta luego… fue divertido- se despidió Cross al encender un cigarro y alejarse en dirección al gimnasio

_-por fin se calma la tensión-_un espíritu que salía de la boca de Kenichi dijo

_-es cierto, tanta presión me va hacer daño- _respondió otro pequeño ser que era de Ukita

_-voy a morir joven si sigo así- _el de Takeda también se unía

-Idiotas…- dijo Tanimoto, al voltearse vio a Niijima con espuma en la boca –otro idiota…- y más adelante Miu y Kisara correteando en cuatro patas al gato -….-

-Eso lo hace divertido- le murmuro Renka al alejarse junto a los maestros

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Lo encontramos… a la persona que tiene las memorias de Wrath- un joven de turbante miraba desde la azotea el edificio del gimnasio

-Mmmm… es una mujer...- contesto un hombre al sacar humo de su cigarro –interesante- se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa macabra

-Debemos actuar con cautela… ya que la inocencia ha empezado a actuar en nuestra hermana- dijo un hombre al aparecer con un bastón

-Es cierto... es bastante interesante que haga trato la inocencia con un Noe... aparte del catorceavo- dijo un joven de turbante

-Oh Conde… se refiere a mi Allen- una chiquilla se abalanzaba hacia el hombre

-Mi Road… no hables así de ese traidor- respondió otro hombre

-No digas eso de mi Allen, Sheryl- La niña le saco la lengua al otro hombre, que mordía un pañuelo con tristeza

-En nuestra época… no existían mujeres con su fuerza- dijo Wisely al rascarse la barbilla -Utiliza parte de sus habilidades de Noe... pero no es controlada por esto-

-Es hermosa... podria ser una muñeca para mi coleccion- comento Road al ver a la mujer saliendo de la escuela

-No puedes hacer eso... Road... ella es parte de nuestra familia- comento el Sheryl al abrazar con recelo a la hija

-Tan interesante… es una lástima que sea hermana- el hombre del cigarro se tapo el rostro mostrando su mirada y sonrisa sádica

-Jajaja que Tyki-pon este interesado en una mujer es asombroso- dijo el Conde al jugar con su bastón

-No es eso… es solo que es interesante- dijo Tyki al tirar su cigarro y pisarlo –vámonos-

-Se molesto y no piensas que es solo interesante- comento Wisely

-TU DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE- le grito al de turbante que solo levantaba una bandera blanca

-HERMANITO- Sheryl mordía con mas sentimiento su pañuelo –los estoy perdiendo- miro Road y Tyki alejarse

-Dramático- murmuro Wisely al desaparecer junto a los demás

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Es extraño que sepa de Tsukikami... solo lo podía ver Timothy... por ser su inocencia- murmuro Lavi y Allen

-Eso quiere decir... que esa mujer tiene esa inocencia- dijo Vergil llamando la atención

-Eh... en serio- comento Allen con duda

-Idiota aprendiz... las joyas en su brazo eran la inocencia- interrumpio Cross al entrar

-M-Maestro- dijo el exorcista de cabellos blancos

-Ya veo... también la conociste- comento Dante al mirar con arrogancia al recien llegado

-Pero la inocencia de Timothy no era asi... estaba en su frente- dijo Allen al recordar las marcas de la mujer

-No entiendo muy bien que paso... pero se adapto a ella- respondió Cross

-Eh... me siento viejo... alrededor de ustedes- en Lavi se dibujaba una nube de depresion al ver a Allen y Cross

-No te preocupes... la gente normal envejece- con ironia dijo Dante

-Yo solo soy una reencarnación... por algunas habilidades que me dio el catorceavo- respondio el ex general al sacar humo de su boca -soy de la edad que aparento... muaaaa-

-Ya veo... pero aun asi me siento viejo- siguio Lavi en su depresion

.-No te sientas viejo... estas viejo- respondio Dante con sarcasmo

-Y bien... a que debemos su visita señor Cross- pregunto Vergil interrumpiendo las discusiones

-Solo para avisarles que la familia Noe y el Conde estan aqui... por el momento... aunque no se a que se deba- dijo el ex general al sacar humo del cigarro

-En serio- con asombro dijeron Lavi y Allen

-Claro idiotas... parece que estan buscando al ultimo integrante de los Noe- respondio el hombre de sotana negra

-Usted como sabe tanto- pregunto Vergil

-Es una de mis habilidades... el infiltrarme con el enemigo- contesto Cross al sonreir ligeramente

-Entonces... ya estan reunidos la mayoria de la familia noe- comento entre suspiros Allen -no podemos meter a nadie mas en esa guerra- recordo a los jovenes de la alianza

-Tal vez tenga razon... joven Walker... pero mientras seguimos aqui... ellos estaran implicados- dijo Vergil

-Ya no hay inocencia en este lugar... eso quiere decir... que ya nada nos retiene aqui- comento el exorcista de cicatriz

-Al parecer- contesto Lavi

-Yo averiguare la ubicacion de la nueva orden... para ir a conocer a los sucesores del legado- dijo Cross al darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar -Escuche que son descendientes de algunos exorcistas y cientificos sobrevivientes-

-A que se refiere maestro- Allen se interpuso en su camino -quienes- pregunto

-Kanda, lenalee, howard link y Reever- contesto Cross -cada vez que investigo... encuentro muchas sorpresas- Allen y Lavi estaban en shock ya que solo sabian de lenalee y Kanda

-Que clase de sorpresas señor Cross- pregunto Vergil al ex general

-Lenalee Lee tuvo ... hijos de un Noe- respondio el hombre de cabellera roja

-Q-Que de quien- pregunto Lavi con tono de sorpresa

-De mi idiota aprendiz... no es asi Allen Walker- contesto Cross al mirar que su discípulo se desmayaba

-JAJAJAJAJA ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA- Dante se reia a carcajadas, mientras señalaba al joven desmayado

-Supongo que fue algo sorprendente para el- comento el maestro Cross -Bien los dejo... por cierto ya conocieron a uno de sus descendientes... me refiero a las mujeres... en verdad no esperaba que tuvieras hermosas nietas- comento con arrogancia al dar de nuevo la espalda

-Eso fue inesperado... pero no tienen rasgos de este- comento Dante señalando al chico inconsciente

-Idiota... son tantas generaciones desde esa epoca... que de seguro ya no queda rastro visibles de ellos- respondió Vergil

-Es en serio Cross- reacciono Lavi ante tal noticia

-Si... aunque tengo que investigar... ya que ellas tienen poco de haberse unido a la orden, ademas que la mujer que tiene la inocencia en el brazo... la acaba de obtener hace poco tiempo... y es un misterio que utilizaba antes de sincronizarse con esta- contesto el hombre al desaparecer

-Tch... que hacemos con el anciano- comento Dante al ver al chico desmayado

-Vamos al hotel- respondio Vergil al comenzar a caminar

-Bueno... y tu viejo parche... a donde vas- pregunto al Bookman que estaba pensativo y en silencio

-Em... yo voy con ustedes... tengo mucho de que hablar con Allen- contesto el viejo, Dante solo levanto al joven desmayado y desaparecieron

XXXXXXXX

Ryozanpaku es el lugar donde los más fuertes se unen, y después de un discurso de Akisame sobre su viaje y lo que paso durante el día.

-Jojojo entonces hoy fue un día muy divertido- el anciano miraba la cara de susto de su alumno y las ropas chamuscadas del maestro filosófico

-_No diga eso anciano… lo que presencie hoy… hiso que viera mi vida insignificante- _murmuro un fantasmita que salía del cuerpo sin vida de Kenichi

-En verdad que fue interesante… debería ir más seguido a tu escuela- dijo Akisame mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-Apa apa apa- cantaba el dios de la muerte mientras jugaba solo

-Shigure no ha regresado- dijo Kensei con tristeza –tendré que molestar de nuevo a la hermosa Miu- se fue a la cocina, al poco tiempo se escuchaban los gritos de la joven

-Tu fuiste el único que te divertiste- Sakaki hacia acto de presencia

-El señor Cross dijo algo preocupante…- Kenichi recobraba la compostura –que no interfiriéramos en esa guerra- apretó su puño con fuerza –pero no podemos ignorar algo que está pasando en nuestras narices-

-Lamento decirte joven discípulo…- interrumpió el anciano –nosotros tenemos nuestra propia guerra-

-QUE ESTA DICIENDO ANCIANO- grito Kenichi alzando sus manos en forma de desaprobó

-Déjalo que termine idiota- el maestro de Karate le dio un leve golpe mandándolo al suelo

-Mientras todos ellos estén en tu escuela… ESTAN EN NUESTRO TERRITORIO- alzo la voz el anciano, mientras le brillaban los ojos, haciendo pequeña la presencia del alumno

-Pero la historia que conto Akisame… es algo preocupante- interrumpió Ma que mostraba su cámara rota

-Es cierto… ellos han vivido la peor historia del planeta- comento el anciano

-Y según los rumores… puede que Sparda esté en algún lugar- dijo Sakaki al tomar un trago de la cerveza

-Es algo muy complicado… todo este asunto- Akisame se acariciaba el bigote

-Por cierto… no sabemos quiénes son esas mujeres… solo que son de la nueva Orden Negra- interrumpió Kenichi

-Es cierto… me parece interesante conocer a esas mujeres- en Kensei se formaba un aura pervertida, mientras mágicamente sacaba una cámara nueva

-Jojojo tienes razón… sobretodo porque una de ellas detuvo a Akisame… y la otra estuvo con un puño de la sombras- dijo el anciano

-QUE- grito Kenichi –_no entiendo nada- _otra vez aparecía el pequeño ser característico de el

-Te explicare Kenichi- dijo Sakaki

-Mph... hemos visto a muchos gemelos... apa- dijo el maestro del muay thai

Y así termino un día ajetreado, muchas cosas se dieron a conocer para el joven discípulo, además de muchos encuentros y de que se salvaron los estudiantes de la clase-masacre de Dante.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Creo que mi historia se está volviendo complicada…. Mi cerebro se quema**


	8. shinpaku

Shinpaku

-Mi vida es tan tranquila…- decía entre dientes el joven Shirahama al estirar sus brazos –pero últimamente se ha hecho una pesadilla… no se si temerle a Yami, Yomi o a mi clase de deportes- en el aparecía una gran nube de depresión

-Vamos Kenichi… no digas eso- Miu trataba de animarlo, dándole palmadas en la espalda –es más divertido- le sonreía

-Déjalo… es tan idiota como para deprimirse con cualquier cosa- interrumpía Niijima al sacar su lengua puntiaguda

-CUALQUIER COSA… ESTAMOS ENTRE DEMONIOS… AKUMAS… Y OTRAS TANTAS COSAS… QUE HACEN DE YAMI UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS- grito desesperado el discípulo al darle bofetadas al joven marciano

-Ey Kenichi…- aparecía Takeda –dijo el maestro Dante que no matáramos a seres de otros planetas- comento entre risas al apuntar al chico de orejas puntiagudas, que tenia las mejillas rojas e hinchadas

-EH…- dio un suspiro y soltó a su víctima- hola Takeda- saludo como si nada mientras caminaba encima de su peor amigo

-Tan ruidosos como siempre- interrumpía Tanimoto al acercarse lentamente –averiguaron algo de las mujeres- pregunto

-Solo lo mismo de ayer…- contesto Kenichi –que son miembros de la nueva orden negra- dio un suspiro

-Mmmm esto se esta volviendo complicado- comento el joven boxeador

-Segun Akisame... ellos se llevaron la peor parte de la historia- dijo Miu con tristeza

-Y quien era el anciano- pregunto Niijima -parecia un conocido- recordando el hecho de ayer

-Es Lavi Bookman... el escritor del libro y parte de la antigua orden negra- respondio Kenichi

-Ya veo... el si parece de su edad- comento Takeda

-EY CHICOS… VAN A LLEGAR TARDE- grito Kisara a lo lejos

XXXXXXXX

-La vida es tan difícil…- susurraba Kenichi que no superaba lo que paso el día anterior -Y pensar que hay gente asi de fuerte... que puede detener a dos personas de nivel maestro con sus manos- temblo ligeramente al recordar a la mujer de cabellos sueltos

-Te apoyo amigo- Ukita se unía a la depresión

-Vamos idiotas… que clase de representantes de la alianza son- interrumpió Niijima al señalar a los alumnos que susurraban

-Chikage- saludo Kenichi, cambiando bruscamente de ánimos e ignorando al joven marciano –tengo plantas nuevas-

-En serio- la niña tenía su lado infantil activado

-En el receso te las mostrare- dijo el discípulo con una gran sonrisa al ver retirarse la pequeña Yami con una aura de fascinación

-Ey es raro que los maestros no hayan aparecido- comento Takeda al voltear por todos lados

-Es cierto… creen que vengan todos los de ayer- dijo Kisara, causándole ligeros temblores a Ukita y Kenichi

-Pues… las dos mujeres no... ellas dijeron que se iban- comento Miu

-Hola Renka- saludo Miu a la joven que entraba –Que pasa- pregunto a la chica que estaba pensativa

-Pues… tengo sueño… ayer pelee con la mafia de nuevo- dio un suspiro

-Eso suena peligroso- interrumpió Dante–hola mocosos- saludo a todos

-Eh… maestro... no deberia asustarnos asi en la mañana- comento la chica de coletas al observarla con recelo

-Oh vamos... si es genial las emociones fuertes- contesto con sarcasmo el maestro de deportes

-Idiota- interrumpio Vergil al aparecer junto a su hermano -molestando tan temprano-

-Callate imbecil... es solo que es aburrido hacerla de maestro- Dante señalaba al de gabardina azul con sus dos armas de fuego, los alumnos normales estaban asustados -vamos quiero jugar-

-Compórtese maestro- interrumpió Tanimoto

-Si si modelo- dijo con sarcasmo el hombre mientras guardaba sus armas recibiendo una cara de odio del agredido

-Tch- dio un desplante el joven de cabellos dorados, al dar la espalda y alejarse

-Lo vemos en clase maestro- dijo Miu al retirarse junto a los de la alianza que arrastraban al joven marciano

-Pronto nos iremos... Dante- comento Vergil al acercarse a la puerta y voltear a ver ligeramente al hombre arrogante

-Supongo que tienes razon... no podemos seguir arriesgando a los mocosos- respondio Dante -aparte tengo que buscar a la nena... me debe una apuesta- dijo con ironia

-Tch idiota- dijo el de gabardina azul al desaparecer en el marco de la puerta

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Ey Niijima… ahora que recuerdo… has averiguado algo del último maestro de Yami- pregunto Kenichi

-No, con tanto alboroto… no he tenido la oportunidad- contesto el chico de orejas puntiagudas al dar un suspiro

-Te sientes bien- pregunto Miu al ver el color pálido (mas) de su amigo

-Es cierto Idiota… y estas mas callado de lo común- dijo Tanimoto al verlo de reojo

-Tienes una apariencia aun más extraña- dijo Renka al señalarlo

-Últimamente mis sentidos han estado al máximo… y la verdad eso me cansa- el joven marciano dejo caer su cabeza en el banco, en signo de cansancio

-Cuanto tiempo se quedaran- pregunto Miu al ver por la ventana

-Es cierto- dijo Kenichi –Son tantas personas que vienen de paso…-

-Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas… pero esta difícil ignorar todo lo que ya sabemos- interrumpió Takeda al entrar al salón

-Y los demás- pregunto Miu al no ver a Kisara y Ukita

-Fueron por los demás miembros de la alianza- dijo el boxeador

-Que… yo soy el único que puede invocar una junta- exclamo Niijima al levantarse de su banco

-Creo que no necesitamos de tu autorización… idiota- dijo Tanimoto al verlo con desprecio

-Es cierto… hemos averiguado tantas cosas… pero aun la mas impórtate la pasamos por alto- comento Renka con seriedad, todos los de la alianza la miraban

-Es cierto… el porqué todos están aquí- dijo Kenichi al mostrar un brillo en sus ojos –mis maestros los invitaron al dojo… ahora nos toca invitarlos como la alianza que representamos-

-A veces dices cosas interesantes- dijo Chikage al entrar al salón

-Oh Chikage- con asombro dijo Kenichi al ver entrar a la niña -Que haces aqui- pregunto

-Idiota… me dijiste que me enseñarías unas plantas- contesto la niña al señalar al chico de bandita que sonreia

-Es cierto…- contesto el chico al rascarse la cabeza –entonces nos vemos después de clases- se despidió de sus amigos al salir con la niña

-Ese estúpido… no le importa salir con el enemigo- murmuro Niijima al sacar sus pequeñas antenitas

-Mph… el es así- dijo Miu al ponerse de pie y sonreír cálidamente al grupo

-Eh a dónde vas- pregunto Takeda

-Ya es el receso no es así- comento la chica al salir con un obento

-Vamos a comer- dijo Renka al sacar varias vasijas

-Tch… vamos Niijima- Takeda salía también del salón

-Me da mala espina… todo esto- murmuro el chico marciano al salir

XXXXXXXXXX

-Mmm.… ya no hay inocencia- decía Allen al mirar desde la azotea todo el panorama

-Si… Esto es tan tranquilo…- dijo Lavi al estirar sus brazos y recargarse en el barandal

-No puedo creer... que tenga familia- comento el joven de cicatriz con tristeza -Lenalee- murmuro

-No me lo esperaba de ti... me imagino la cara que pondria Kamui si se hubiera enterado- comento entre risas Lavi

-Idiota... aunque hubiera preferido eso... a no haber sabido nada- contesto Allen

-Es triste... saber que hay alguien que siguio nuestros pasos... aunque no entiendo porque no nos buscaron- dijo el viejo bookman

-Es facil señor Bookman... no sabian que estaban vivos- interrumpio Vergil -al menos no en el momento-

-Yo estuve en contacto con Timothy... por algun tiempo... despues desaparecio- comento el anciano de parche

-Hola ancianos- saludo Dante con sarcasmo

-TCH... TENEMOS NOMBRES- gritaron los dos ofendidos

-Les dara un infarto si hacen corajes- comento con ironia el hombre de gabardina roja

-Idiota- murmuro Vergil -Se quedaran- pregunto a los dos hombres exaltados

-Si... por algun tiempo, hasta averiguar donde esta la nueva orden- respondio Allen

-Y ustedes por cuanto tiempo estaran- pregunto Lavi

-Otra semana... hasta que terminemos con los demonios que todavia merodean la escuela- contesto Dante

-Son pocos... pero aun son peligrosos- dijo Vergil

-Ya veo... esperaremos a mi maestro juntos- contesto Allen al ver el cielo -es mejor que estar solo de nuevo-

-Eso ya no pasara... despues de todo... tienes familia- comento el hombre de gabardina roja

-Basta de platicas... tenemos una clase que dar- interrumpio el medio demonio de azul

-Te acompañare de nuevo... querido hermano- dijo con ironia Dante

-Puedo ir...- pregunto Allen -me parece interesante sus clases-

-Claro joven Walker... usted es mejor compañia que este- respondio con un poco de arrogancia Vergil al desaparecer en la puerta

-Estupido- murmuro el medio demonio de rojo -vamos anciano- los dos también comenzaron a caminar dejando atrás al viejo bookman

-Tch… me aburre eso…YO AQUÍ ME QUEDO… CLARO SI LES IMPORTA SABER- grito el anciano al sentarse y mirar el cielo –esto de estar viejo me cansa… lo bueno es que recobre esto- de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un pequeño martillo –lo malo es que no se por cuánto tiempo estaré con vida- dijo con tristeza –tantos años te espere Allen- murmuro al cerrar sus ojos y acostarse en el suelo

XXXXXXXXX

-Las plantas me relajan- dijo el discípulo al estirar sus brazos y acomodarse en su asiento

-Eh y Tanimoto- pregunto Renka al no ver a su amigo

-Aquí estoy- contesto el joven de cabellos rubios, al entrar al salón

-M-Mi Niijima Scan indica que se acercan la mayoría de los monstruos a la vez- murmuro el joven marciano

-Pobre de ti Niijima- consoló Miu al chico de orejas puntiagudas

-Y bien… cuando les dirán- pregunto Tanimoto al sentarse en su banco y mirarlos a todos

-Que nos dirán… joven Natsu- Vergil entro al salón, sin ser percibido por nadie… como es de costumbre

-Disculpe maestro… se lo diremos después de clases- contesto Kenichi con seriedad

-Espero que sea algo importante joven Shirahama- la voz autoritaria del maestro de historia hiso eco en el salón, todos los alumnos veían con asombro al grupo que entraba después de el

-Hola a todos…- saludo Dante tan escandaloso -espero que vengan listos para su clase de deportes- le brillaron los ojos

-Buenos días- cortésmente se dirigió a los alumnos el joven de cicatriz

-_Ey tanta cortesía me hace quedar en ridículo- _le murmuro el hombre a Allen que solo sonrió he hiso gestos de disculpas, este llamaba mucho la atencion

-Bueno comencemos con la clase… continuaremos con el tema de costumbre- dijo Vergil al sacar una silla y ponerla enfrente del pizarrón, como ya es de costumbre

-Como que de costumbre- pregunto uno de los estudiantes –el tema de ayer no tenía nada que ver en el curso-

-No… solo ere interesante mencionarlo- contesto el maestro clavando su mirada en el chico, que rápidamente se sentó

-Em…. Me sentare atrás- dijo Allen al ver un lugar vacio -Vamos señor Dante-

-Vaya… ahora si hay asientos…- dijo Dante al ver varios lugares vacios

-Es porque muchos… no aguantan la presión- comento Vergil desde su asiento, sonriendo levemente al grupo que solo trago saliva

-Ya veo... supongo que no les gustan las emociones fuertes- Dante se unia a la sonrisa diabolica

_-Así, si parece hermanos- _pensaron todos al ver la leve, pero notable sonrisa de los dos profesores

-Ey señor Dante... estamos en clases- comento Allen que ya se encontraba sentado en el ultimo banco

-Tch... igual de amargado que el modelo y Vergil- dijo con sarcasmo al esquivar una banca, lanzada por este ultimo

-Vamos... podemos comenzar la clase- murmuro el joven de cabello blanco al poner la banca en su lugar, ya que este la cacho al ser esquivada por el maestro de deportes

-Wow- exclamaron los alumnos ante tan rápida reacción de los dos hombres, aunque despues volvieron a la normalidad al recordar la clase de deportes de un dia antes

-_Por lo menos la clases son más interesantes- _le susurro Miu a Renka que solo afirmo con la cabeza, Kenichi solo miraba con gracia

-Ey maestro...- interrumpió Dante al tomar asiento y poner los pies encima del escritorio -empieza ya su clase... que no le pagamos para que este ahi parado... lanzando bancas- dijo con sarcasmo puro

-Idiota... en verdad quieres morir- Vergil dejaba ver el filo de su espada, haciendo que los alumnos retrocedieran en sus asientos, Dante lo miraba con burla

-_T-tengo miedo- _pensó Kenichi, Miu le dio unas palmadas para calmarlo

-Calmense señores- interrumpió Allen que se paro de su asiento, interponiéndose al duelo de miradas

-Tiene razón joven Walker... no debo ensuciar mi katana con la sangre de este idiota- guardo su arma y se sento en la silla del escritorio

-Tch... y pense que ya jugariamos... hermanito- comento con arrogancia Dante al acomodarse en su asiento

-Señor Dante... es una clase- dijo el joven exorcista al voltear a verlo levemente, este ya estaba dormido

El resto de la clase paso sin contratiempos, excepto algunas ocasiones que interrumpia Dante para preguntar cualquier tonteria, Vergil solo lanzaba lo primero que encontraba y Allen los detenia para alivio del alumnado.

Al final encargo un trabajo para el dia siguiente

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Mmmm… el joven marciano decía al rascarse la barbilla

-Que te pasa idiota- le murmuro Tanimoto

-Es cierto… has estado muy callado- dijo Kenichi

-Es solo que esta muy tranquilo... dentro de lo normal claro- contesto Niijima ganándose una mirada de todos sus compañeros

-CREES QUE ES NORMAL... EL HECHO QUE LA CLASE DE HISTORIA SE TRANSFORMABA EN UNA GUERRA ENTRE HERMANOS... ESO NO ES NORMAL IDIOTA- grito el discípulo al darle un golpe mandándolo a volar

-Ey… no tires basura- decía entre risas Takeda ante la acción agresiva de su amigo

-Hola…- saludaban Kisara y Ukita

-Ya está todo listo- pregunto Renka

-Vamos a reunirnos todos… también va estar Thor- dijo Miu, sus compañeros afirmaron con la cabeza

-Van a estar todos… nena- comento Takeda al rascarse la cabeza

-Hasta Loki- pregunto Kenichi, sus amigos volvieron a afirmar

-Sera interesante... el estar todos reunidos- comento Miu con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Claro... ya tenemos mucho que no nos reunimos toda la alianza completa- dijo Kisara al poner sus manos en la nuca

-Supongo que ahora... si nos tocara sufrir- comento Ukita entre temblores

-Vamos sera divertido- dijo Takeda al darle unas palmadas

-Recemos por que alguien nos salve ahora- murmuro Niijima, que ya estaba al lado de Kenichi que se asusto al verlo –idiota-

-KENICHI- grito Rachel al acercarse al grupo

-Hola Rachel- saludaron todos a la chica de cabellos chinos

-Que haces aquí… la clase ya comenzó- dijo la chica la tomar de la mano al joven discípulo, llevándolo hacia el gimnasio

-EY ESPERA- gritaron Miu y Renka que seguían a los dos

-Ey… no lo oyen o si- dijo Takeda que se acercaba junto a los demás al gimnasio

-S-Si lo escucho- tartamudeo Ukita

-Tch… cuando se comportaran como maestros- murmuro Tanimoto al entrar al gran edificio

-No esperes tanto… de un caza demonios- dijo Niijima al ver que dos personas se miraban a muerte en medio de la cancha

XXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, todos los alumnos estaban en la entrada observando algo que estaba sucediendo en el interior

-Ey que pasa...- pregunto Takeda sin recibir respuesta

-TODOS HAGAN PASO A LA ALIANZA SHINPAKU- grito Niijima sacando su lengua puntiaguda, los alumnos reaccionaron al momento de abrir paso

-Idiota... eres útil de vez en cuando- murmuro Tanimoto, al llegar enfrente estaban todos los alumnos en los lados y en medio de la cancha estaban el maestro de deportes señalando con su arma a otro hombre de sotana negra y cabello rojo largo que tambien apuntaba al otro con un arma

-T-Tengo miedo- dijo Kenichi que estaba sentado en una de las bancas, junto a las dos chicas Yami, eran los unicos sentados

-Ey Kenichi que esta pasando- pregunto Kisara al acercarse a su amigo

-Es cierto- tambien se unio Renka, acercandose con los demas de la alianza

-V-Voy a morir- tartamudeaba Ukita al ver que los hombres se miraban a muerte y se seguian apuntando con sus armas

-Es mi culpa- interrumpio Allen al aparecer de la nada

-Porque dices eso- pregunto Tanimoto

-Es solo que Dante lo esta defendiendo... me recuerda cuando estuvimos en tu epoca- dijo Vergil que se acercaba al grupo

-Donde estaban... y como llegaron ellos aqui- pregunto Takeda

-Solo porque ... y me dijo debil por dejarme llevar por el catorceavo... cuando asesine a todos los implicados en las muertes de mis amigos- contesto Allen con un tono de tristeza

-El tampoco se perdona... creo yo- interrumpio Lavi al abrirse paso entre los estudiantes -el haberte dejado solo-

-Ese no es mi maestro... aunque la ultima vez que lo vi... se porto mas humano- Allen recordaba la noche cuando fue juzgado por hereje, de repente esquivo una bala -M-Maestro- vio que el que lo agredio fue el de sotana negra, que tenia un aura asesina y una vena saltada en signo de enojo

-E-Eso estuvo cercas- murmuro Kenichi que estaba en el suelo, arriba de su cabeza estaba el agujero de la bala

-Kenichi estas bien- Miu, Renka y Rachel se acercaban al discipulo que afirmo con la cabeza

-Deberia tener cuidado... señor Cross- dijo Vergil al sentarse a limpiar su katana

-Tch... solo vine a avisar que ya encontre la base... pero me topo con cada idiota- comento al ver a su aprendiz y Dante, que ya guardaba su arma

-Deberias medir tus palabras... viejo sacerdote- dijo el de gabardina roja con arrogancia

-¿Viejo sacerdote?- en Cross se dibujaba de nuevo un aura asesina

-No pense que lo descubriera tan rapido- interrumpio Lavi

-Es cierto maestro...- Allen es interrumpido ya que este le lanzo un objeto -timpcampy- vio la esfera dorada en sus manos

-El les mostrara el camino... los vere después- Cross se despidió y se abrio paso entre los alumnos asustados

-Tch... bueno hay que continuar con la clase- dijo Dante con un tono sarcastico, al ver a todos sus alumnos -Ey niña tu no eres de aqui- señalo a Chikage que estaba sentada en silencio, al lado de los de la alianza

-Ya me iba- contesto con seriedad la niña al ponerse de pie y salir

-Extraña- murmuro el maestro de deportes -Bien hoy jugaremos algo diferente... a los quemados- le brillaron los ojos, sus alumnos normales temblaron y los de la alianza suspiraron

La clase fue una masacre, ya que solo los de la alianza ( a excepción de Ukita y Niijima) eran los unico de pie ademas de Rachel, hasta que llego el final, como a los del equipo de basquet les tocaba entrenar en el gimnasio, tuvieron que ayudar a sacar a todos los alumnos inconscientes ante la orden de los dos hombres imponentes, Allen solo dio suspiros al ver la clase de maestro que era Dante y Lavi estaba en un mar de lagrimas de tanto reir.

-Y bien que querian decirnos... joven shirahama- dijo Vergil al acercarse al joven que estaba en el suelo

-E-Es solo que queriamos invitarlos a la base de nuestra alianza- comento entre jadeos Kenichi

-Nos van a invitar a su casa del arbol- comento con arrogancia Dante

-No diga tonterias maestro- interrumpio Tanimoto

-Je... como siempre un modelo a seguir- contesto el maestro de deportes ante el enojo del chico

-Es siempre asi- dijo Takeda que estaba en el suelo descansando

-La invitacion tambien es para ustedes- dijo Miu dirigiendose a Lavi y Allen

-Los esperamos- comento Renka al salir arrastrando a Niijima Y Ukita

-Aqui esta la direccion- Kisara les dio un papel a Allen, que era el mas cercano antes de salir junto a los demas

-Wow otra fiesta- dijo Dante entre risas viendo hacia la puerta

-Tendre que avisar al maestro... supongo que tendra interes en ir- dijo en tono depresivo Allen

-Nos vemos aqui una hora antes de lo pactado... hasta entonces- comento Vergil al alejarse junto a Dante

XXXXXXXXX

-Tenemos fiesta… tenemos fiesta…. Tenemos fiesta- decía una y otra vez Miu mientras acomodaba una gran mesa –Nunca he estado en una reunión tan grande- dijo al brillarle los ojos

-Ey Miu… ya te hemos dicho que esto es una reunión… no una fiesta- dijo Renka que acomodaba unas sillas junto a Kisara

-Déjala… este algo emocionada- comento Freya que sacaba algunos refrescos

-Jojojo personas fuertes voy a conocer… crees que se unan al sumo- pregunto Thor que traía mas refrescos

-NOOOOO- contesto Siegfried con tonadita, al acomodar unas bocinas enfrente

-Me parecerá divertido… verdad 20- dijo Loki que veía desde una esquina todo el movimiento mientras pegaba unas pancartas (BIENVENIDOS A LA ALIANZA SHINPAKU)

-Ey Niijima… ponte hacer algo- reclamo Takeda, al ver que el joven de orejas puntiagudas se había sentado en su trono

-Idiota… eso es para los súbditos- señalo a todos los jóvenes que ponían presentable la sala

-NOS ESTAS DICIENDO SUBDITOS… MALDITO MARCIANO- grito Ukita, que estaba colgando unas hermosas cortinas rojas

-Idiotas- murmuro Tanimoto, mientras acomodaba uno CDS encima del gran estéreo que dono a la alianza

-Esto sí parece una fiesta…- dijo Kenichi que veía todo el movimiento desde la puerta, ya que él estaba encargado de recibirlos –Y de las grandes- miraba toda la sala adornada elegantemente

-La comida se ve deliciosa- decía Kisara mientras veía el gran banquete

-Te luciste Miu- dijo Freya

-Es cierto- murmuro Renka

-Lalalalala esta melodía es tan hermosa- decía el cantarín al ver que todos habían terminado

-Je… espero con ansias su llegada- dijo Thor con emoción

-Es cierto… no les he mencionado lo que averigüe- interrumpió Loki

-Es sobre Yami- dijo Kenichi al acercarse

-Si… pero no es sobre el último de sus maestros… al parecer las personas que llegaron a su escuela están llamando mucho la atención- contesto Loki

-Espero conocerlos jefe- dijo la chica de apariencia militar

-Me parece interesante… pensar que exorcistas y demonios, existieran- comento Freya

-Es de suponer que Yami no están enterados de los orígenes de ellos- dijo Niijima al bajar de su trono

-Tienes razón… después de todo no es fácil encontrar información de ellos- comento Tanimoto al sentarse en una de las sillas

-Tienen que irse todos los súbditos- dijo el joven marciano, señalando a todos los jóvenes que detuvieron todo pare reclamar

-NOSOTRAS NO NOS IREMOS… ESTAREMOS AL LADO DE FREYA- dijeron las Valkirias

-Es cierto… no dejare a Kisara- dijo un joven de cabellos dorados y largos

-POR LA ALIANZA SHINPAKU… QUEREMOS ESTAR AQUÍ- grito un joven al ondear una bandera con orgullo

-Idiotas… no lo hacemos para hacerlos sentir mal- dijo Tanimoto con frialdad

-Es ciertos chicos- apoyo Takeda

-Esos hombre… siempre se la pasan discutiendo- dijo Kisara al rascarse la cabeza

-Y puede que seamos atacados…- interrumpió Niijima

-QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO- gritaron todos los de la sala, menos los capitanes de la alianza

-Los akumas… demonios… y el Conde han estado en calma… y si piensan como un buen estratega, ellos atacaran ya sea en la escuela o aquí- comento el orejas puntiagudas seriamente

-Espero que sea aquí- dijo Thor

-Nosotros corremos peligro…- comento Kisara al acomodarse su boina

-Pero somos fuertes- dijo Kenichi al apretar su puño con fuerza

-No podemos protegerlos a todos…- interrumpió una voz

-Anciano- dijo el discípulo al acercarse a la puerta

-Parece una gran fiesta- comento Kensei al entrar, rápidamente saco su cámara para tomar a las chicas presentes

-Hay cerveza- pregunto Sakaki

-APA- grito el hombre de bronceado

-Buenas noches- saludo Akisame

-Hola maestros- todos los de la alianza, dijeron a unisonó

-Es un placer tenerlos a todos aquí- dijo Freya con cortesía

-Jojojo es obvio que no perderíamos una reunión tan divertida- contesto el anciano

-No hay mucho que hacer… Yami está muy ocupado, tratando de averiguar las identidades de sus nuevos maestros, que se olvidaron de nosotros- dijo Sakaki al sentarse en una silla

-Es cierto…- interrumpió Shiba al entrar –hola… tu bigote sigue igual de mal- señalo a Akisame que le salto una vena, al poco tiempo estaban en un duelo de miradas e insultos

-Ya váyanse- ordeno Niijima a todos los súbditos

-Ey no seas grosero- Kenichi le dio un golpe mandándolo al suelo

-Pero es verdad… es hora que se retiren todos- dijo Freya, sus súbditas obedecieron en instantes, para mala suerte de Ma

-Ustedes también- ordeno Kisara a sus amigos

-Es una lástima…- dijo Renka al verlo a todos retirarse –hubiera sido divertido-

-Tu también Loki… tienes que averiguar sobre Yami- Niijima corrió al ex miembro de ragnarok para molestia de este

-ADIOS A TODOS- grito Miu con alegría despidiéndose de los que se retiraban

En la sala solo quedaron los capitanes de la alianza y los maestros

-Buenas noches- interrumpió una voz fría, al entrar en la gran sala

-Wow… esto sí es una fiesta- dijo Dante al ver toda la gente

-Buenas noches- saludo Allen con respeto

-Hola a todos- comento Lavi al entrar

-Casa llena- dijo Cross al entrar –muchas jovencitas hermosas- miro a las chicas que estaban observando a los recién llegados

-Es cierto… es una lástima que sean mocosas- se unió a la observación Dante

-Tch... se odian tanto que se llevan tan bien- murmuro Allen a Lavi que afirmo con la cabeza

-Mi nombre es Freya- saludo una de las jóvenes al grupo

-Me llamo Thor- se presento el luchador de sumo

-SIEGFRIED- grito el joven que daba vueltas en su propio eje

-No se marea- dijo Allen al ver al cantarin dando vueltas

-Es cierto- también Lavi –hola Akisame- se volteo a ver al maestro de jujitsu

-Y bien que continúe la fiesta- dijo Kensei, al sacar unas botellas de vino

-Mph… me gusta el rumbo de esta reunión- comento Cross al tomar una de las botellas

-No maestro- dijo Allen que tenia una nube negra

-Demasiado para ti… verdad Allen- consoló Lavi a su amigo

-NO VENIMOS AQUÍ A DIVERTIRNOS- grito Kenichi

-Es cierto… tenemos muchas preguntas- dijo Tanimoto

-Tch- se quejo Cross, Shiba, Kensei, Dante y Sakaki que habían comenzado un concurso de beber

-Idiota- murmuro Vergil, que estaba sentado a su lado bebiendo

-Ey… tu no debes tomar… que clase de ejemplo me das- dijo con ironía, este solo lo ignoro

-Bien… todos a la mesa- Lavi dijo al dirigirse hacia sus amigos

-bueno… que la platica comience- comento el anciano

-Así es- dijo Kisara

-No me puede sorprender nada mas- murmuro Renka

-Interesante- dijo Freya, Kisara solo afirmo con la cabeza –que comience la información-

-LALALALALA- grito el chico cantarín

XXXXXXXXX

-Mmmm… así que habia una inocencia en la escuela- dijo Akisame al rascarse la barbilla

-Y Allen tiene las demás escondidas- comento Kensei

-Y las extrañas mujeres que aparecieron el otro dia... son las que se llevaron esa inocencia- dijo Kensei

-LALALALALA- cantaba el otro chico

-Apa- el hombre tenía cara de no entender la más mínimo

-Esto es bastante complicado… Yami no se compara con su guerra- dijo Sakaki al beber de su botella

-_me voy a morir…- _dijo el espíritu que salía de Kenichi, Miu lo consolaba

-_prefiero a Yami y Yomi- _el ser de Takeda se unía, Renka le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

_-yo quiero morir de viejo- _otro de Ukita, Kisara solo suspiro

-Idiotas- murmuro Tanimoto, Thor solo rió

-Es una historia bastante interesante… pero según lo dicho… solo ustedes y esa mujer tenian inocencias... y que la hermana de esta no usaba inocencias antes- comento Freya

-Seguiremos esta platica despues- interrumpio Vergil al ponerse de pie junto a su hermano

-Tenemos visitas- dijo Lavi y Allen este dejo con tristeza la comida

-Jojojo veamos de lo que están hechos los demonios- dijo el anciano al ver que caer una pared

-Bueno que empiece la diversión- Dante sacaba sus dos armas de fuego, apuntando los escombros

-Tch... tan bueno que estaba el vino- dijo Cross que seguía bebiendo –pero me alegra estar rodeado de tantas cosas bellas- estaba entre Kisara y Freya que estaban al tanto de los escombros, el parecia ignorar la situacion

-Chicos… quédense adentro- ordeno Akisame

-Claro que no maestro… nosotros pelearemos- contesto Kenichi con orgullo

-Nos subestiman- comento Tanimoto, apoyado por los demás

-Muestras tu entrenamiento discípulo- dijo Kensei

-Pero no mueras- dijo Sakaki

Dante se acerco a los chicos –el que muera pierde- dijo con ironía al tocarles el hombro a los dos que temblaban (Ukita y Kenichi... aunque el ultimo habia hablado valientemente)

-Bueno... ya que no dejan beber en paz... tenemos que jugar- comento Cross al sacar un sarcofago, para asombro de los invitados

-Va usar a María- pregunto Allen

-María- pregunto Freya

-Cross Marian fue reconocido por sus habilidades de exorcista, por manejar dos tipos de inocencias- dijo Lavi, levantando el ego del ex general

-Muy bien dicho anciano… los mocosos estarán a salvo debajo del manto de ella- comento Cross, mientras una mujer salía del sarcófago

-Hermosura- volvió a decir Kensei al tomarle fotos con su celular

-Respete a los muertos- Allen le arrebato el celular

-Apachai no entiende nada- dijo el bronceado hombre

-Que quiere decir con muertos- pregunto Akisame

-Luego les explicamos…- dijo Lavi al ponerse en guardia

-María- ordeno el hombre de sotana negra, la mujer comenzó a cantar una melodía

-BUENO QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA- gritaron todos los maestros mostrando sus ojos brillantes

-Los apoyo- dijo Dante al tronarse los nudillos

-Tengo mucho que no uso esto- Lavi sacaba su pequeño martillo

-EY NO NOS IGNOREN- grito Takeda y Kenichi

-Nos ignoran desde el principio- dijo Ukita, con un tono de alivio

-LALALALALA ESO ES MALO- canto el joven Siegfried

-Bien basta de juegos… los mocosos quieren jugar con nosotros- dijo Shiba que se mantenía a raya de todo discurso, al parecer le aburrió la platica

-Eh… estabas aquí parche- dijo Dante

-Eso no importa… de hecho el no importa- en Akisame se dibujaba un rostro de enojo

-Que dices- Shiba se ponía en frente de el

-Creo que sus peleas… ya no me asustan- murmuro Takeda

-Grrrrr- Niijima sacaba espuma por la boca

-Jefe demoniaco- Siegfried trataba de despertar al chico

-Hemos visto tantas cosas… que ya superamos eso- contesto Ukita

-Ya no me dan miedo- se unía Kenichi

-Es cierto- los apoyaba Kisara

-Idiotas- dijo Tanimoto, apoyado por todos

-LES DAREMOS UN ENTRENAMIENTO INFERNAL… POR SER MALOS DISCIPULOS- gritaron los dos maestros, haciendo temblar a sus alumnos

-Maestros- exclamo Miu

-Ya dejen de discusiones… estamos rodeados- dijo Dante al ponerse en guardia

-Los débiles que se queden adentro- dijo Sakaki con sarcasmo al mirar al joven de orejas puntiagudas que estaba en el suelo

-JOjojojojo- el anciano se reía al verlos a todos –tanta gente interesante… no se ve todos los días-

-Cierto anciano- decía Lavi

-Creo que eres el menos indicado para decirle anciano- dijo Dante desde su lugar

-Bueno ya llegaron- dijeron los maestros que veían por el agujero de la pared

-No los defraudaremos maestros- comento Kenichi, con un brillo en sus ojos

-Interesante- murmuro Cross


	9. Normalidad

Normalidad

-M-Miedo- comentaba Kenichi al recordar los hechos de la noche anterior –luche contra demonios… Miedo- insistía al ver las vendas que traía en sus manos y cabeza

-Vamos Kenichi… anímate- Miu, que traía solo una bandita en la mejilla, consolaba a su acompañante –Aunque demostraste todo tu duro entrenamiento anoche… fue sorprendente-

-S-Si… pero estos días… mi libro de traumas esta a reventar- dijo el discípulo cuando la nube se volvió más oscura

-Hola Kenichi- saludaba Takeda, que portaba vendas en su cabeza, cojeando levemente –Tan animado como siempre- dijo al ver que el chico ni volteo a verlo seguía con su depresion

-Y Ukita- pregunto Miu al no ver a su amigo

-Se quedo en cama… balbuceando algo de que está rodeado de personas anormales- contesto el joven boxeador entre risas

-Después de todo… fue el más herido- interrumpió Tanimoto, que al igual que estos estaba vendado de la cabeza –no debió intentar pelear contra demonios… el muy idiota-

-JAJAJA así se hace súbditos- Niijima aparecía con caminados altaneros y sacando su puntiaguda lengua –Si todos saben que luchamos contra demonios… nos temerán… nos alabaran como a dioses-

-Marciano… vuelve a la tierra- Kenichi ya se encontraba golpeando a su amigo, que estaba en su nube soñando su victoria

-Fue muy impresionante la pelea que presenciamos anoche…- interrumpió Renka al aparecer, al igual que Miu portaba una bandita en su mejilla –Los maestros de Kenichi…. los cazadores de demonios… y los exorcistas son personas de temer- recordaba la pelea que ocurrió la noche anterior

-R-Recordar eso me da miedo- tembló ligeramente el discípulo y Takeda, dejando caer al marciano

-Es cierto… mientras nosotros peleábamos contra un demonio…- dijo Tanimoto al mostrar una leve sonrisa

-Mis maestros ya habían terminado con tres…- comento Kenichi entre temblores

-Y por otra parte… los maestros Dante y Vergil… se ocupaban de los más peligrosos… acabando un ejército ellos solos- dijo Takeda dando un leve suspiro

-Y Allen y el señor Bookman… tampoco se quedaban atrás… terminando con otros tantos de un solo ataque…- comento Renka

-Lo más impresionante… fue cuando el amigo transformo su brazo en una espada… y esa capa blanca estaba genial- entre suspiros recordaba Takeda al dar una sonrisa forzada

-Y el señor Cross… sin moverse de su lugar… acabo con muchos demonios… me impresiono la velocidad con que detonaba su arma… - dijo Miu al sonreír

-Fue muy útil la habilidad de la mujer que lo acompañaba… ella ayudo a ocultar a los que quedaron fuera del juego en un instante (Ukita y Niijima)- dijo Tanimoto

-T-Todavía no asimilo que sea un cadáver controlado por magia- comento el discípulo entre temblores

-Eso nos mostro… que ellos pueden ser más fuertes que los maestros- Miu comenzó a caminar al decir lo ultimo –vamos que tenemos que ir a la escuela-

-Es cierto la escuela pero… tenemos que entrenar duro… para proteger esta ciudad- dijo Kenichi al comenzar a caminar, arrastrando a Niijima que seguía soñando y en shock por lo hablado

XXXXXXXXX

-HOLA- saludo Kisara desde la puerta –también están llegando- pregunto al grupo que afirmo con la cabeza

-Kisara te ves muy energética como siempre- dijo Takeda al ver a la chica platicar con Miu de gatos –a pesar de estar herida… o mejor dicho… estamos heridos… vinimos a la escuela-

-Claro… es el deber de todo buen estudiante- interrumpió Dante al aparecer detrás de ellos –aunque me sorprendieron anoche… pudieron salir vivos de esa- sonreía con altanería

-Por favor maestro… no nos torture- imploro Kenichi al soltar a su marciano amigo que seguía en su nube

-Je… vamos es un milagro que estén solo con esas heridas- dijo entre risas el maestro de deportes

-Idiota Dante… vamos- interrumpió la voz fría de Vergil, este saludo levemente a los chicos y se adentro a la escuela

-Estará molesto- pregunto Renka al ver que el maestro se alejaba sin dirigirles la palabra

-Supongo- respondió Miu

-Es solo que… el muy idiota… es un amargado-contesto Dante con altanería

-Donde esta Allen- pregunto Tanimoto

-Y el señor Bookman- también preguntaba Takeda

-Y señor Cross- dijo Kisara

-El ultimo idiota se fue a no sé donde… y los primeros dos ya están en la escuela- respondió Dante al comenzar a caminar –vamos mocosos ya es tarde- dijo al entrar al edificio

-Mmmm… algo está pasando… entre ellos…- interrumpió Niijima al volver en sí –estarán planeando algo-

-Anoche nos comentaron… que solo estarán aquí durante una semana más… - respondió Tanimoto al comenzar a caminar, Niijima solo se sorprendió al parecer no estaba enterado

-Supongo que tiene algo que ver lo que dijo ayer el señor Cross…- comento Kenichi

-Es cierto… que encontraron la base… pero de que- pregunto Miu al recordar los hechos del día anterior durante la clase de deportes

-Supongo que de la nueva Orden Negra- saco conclusiones Niijima

-Pero fue algo alentador los que nos dijeron- interrumpió Renka al seguir al modelo

-Que pueden confiar en nosotros… para proteger la ciudad de los demonios… pero…-Takeda se quedo pensativo

-No interfiramos en la guerra contra el Conde…- termino Miu con tono de tristeza

-Sera difícil que ignoremos esa guerra… pero entrenaremos duro para ser de utilidad en un futuro- respondió Kenichi

-Pero aun no nos han explicado la diferencia entre Akumas y Demonios- pregunto Kisara

-Es cierto… solo sabemos que son a base de almas humanas… pero no su diferencia- respondió Niijima –Supongo que me perdí de muchas cosas anoche- recordó el hecho que estuvo desmayado durante todo el enfrentamiento

-Vamos ya es tarde- alzo la voz Tanimoto desde la puerta de la escuela, estos corrieron para entrar

XXXXXXXXX

-Mañana es fin de semana- comento Kenichi al estirar sus brazos y levantarse –Parece todo tan tranquilo- dijo al alegremente al mirar hacia la ventana

-Así parece… - contesto Miu al levantarse –vamos a comer-

-Vamos- comento Renka al arrastrar a Kenichi, para molestia de la joven Rubia

-Este idiota… es tan despreocupado- murmuro Tanimoto al levantarse y desaparecer en el marco de la puerta

-Tch… todos son unos despreocupados- dijo Niijima al salir también

XXXXXXXX

-Bien… y ahora que pasa- comento Kenichi al ver que todos estaban parados el pasillo tapando el paso

-Esto es extraño… son muchos- dijo Miu al dar un pequeño salto viendo que todo el pasillo estaba ocupado por estudiantes

-Tch… quiero ver- murmuro Renka al ver que nadie le daba paso

-Estudiantes… - una voz autoritaria y fría hiso eco en el pasillo, todos voltearon a ver que eran los dos maestros de cabellera blanca

-Vamos mocosos… quítense del paso- insistió el de gabardina roja, todos los alumnos se hicieron a un lado, los dos maestros pasaron seguidos de los miembros de la alianza –Ey… abrieron paso para nosotros… no para ustedes- dijo con arrogancia Dante al ver a los chicos, estos lo ignoraron

-Ey Kenichi- se acercaba Takeda y Kisara, alcanzando a los chicos

-Que está pasando- pregunto Kisara, sus amigos negaron con la cabeza

-Se oye un piano- comento Miu –Es la misma melodía…- Todos se mantuvieron en silencio caminando a lo largo del pasillo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

-Wow eran muchos- dijo Dante al ver que caminaba entre los alumnos–Hola viejo Parche- saludo a Lavi que observaba desde afuera un salón, este no volteo a verlos

-Siegfried- los miembros de la alianza miraban al chico que estaba aun lado del viejo Bookman, estaba en silencio y al igual que el anciano no volteo a verlos, mostraba heridas de la lucha de la noche anterior

-Ey que pasa- pregunto Renka al acercarse con los demás hacia la entrada, todos los alumnos estaban a la expectativa y se fueron acercando a su alrededor para ver el interior

-Está de regreso… bienvenido señor catorceavo- comento Vergil que se paro enfrente de la puerta, Dante solo se recargo en el marco de esta, viendo el interior

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

-Que pasa maestros- insistió Kenichi al ver que estaba Allen sentado enfrente del piano, jugando con las teclas de este y una esfera dorada volando a su alrededor

-Es solo el amigo- dijo Takeda, todos estaban en silencio –y que es esa esfera- señalo el objeto volador, nadie le tomo atención –creo que lo vi ayer-

-Espere… que quiso decir con catorceavo- pregunto Kisara, al recordar el extraño saludo del hombre de azul

-El ya no es Allen… sino el Noé… mejor llamado catorceavo o músico- comento Vergil

-Gracias por la presentación señor Vergil- dijo Allen al voltear a ver a las personas que estaban en la puerta con una sonrisa sincera, los que alcanzaron a observar la apariencia del joven estos de inmediato empezaron a murmurar

-A-Así es la apariencia de los Noé- tartamudeo Kenichi, Siegfried volteo a verlo y después siguió mirando el interior, los alumnos no entendían nada

-Claro… y eso que no lo has visto sonreír maliciosamente- contesto con arrogancia Dante, que seguía recargado en el marco de la puerta, observando con altanería a todo el alumnado que murmuraba y otros tantos se esforzaban por ver el interior

-Mucho tiempo sin verlo… joven Bookman- interrumpió Allen al ponerse de pie, saliendo del interior y saludar cortésmente al anciano, la esfera se poso en su cabeza, todos los alumnos que no habían alcanzado a ver el interior quedaron impresionados ante la apariencia del chico; su cabello ondulado con leves toques grises, su piel oscura que hacia resaltar el color miel de sus ojos

-Tch… supongo que te debo dar las gracias… por ayudar a Allen todo este tiempo… pero no esperes mas de mi- contesto Lavi al dar una leve reverencia y abrirse paso entre el alumnado

-No debes culparlo pianista siniestro… a pesar del tiempo no lo ha superado- comento Dante

-A que debemos su visita… señor catorceavo- pregunto Vergil, los de la alianza no podían reaccionar ante tal cambio de apariencia

-Solo quise tocar el piano… -contesto Allen con una sonrisa mirando a Siegfried –gracias joven… por mostrarme el lugar…-

-Q-Que paso Siegfried- pregunto Miu al chico que respondía la sonrisa

-Fue una hermosa melodía… señor… fue un placer servirle- contesto el joven Siegfried, ignorando la pregunta de la chica y dando una leve reverencia al Noé

-Solo querías tocar el piano- pregunto burlonamente Dante –en serio solo saliste por eso- todos estaban a la expectativa, esperando la respuesta del joven de piel gris que sonreía y observaba al medio demonio

-Alumnos…- Vergil alzo la voz dando un leve golpe en el suelo, llamando la atención de todos –favor de retirarse- ordeno, clavando su mirada penetrante en los alumnos, estos reaccionaron de inmediato retirándose, murmurando cosas de lo sucedido; los únicos que quedaron fueron los de la alianza

-Eso va para ustedes también… mocosos- Dante ahora miraba a los chicos, estos reaccionaron de forma negativa y empezaron a quejarse con el maestro, este no les tomaba atención se dedicaba a bostezar para molestia de estos

-No se preocupe… el chico empieza a dar batalla- respondió entre jadeos el Noé –Solo quería advertirles… el conde pronto hará un movimiento-

-Y usted como lo sabe… señor catorceavo- pregunto Vergil

-Fue un gusto… volverlos a ver… hijos de Sparda- sonrió maléficamente Allen, resaltando el color miel de sus ojos e ignorando la pregunta, después volteo hacia los chicos que estaban en silencio –esta guerra no es para ustedes… por su bien jóvenes… no deben implicarse- escupió algo de sangre para susto de estos, cayendo de rodillas al poco tiempo regreso a la normalidad –tch… este catorceavo… me toma desprevenido- dijo el chico al limpiarse la sangre, el golem se adentro en los bolsillos de la gabardina que portaba _–fueron tantos años que le permití manejar mi cuerpo- _penso

-E-Esta bien… amigo- pregunto Takeda, al ver que Kenichi y Renka lo ayudaban a levantarse

-C-Claro… no se preocupen- respondió Allen al dar una alegre sonrisa

-Tch… idiota anciano- murmuro Dante al tomarlo de la cabeza bruscamente

-Vamos chicos… las clases ya comenzaron- interrumpió Niijima –paso algo- pregunto al ver que la mayoría estaba en silencio –Siegfried que haces aquí-

-Nada… fue una hermosa melodía… llena de pena y melancolía… me dio gusto conocer al señor catorceavo- contesto el joven cantarín con seriedad, mientras apuntaba algo en su libreta para confusión del joven marciano

-Je… eres igual de extraño que tu apariencia… trompo- comento Dante, dándole un apodo a Siegfried, este no le tomo importancia y comenzó a retirarse, anotando cosas en su libreta

-Vamos Dante… ya comenzaron las clases- dijo Vergil, al momento les daba la espalda a todos

-Ey espérame idiota- comento Dante al ir corriendo detrás de este, en lo mas mínimo le prestaba atención

-Disculpen… hasta luego- se despidió Allen, al irse caminando

-Esto se va a complicar- murmuro Kenichi

-Fue interesante conocer al Noé… es drástico su cambio- dijo Miu

-Me parece… que nos están haciendo a un lado- comento Renka

-Ellos temen por nosotros- contesto Takeda

-No entiendo nada de lo que platican- interrumpió Niijima

-Ellos te explicaran… nosotros nos tenemos que ir a clases- dijo Kisara al momento de arrastrar a Takeda y alejarse

-Vamos Niijima- dijo Kenichi que ya se alejaba junto a las dos jovencitas

-Eh… me perdí de algo- murmuro el marciano al correr detrás de estos

XXXXXXX

-Tengo hambre… no comí nada en el receso por lo que paso- Renka se quejaba al frotarse el estomago

-Es cierto- Kenichi lo apoyaba, mientras masticaba un pedazo de papel que rápidamente fue arrebatado por Miu

-Así que eso sucedió… - interrumpió Niijima los quejidos de los chicos

-Todos nos advierten lo mismo… pero aun no entiendo… qué diferencia hay entre destruir akumas y demonios- dijo Tanimoto

-Tal vez deban preguntármelo a mí- interrumpió Allen que ya estaba detrás de los chicos, todo el salón se quedo en silencio ya que nadie se percato de su entrada

-Je… ahora interrumpes tu… me ganaste la jugada- dijo Dante al entrar acompañado por Vergil

-Los akumas solo pueden ser destruidos por la inocencia… para que las almas de estos no sean condenadas- dijo el de gabardina azul mientras sacaba una silla y la ponía enfrente del pizarrón, tomando asiento en ella y mirando al alumnado –además, que si un ataque de estos te alcanza… mueres en un instante por el veneno que tienen-

-O al señor Vergil- dijo Allen al ver que el hombre ya había respondido las preguntas de los chicos

Todo el alumnado normal no entendía en lo más mínimo la plática ni mucho menos que tenía que ver con la clase.

-Bueno que comiencen la clase del maestro Vergil- dijo con altanería Dante al tomar asiento en un banco vacio –Cada día faltan más- comento al ver aun más asientos desocupados

-Es cierto… aunque conozco la razón- murmuro Allen volteando a ver a los dos maestros que sonreían sínicamente al alumnado –donde estará Lavi- se pregunto al ver por la ventana

-El viejo parche… de seguro fue por su medicamento o algo por el estilo- contesto Dante al recargarse cómodamente en la silla, poniendo sus pies en el escritorio.

-Bien…- Vergil es interrumpido por un sonido escandaloso proveniente del fondo –idiota contesta de una vez- miro fijamente a su hermano que traía un celular en su mano, al parecer le causaba gracia que la música se oyera en el silencio de la sala

-SI JEFE- contesto Dante al ponerse de pie y dar un saludo militar al maestro, este le lanzo el borrador, que esquivo fácilmente, después le lanzo su katana ensartándola en la pared –Ey idiota… hare que te corran por ser un maestro violento- dijo con altanería

-Señor Dante… que es eso… ya dejo de sonar- dijo Allen con duda

-Eso es un teléfono celular- contesto Tanimoto al voltear a verlo levemente

-Ey estúpido Vergil… por tu culpa me colgaron- dijo el de gabardina roja, al ver el móvil que ya no sonaba

-Bueno en que íbamos alumnos- comento el de azul ignorando los reclamos del otro

-Me puede prestar eso…- dijo Allen señalando el teléfono que traía en la mano Dante, este seguía con sus reclamos –es como lo que me mostro mi maestro-

-Claro anciano… hay diferentes modelos- respondió Dante al lanzarle el objeto al joven, los alumnos miraban con gracia al chico, ya que en esa época alguien que no conozca un celular es extraño, y aun mas con su apariencia –tienes una esfera dorada que vuela, muestra imágenes y sirven de comunicador- murmuro el de gabardina roja al tomar asiento y sonreír altaneramente

El resto de la clase paso sin más interrupciones, ya que el celular de Dante lo rompió Allen en su curiosidad por ver cómo funcionaba, al medio demonio no pareció importarle mucho la acción ya que según el… era un buen pretexto para comprar uno nuevo, además que el que llamaba era alguien que solo quería molestar (Lady)

XXXXXXXX

-Así que esa era la diferencia de los akumas y demonios- dijo Takeda después de oír la plática que Kenichi, Tanimoto, Miu, Renka y Niijima

-Eso lo hace más difícil- murmuro Kisara

-Así parece- dijo Kenichi

-Supongo que es formal… nosotros no podemos ayudar en esta guerra- comento Niijima

-Es algo decepcionante- murmuro Kisara apoyada por Renka y Miu

-Vamos… ya empezó mi clase y ustedes siguen aquí platicando- interrumpió Dante entre risas

-En serio que ya se le hiso costumbre el interrumpir platicas… maestro- dijo Tanimoto, el maestro de deportes solo sonrió irónicamente

-El idiota… no entiende… ni entenderá- también apareció Vergil de la nada

-Es verdad- lo apoyo Allen que ya estaba detrás del grupo

-Si mal no lo recuerdo… ustedes también han interrumpido pláticas… idiotas- contesto con ironía Dante al señalar a los dos con sus armas

-Es verdad- murmuro Kisara al grupo que afirmo con la cabeza, dando suspiros

-Bien estúpido… tu clase ya comenzó… y sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí… te hare que te corran por vago- comento Vergil al darle la espalda e irse directo al gimnasio

-Es cierto señor Dante… que clase de maestro eres- Allen sacaba su lado maligno

-A-Amigo- tartamudeo Takeda al ver que al chico le salían dientes puntiagudos y una aura asesina

-Vaya… me perdí de la firma…- comento el de gabardina roja al guardar sus armas

-Cual firma- pregunto Kisara, el exorcista seguía con su lado oscuro activado

-La firma de la alianza del mal… de estos idiotas- contesto entre risas Dante al señalar al joven de cicatriz y a su hermano que continuaba alejándose –me da mala espina… cada día que pasa me gano mas enemigos- dijo altaneramente al recordar a la mujer de cabellos suelto

-Es por tu personalidad… tan arrogante… albino- interrumpió Lavi

-Yo sé que soy un encanto- respondió con arrogancia el maestro de deportes

-Eso dice usted- dijo Tanimoto, que estaba con una vena saltada y al lado del exorcista que seguía con su lado oscuro activado

-Vamos a mi clase… antes de que funden un club en contra mía- comento entre risas Dante, al ver que era observado con rencor por los dos jóvenes (Allen y Tanimoto)

La clase de deportes, paso normal, fue otra masacre claro

XXXXXXXX

-Y ahora… como le fue a nuestro querido discípulo- dijo con sarcasmo Kensei, que tenía algunas heridas vendadas

-Es cierto… ayer fue tan divertido- comento Sakaki con ironía

-Pero nos topamos con pared respecto a los akumas- interrumpió Akisame, Kenichi no podía responder ya que estaba probando un nuevo invento del maestro filosófico

-V-VIMOS AL CATORCEAVO… FUE MUY IMPACTANTE- dijo entre jadeos el discípulo

-Ya veo… y como era- pregunto Kensei

-P-PUES SU PIEL ERA GRIS Y SU CABELLO CON TONOS DE ESE COLOR…- comento entre jadeos –SUS OJOS MIEL… Y UN CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD MUY NOTABLE- termino al ser electrocutado por la maquina

-No te distraigas discípulo- murmuro Sakaki entre risas ya que Kenichi se levanto de inmediato a seguir entrenando, ya que si se detenía era electrocutado

-Oh Shigure… regresaste- dijo Miu al entrar a la habitación, junto a la maestra

-Bienvenida hermosa Shigure- Kensei saco una cámara de inmediato y comenzó a tomarle fotos a la recién llegada

-Y bien… de que me perdí- pregunto Shigure al ver que los maestros estaban vendados y mas el alumno que seguía rogando por que detuvieran la maquina

-Te explicaremos- interrumpió el anciano

-Te perdiste de algo muy importante- dijo Sakaki al beber de su cerveza

-Preparare la cena- comento Miu al salir de la habitación

-Y bien… de que me perdí- insistió Shigure al cortar la cámara del maestro pervertido

-Siéntate… que es una historia bastante larga y complicada- comento Akisame al tomar asiento

-M-MAESTROS… NO ME IGNOREN- imploro Kenichi que seguía en la maquina, todos lo ignoraron


	10. El pasar del tiempo

El pasar del tiempo

-No puedo creer que ya estemos a mitad de semana- comento Kenichi al caminar tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad -Hoy no tenemos clases... - recordo el hecho que no habia actividades en la escuela

-Es cierto... significa que no tendremos masacre hoy- dijo con tono de felicidad Ukita -Hola Kenichi- saludo al chico que se detuvo a observarlo

-Ukita estas vivo- el discipulo corrio a abrazarlo felizmente -Ya tenia mucho que no te veia-

-Eres exagerado... a cabo de recuperarme de la lucha contra los demonios y asi me recibes- contesto el joven de lentes oscuros mientras se quitaba al chico de encima

-Es verdad Ukita... no habias ido a la escuela durante todos estos dias- interrumpio Takeda -Aparte no te habia visto- le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico

-La gente normal tarda en recuperarse... no soy como ustedes- comento Ukita al ver que estos dos ya estaban recuperados de la lucha -Y bien de que me perdi durante todo este tiempo-

-Nada importante... solo el hecho que conocimos al catorceavo... que Allen, Tanimoto y al parecer el maestro Vergil unieron fuerzas para molestar al maestro Dante... el ultimo aprovecha cada oportunidad para molestarlos... La clase de deportes sigue igual de extremo... el maestro Vergil nos encarga mucha tarea... el señor Cross le disparo a Kenichi y Allen por no conseguir sus cigarros y vinos favoritos... y aunque me de pena decirlo... Cross me quemo la frente con su cigarro... por no tener donde apagarlo- Takeda suspiro levantando el cabello de su frente, mostrando una quemadura -y tambien... ya solo van a estar con nosotros hasta pasado mañana- dio un suspiro

-Se te olvida mencionar... Dante y Cross pelearon ayer por la mañana... la escuela perdio parte de la estructura del gimnasio... cuando el director y los maestros se dispusieron a reclamar... fueron balaceados por ellos dos... Allen y Yo intentamos pararlos... pero fuimos agredidos tambien... hasta que el señor Lavi y Vergil los detuvieron... pero al poco tiempo estaban peleando tambien... por esa razon no hay clases hoy... estan recostruyendo la escuela- dijo Kenichi al levantar la manga de su camisa, mostrando leves raspones y moretones

Ukita se quedo en silencio, no podia reaccionar ante tanto acontecimiento -P-Pero no pueden construir la escuela de un dia para otro- tartamudeo el chico

-Em eso... a todos los implicados... los obligaron a participar en la constuccion- comento el discipulo con un leve temblor

-P-Pero como lograron obligarlos...- dijo Ukita entre suspiros, al ver que sus dos amigos temblaron ante la pregunta -Q-Que paso- comento al tragar saliva

-Miu, Renka, Kisara y un tal llamado Nero... que llego el lunes por la mañana... se molestaron mucho a tal punto... que dio miedo- respondio Kenichi

-Ellos detuvieron la pelea... antes de que no quedara nada de la escuela... el amigo Nero tambien iba a comenzar a luchar... tiene la misma personalidad del maestros Dante solo que mas calmado... creo que es hijo del maestro Vergil... tambien tiene su brazo derecho extraño- Takeda se salio de la platica al describir al recien llegado

-E-Entonces no lograron detener la pelea por completo... ya que ese tal Nero tambien peleo- pregunto Ukita al ver que su amigo boxeador y Kenichi hablaban del joven extranjero -EY LES ESTOY HABLANDO- grito al ver que era ignorado

-Ah... Ukita sigues aqui- dijo con ironia Takeda, para molestia del otro

-Aparecio de nuevo el catorceavo... el fue el que le puso punto final a la pelea... su cambio de personalidad es muy notable... ya que a comparacion del Allen que conocemos... Cross le tiene mas respeto- comento Kenichi al mirar hacia el cielo

-El solo estuvo un instante... y les encargo mucho el bienestar del amigo- termino de decir el joven boxeador

-Y bien como es la apariencia de Allen cuando sale el Noe- pregunto Ukita al tomar compostura

-Te platicamos en la escuela- dijo Takeda al comenzar a caminar

-Ey... pero se supone que no hay clases- cometo Ukita al ver que los chicos se alejaban, estos dos voltearon de forma deprimente -Y ahora que- pregunto al ver que los chicos miraban al suelo

-Cross... nos adopto como sus aprendices... solo para escapar del problema... dejandonos la deuda a nosotros dos... y al amigo Allen- murmuro Takeda -Dante se burlo de nosotros-

-Aunque lo trataron de detener Vergil, Lavi y Nero... este uso la tumba de Maria... desapareciendo al instante... solo se escucho su risa a lo lejos- comento Kenichi que estaba recargado en la pared, en forma de depresion

-Y-Ya veo... entonces los veo despues... ya que la deuda es de ustedes dos- Ukita sonrio y les dio la espalda, pero es detenido por dos manos en sus hombros, cuando volteo a ver estaban sus dos amigos con un aura oscura

-TU... IRAS CON NOSOTROS- murmuro Takeda y Kenichi, al arrastrar a su amigo... aunque el ultimo trato de resistirse fue inutil, rindiendose de inmediato

XXXXXXXXX

-Hola mocosos deudores- saludo Dante a los chicos que llegaban, el estaba cargando tres grandes vigas con una mano

-Ya no me molesta ese apodo... creo que ya no me molesta nada- murmuro Kenichi al mostrar sus ojos sin vida

-Trajeron a mas trabajadores- interrumpio un joven de gabardina azul con detalles rojos, cabellera blanca, sonriendo altaneramente al chico de lentes oscuros

-Vamos Nero... no molestes a los amigos- dijo Allen al acercarse, traia 5 vigas en el hombro y sonreia a los recien llegados

-Asi que esto se formo una competencia... yo cargo mas que tu anciano- dijo el de gabardina roja al cargar mas vigas

-Competencia... muaaaa- Allen sacaba su lado oscuro al tomar otras tantas vigas

-Vamos Allen... no es tiempo de jugar- interrumpio Lavi, que traia varios botes de pintura

-Bienvenidos jovenes- saludo Vergil al acercarse, traia una escalera y su katana desenfundada, al momento corto todas las vigas que estaban recargadas al lado de los estudiantes recien llegados, para susto de estos

-No van a venir los demas de la alianza- pregunto Ukita a sus amigos, estos negaron con la cabeza

-Ya tenia mucho que no te veia... mocoso debil- saludo Dante, al parecer no lo habia notado

-Supongo que no se recupero a tiempo del enfrentamiento contra los demonios- dijo Allen al sonreir sinceramente -los estudiantes no deben faltar a la escuela-

-Es cierto joven Kozo... eso afectara sus calificaciones- comento Vergil al dirigir su mirada al chico, al momento en que guardaba su arma, Ukita no reacciono ya que estaba tan deprimido de tanto comentario negativo de su persona

-Bien... ya podemos trabajar... estamos atrasados- con ironia comento Nero al recoger mas vigas de las que traia, dando la espalda al grupo

-Es cierto... tenemos que terminar para mañana- dijo Lavi recogiendo clavos y un martillo, al retirarse tambien

-Es hora de continuar... y ustedes dejense de andar de vagos- comento Vergil al señalar a Allen y Dante que seguian compitiendo de quien cargaba mas vigas

-Si jefe- dijo el de gabardina roja al dar la espalda al grupo, estos se agacharon esquivando las vigas que cargaba el hombre

-Señor Dante tenga cuidado- murmuro Allen -Vamos- dijo al momento de dar la espalda, los chicos volvieron a esquivar las vigas

-Eso fue peligroso- dijo Ukita que estaba en el suelo, limpiandose el sudor

-Cierto... aunque es sorprendente que ya tengan todo eso construido- dijo Takeda al ponerse de pie y mirar a su alrededor

-Es verdad... si que son rapidos- comento Kenichi al ponerse de pie y sacudirse las ropas

-Supongo... que somos los unicos que venimos a ayudar- dijo el joven de lentes oscuros

-Asi es... los demas tenian cosas que hacer... o algo por el estilo- respondio el discipulo

-EY MOCOSOS... VENGAN A AYUDAR- grito Dante dando señas desde la azotea

-Bien vamos- dijo Kenichi

* * *

El resto de la tarde paso sin ningun accidente mayor, Dante se encargaba de torturar a los unicos estudiantes que habian sido forzados a ir haciendolos cargar grandes vigas, Allen y Nero se escargaron de la reconstruccion del gimnasio al parecer se llevaban bien, Lavi y Vergil pintaron los edificios dañados

-Wow terminaron muy pronto- comento Kisara al entrar a la escuela, observando los edificios restaurados

-Claro mocosa... si no prometimos algo que no podiamos cumplir- contesto Dante al saltar desde la azotea

-Les trajimos comida- dijo Miu al entrar, cargando varias bolsas y señalando las que traia la chica de boina

-Me parece perfecto... ya tenia hambre- comento Nero al acercarse junto a Allen, este ultimo mostraba una cara de hambriento

-Ey... ustedes se llevan muy bien- dijo con ironia el hombre de gabardina roja, señalando a los que se acercaban

-Claro... el es mas maduro que tu... señor Dante- respondio Allen al activar su lado oscuro

-Buenas noches... señoritas- saludo Vergil, al interrumpir la discusion en la que estaban Dante y el exorcista

-Hola- tambien aparecia Lavi

-Y los chicos- pregunto Miu al no ver a sus amigos

-A-Aqui estamos- respondio Ukita que se acercaba, siendo ayudado por Kenichi y Takeda

-Tu pareces mas afectado... en verdad que eres debil- dijo Nero, al ver el chico que estaba apoyado en sus amigos, sonriendo con altaneria

-Ey Ukita... porque estas aqui- pregunto Kisara

-E-Ellos me trajeron- el cuestionado señalo a sus amigos, mientras tenia una nube de depresion por lo dicho del joven de gabardina azul y rojo

-Ey Nero... ahora que recuerdo... que haces aqui- pregunto Dante

-Idiota... ya tiene dos dias aqui... y apenas preguntas- comento Vergil al mirar con altaneria a su hermano

-Quieres pelear... estupido- contesto Dante al señalarlo con sus dos armas

-Fue Lady... me obligo porque dijo que tu no contestabas sus llamadas- respondio Nero, interrumpiendo la pelea

-Perdon... fue mi culpa- dijo Allen al rascarse la cabeza y sonreirle al chico

-Por que- pregunto el Nero

-Destruyo mi celular- respondio Dante al guardar sus armas -el idiota maneja un golem... pero no sabe como tratar un celular- comento con ironia, el exorcista se enojo y apunto furioso al hombre que bostezaba para molestia de este

-Vamos a comer... - dijo Miu al señalar las bolsas, rapidamente fue ayudada por Allen y Nero este ultimo ayudo a Kisara

Empezaron a comer todos, sentados en una de las vigas platicando de cosas sin importancia

-Me parece interesante... todo lo que me platicaron... Lady no me creera- dijo Nero al recordar todos los hechos que le habian platicado desde su llegada

-Esa mujer... no tiene a nadie a quien molestar... y porque no trajeron pizza- comento Dante al señalar a la comida

-Si no quieres... no comas... idiota- respondio Vergil al beber un poco de jugo -aunque hubiera preferido algo de vino- miro el contenido de su vaso

-No digas eso señor Vergil... son menores de edad- comento Allen con una gota de sudor en su frente

-Es cierto... algo de vino estaria bien- apoyo Lavi al maestro de azul

-No digan eso... nosotros no podemos beber- dijo Takeda que estaba sentado al lado de Nero, este tambien lo apoyaba

-Miu se esforzo mucho para traernos de comer- comento Kenichi al señalar a la chica que sonreia forzosamente

-Ey yo tambien ayude- interrumpio Kisara al señalar algunas vasijas, Ukita de inmediato comenzo a comer de la comida señalada

-Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos... verdad Kisara- comento Miu al levantarse junto a la chica de boina

-Por que- pregunto Kenichi con algo de tristeza

-Es cierto Nena- tambien se unia Takeda, Ukita se estaba atragantando con la comida para risa de Dante y preocupacion de Allen y Lavi

-En estos momentos estan llegando gatos nuevos... asi que tenemos que ir a verlos- respondio Kisara al acomodarse la boina

-Vaya... les fascinan los gatos- dijo con ironia Nero, las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza

-Gracias por la comida jovenes- comento Vergil apoyado por Allen

-Las veo mañana- dijo Lavi al ver como las chicas se alejaban

-KENICHI... RECOGES LAS VASIJAS- grito Miu a lo lejos, Kenichi solo suspiro

Al poco tiempo -Tch- murmuro Allen al agacharse un poco en signo de dolor -no otra vez-

-Que pasa- pregunto Kenichi que estaba sentado a su lado

-Buenas noches... incordio e hijos de Sparda- un regordete que volaba con un paraguas morado, aterrizaba en la azotea

-CONDE- grito Allen al mostrar sus engranes en su ojo izquierdo

-ALMA- Lavi volteo a ver al chico que aparecia detras de el, sacando su martillo

-No esta Yuu contigo... es una lastima- comento el chico que tenia una cicatriz en su nariz, de cabello oscuro corto y una aura encima de su cabeza

-Ya veo... ese es el Conde- murmuro Nero sin dejar de comer, Dante y Vergil tampoco le tomaron importancia al asunto

-Ese es el Conde... me imaginaba otra cosa- dijo Kenichi al apuntar al ser grotesco que jugaba con su sombrilla

-E-ESE...- Ukita se desmayo al instante ante el shock

-Es cierto... me imaginaba a un ser de imponente apariencia... el otro tiene mas esencia de ser el conde- comento Takeda al levantarse junto a su amigo

-Lo siento... por no parecer el enemigo- el Conde se habia deprimido ante los comentarios de los chicos, cayendo de rodillas y mordiendo un pañuelo

-Vamos Conde... quiero jugar- dijo Alma al tronarse los nudillos y sonreir al ver al grupo -parecen fuertes-

-Este chico no lo conocimos... lo adoptastes gordo- pregunto con ironia Dante al levantarse y tomar postura altaneramente

-¿Gordo?... que irrespetuoso- dijo el Conde que rompio el pañuelo que mordia

-El fue alguna vez un exorcista... utilizado para crear a los terceros... implantando celulas de akuma en su cuerpo... la orden perdio el control de el, en un ataque a la central de E.U... convirtiendose en medio akuma- respondio Lavi con seriedad

-Eh... como sabe tanto viejo- dijo Alma al ver al anciano con detenimiento

-El tambien es un exorcista... no pense que vivieras tanto... Bookman- respondio el Conde al recuperarse y señalar al viejo con su sombrilla

-Lero... conde ya matalos... lero- hablo el paraguas

-Eso ya no me sorprende- murmuro Kenichi al ver que el paraguas hablaba

-Hace dos semanas... me hubiera sorprendido... pero ahora... solo me da risa la voz que tiene el paraguas de calabaza- dijo Takeda, que estaba junto al discipulo los dos dando risas

-Que groseros... lero... matelos conde... lero- el paraguas estaba enojado sacando la lengua a los chicos que seguian burlandose de el

-Buenas noches Adam... ese es su verdadero nombre, verdad- Vergil se ponia de pie, limpiandose la boca con una servilleta de forma tranquila

-Oh... eres mas respetuoso que tu hermano... ese es mi nombre joven- respondio el Conde con una sonrisa

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES CONDE- grito Allen al momento de activar su inocencia, tapando a los chicos de la alianza

-Solo venimos a saludar... mi querido catorceavo... y a informarte que ya encontramos al ultimo miembro de nuestra familia, solo esperaremos a que pierda el control- respondio el Conde al sonreir macabramente

-Entonces no vamos a pelear- dijo con descepcion el ex exorcista

-Que quiere decir con que pierda el control...- pregunto Lavi al recordar lo dicho por el Noe

-Despues lo averiguaran... nosotros esperaremos pacientemente a que eso suceda- respondio el Conde al abrir su paraguas y dar un pequeño salto -Vamos Alma... la familia nos espera- los dos desaparecieron al instante

-Que clase de paraguas aguanta a un ser de ese tamaño- murmuro Nero con ironia, que seguia comiendo de forma despreocupada

-Es cierto... ese gordo estara lleno de aire- contesto Dante entre risas al tomar asiento

-No digas idioteces Dante- respondio Vergil, que estaba recargado en la pared limpiando su katana

-Ya nada me sorprende... ya he visto todo- murmuro Kenichi

-Es cierto... te apoyo amigo- dijo Takeda al bajar su cabeza y tomar asiento

-No entiendo que quiso decir el Conde con lo ultimo- interrumpio Allen que seguia viendo la azotea

-Si mis conjeturas son ciertas... eso quiere decir que alguien controla al ultimo discipulo- respondio Lavi

-Debe de ser alguien... con mucha fuerza mental- murmuro Vergil al dar la espalda y comenzar a retirarse -Ya es hora de irnos...-

-Espera Vergil... recuerda que nos hecharon del hotel- lo detuvo Nero, todos voltearon a verlos de inmediato

-Q-Que quieres decir con eso amigo Nero- pregunto Takeda al ver que los tres hombres de cabellera blanca se miraban entre si, dos de ellos con una sonrisa altanera (Dante y Nero) y el otro solo suspiro (Vergil)

-No creo que debas preguntarlo... chico- djo Lavi al golpear levemente la espalda de este

-Anoche... discutimos por quien comeria el ultimo pedazo de pizza... el hotel perdio ese piso- contesto Dante entre risas -yo gane-

-Idiota... fue porque nos descuidamos- dijo Vergil al señalar al hombre de rojo con su espada

-Es cierto Dante... usastes una distraccion para ganar- comento Nero al levantarse y tronar sus nudillos

-Q-Que clase de distraccion- pregunto Allen, Nero se sonrojo ante la pregunta y Vergil solo dio la espalda

-JAJAJAJA MEJOR NO TE DIGO... LES DARIA UN INFARTO A LOS ANCIANOS... Y PERVERTIRIA A LOS MOCOSOS... SOLO TE DIRE... LA VECINA ME CACHETEO- contesto Dante al tocarse la mejilla y reirse

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hicistes albino- dijo Lavi con depresion

-Pueden quedarse en nuestro dojo... creo- interrumpio Kenichi al sonreir levemente

-No creo que aguante una discusion de ellos... mejor que se queden conmigo en el arca- dijo Allen al sonreirle al chico

-Gracias joven Walker- murmuro Vergil, al instante en que Allen abria una puerta

-Wow impresionante... quiero ver a esa arca que me mencionaron mucho- Nero ya habia cruzado la puerta sin preguntar, junto a Vergil

-Vamos Lavi... tu tambien estas invitado- comento el exorcista al ver a su viejo amigo

-Tch... si he estado durmiendo ahi... no es necesario que me invites- respondio Lavi al cruzar tambien la puerta

-Buenas noches... amigos- dijo Allen a los chicos que se quedaban

-Hasta mañana... y diganle al debil que no falte a mi clase- comento Dante al desaparecer junto al exorcista, dejando solos a los jovenes

-Bien... es hora de irnos- dijo Takeda al patear levemente al desmayado (Ukita)

-Desde que ellos llegaron... ningun dia es normal- comento Kenichi al ver como la puerta se hundia en el suelo

-CONDE- interrumpio gritando Ukita al levantarse -Eh... donde estan todos... no me digan que estamos muertos- el joven miraba a su alrededor furico

-No Ukita... estamos vivos... aunque no entiendo como- respondio Takeda al limpiarse el sudor junto a Kenichi

-Es solo porque el Conde... no quiere matar a gente innecesaria... no aun- interrumpio un hombre de ropas casuales, grandes lentes que tapaban su rostro, y una cabellera oscura larga, que se acercaba fumando tranquilamente

-Tu quien eres- dijo Kenichi al ponerse en guardia _-tch... este señor me da mala espina-_

-Que pasa Kenichi... es solo un vagabundo...- comento Ukita al acercarse al señor -Tenga... es algo de comida - dijo al darle una bolsa -creo que Kisara me perdonara si le doy una vasija suya-

-Ukita... no te acerques a el... es peligroso- comento Takeda que tambien estaba en guardia

-Creo que le advertistes muy tarde... chaval...- el hombre ya habia atravesado al chico con su mano -que pasaria si saco tu corazon... mientras este palpita- le murmuro a Ukita, mientras desaparecian sus grandes anteojos mostrando su mirada miel y una sonrisa sadica

-U-Un noe- tartamudeo Takeda, al bajar su guardia y mirar que la piel del hombre se oscurecia -U-Ukita- dijo al ver que el chico no reaccionaba

-SUELTALO- grito Kenichi, que ya se encontraba al lado del antes vagabundo, dando un golpe fuerte causando algo de ventisca -p-pero que diablos- miro que su mano lo atravesaba

-Un chaval bastante valiente... a comparacion de este...- dijo el hombre al sonreir apretando el cigarro que traia, mirando fijamente a los ojos del discipulo, lanzando al chico que estaba desmayado a Takeda-no te preocupes... mi habilidad es solo tocar lo que quiero... asi que el chico estara bien- comento al darle la espalda -Chavales... no interfieran en esta guerra... jovenes valientes y buenos como ustedes no merecen morir en ella- dijo al levantar la bolsa que le habia dado Ukita y desaparecer

-E-Eso fue extraño- dijo Kenichi al ver la mano que hace un momento estaba atravesando al hombre de gris -Ukita- reacciono al voltear a ver a sus dos amigos que estaban en el suelo

-El esta bien... solo esta desmayado- respondio el boxeador al quitarse de encima a su amigo -eso fue extraño... pense que serian mas despiadado-

-Es cierto.. sus ojos decian mucho...- recordaba el hecho que lo habia mirado fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes -bondad y maldad... todo eso en ellos- dijo Kenichi al apretar fuertemente su puño y mirar donde habia desaparecido el hombre

-KENICHI- grito Miu al acercarse -Estan bien... senti que alguien realmente peligroso estaba aqui-

-Si estamos bien- respondio Takeda ya que el discipulo seguia observando entre la oscuridad

-Miu me dejastes atras... todavia estan aqui- pregunto Kisara al entrar -que le paso a Ukita- dijo al ver que el chico estaba desmayado

-Vamos... tenemos que irnos- dijo Kenichi con seriedad mientras recogia a Ukita con ayuda de Takeda

-En serio que paso- insistio Miu al ver que los chicos se alejaban

-Vamos Miu... les preguntamos en el dojo- dijo Kisara al darle unas palmadas a la preocupada chica

Las dos personas se alejaron, dejando solo el edificio

* * *

-Por que hicistes eso Tyki- pregunto una chica al aparecer en la azotea de la escuela, detras del hombre que comia

-Por nada Road... son chavales interesantes... no merecen morir- respondio el hombre que encendia un cigarro y ponia a un lado las vasijas que ya estaban vacias

-Tan blando con los humanos... tambien escuche que hicistes los mismo con la que tiene las memorias de Ira- dijo la chiquilla al sentarse al lado del hombre que miraba la luna -como es ella- pregunto

-Es buena... y agresiva... una personalidad bastante complicada e interesante- contesto el hombre mientras hechaba humo del cigarro

-Ya veo... es una lastima que eso va a desaparecer... cuando nuestro hermano tome control por completo de ella- dijo Road al sonreir siniestramente -tiene una hermana gemela... la puedo convertir en mi muñeca... aunque me gustaria que las dos lo fueran- se mordio la uña y sonrio sadicamente

-Paciencia Road... el Conde nos dijo que no actuaramos contra ellos... no aun- dijo Tyki que seguia viendo el cielo

-Tch... tan aburrido... solo podemos mandar a los akumas... y no actuar...- dijo la niña en tono de descepcion -nos vamos- pregunto

-Vamos- dijo el hombre al ponerse de pie, recogiendo las vasijas

-Te vas a llevar eso- pregunto la chica señalando la bolsa que traia Tyki

-Claro... eran importantes para el chico... es algo malo tirar cosas importantes- respondio al apagar su cigarro

-Eres tan extraños Tyki... mañana tambien iras a molestar a nuestra hermana- pregunto Road el hombre solo afirmo con su cabeza -ya veo... los muy idiotas la descuidan mucho... y tienes mucha suerte al encontrarla siempre sola-

-La anterior orden era mas reservada... no permitia que sus preciados exorcistas estuvieran solos... ni mucho menos a alguien de su tipo- interrumpio Wisely al aparecer -Vamos nos espera el Conde... creo que esta deprimido por algo que le dijeron-

-Si... vamos- la chiquilla se fue corriendo a una puerta negra que aparecio empujando a Tyki a esta

-Ya veo... ella es rebelde- se dijo a si mismo el noe de turbante, al parecer leyo la mente del noe del placer -Pronto comenzara la fiesta- murmuro al desaparecer


	11. Penultimo

Penúltimo

-Ey Kenichi… estas muy serio desde ayer… desde lo sucedido con el Noé- dijo Miu al ver a su compañero en silencio, este veía su mano con detenimiento

-Es solo que… ese hombre… parece tener dos personalidades- respondió el chico al cerrar su puño –blanco y oscuro…- murmuro

-Mmmm… pero Kenichi… ellos son los enemigos… no debemos dudar- comento la rubia, el discípulo se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que en su paso salió Takeda y Ukita

-Hola Kenichi- saludo el boxeador, el otro solo levanto su mano

-Estas bien Ukita- pregunto Miu al ver que el chico miraba al discípulo que estaba en silencio

-Si… es solo que no me puedo quitar la sensación… de la mano de ese hombre… en mi corazón- respondió el joven de lentes oscuros al momento de dar leves temblores

-Disculpa Ukita… si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo… no tendrías esa sensación- dijo Kenichi al momento de dirigir su mirada en el suelo

-No es tu culpa Kenichi… fue mi debilidad- Ukita le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-EY CHICOS QUE PASO- se acercaba Renka acompañada del resto de los miembros de la alianza

-Kisara nos dijo de lo sucedido- comento Tanimoto

-Tch… esto se está volviendo peligroso- murmuro Niijima con seriedad

-Les contaremos… de camino a la escuela- respondió Takeda al momento de alejarse junto a los demás

XXXXXXXX

-Ya hable con el director… el pago ya está depositado- dijo Vergil a su acompañantes (Nero y Dante)

-Tambien iras con nosotros… nene- pregunto el de gabardina roja al chico que solo afirmo con la cabeza

-Aunque creo que primero debo informar a Lady… antes de ir con ustedes- comento el chico de gabardina roja y azul al alejarse –los veo después-

-Uno menos… faltan tres- dijo Dante al voltear a ver que se acercaban Cross, Lavi y Allen

-Señor Cross… no pensé que tuviera el valor de dar la cara- comento Vergil al señalar al hombre de sotana con su katana

-Deje a mis aprendices… ellos saldaron la deuda- contesto Cross con altanería, al momento de señalar a Allen quemándole la mejilla con su cigarro

-M-Maestro… no haga eso- murmuro el exorcista al taparse la parte dañada por la quemadura –Timcanpy… has estado durmiendo mucho este último tiempo- comento Allen al ver al golem salir de su bolsillo y posarse en la cabeza del ex general

-Y bien… que planes tenemos- dijo Lavi al poner sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-Lo más conveniente… es que el joven Walker y el señor Cross, se adelanten al destino para que abran una puerta hacia este lugar- comento Vergil

-En que- pregunto Allen

-En un avión idiota aprendiz- contesto el maestro al quemarle de nuevo la mejilla con el cigarro

-Ey… te gusta quemar a la gente con eso- pregunto con ironía Dante señalando a Cross que reía siniestramente al ver que el discípulo se inclinaba de dolor

-Mph… mañana a primera hora partiremos pasare por ti en este lugar… tengo un avión privado- contesto el ex general al dar la espalda

-¿Avión privado?- pregunto Lavi parando en seco al hombre de cabellera roja, este volteo a verlos mientras le brillaba un ojo en forma de maldad –olvide que pregunte- respondió el viejo Bookman

-Tch idiota… soy líder de una empresa telefónica importante… también las descendientes del idiota aprendiz… ellas también son líderes en otro tipo de empresa de comunicaciones y animación de Latinoamérica- respondió con seriedad el hombre

-E-En serio tiene trabajo… no pensé vivir para ver este día- comento Lavi que estaba congelado ante lo dicho por el hombre de sotana negra

-Wow… tus nietas son importantes… anciano-dijo con ironía al joven que no respondía

-L-La orden permite eso- pregunto Allen que también estaba en shock

-Los tiempos cambian joven Walker… la organización que conocieron ustedes ya no existen- respondió Vergil al dar la espalda y alejarse

-Tch… ni tanto… siguen alejando a los exorcistas de sus familias… mas si solo son pocos los compatibles…-exhalo algo de humo de su cigarro- los jefes de la orden son personas importantes de varios tipos de empresas alrededor del mundo… para mantener esta organización oculta del vaticano y la sociedad es necesario ser poderosos económicamente hablando- comento Cross que observaba por una ventana –Mi padre cuando murió y me heredo… me conto sobre ella… hace poco… pensé que esto ya había terminado en el momento en que morí en la anterior guerra… pero estuve equivocado… y fue cuando te encontré, estúpido aprendiz- dijo al saltar por la ventana y desaparecer

-Wow estuvo interesante la plática del fumador- comento Dante –Ey reaccionen ancianos- golpeo a los dos en la cabeza

-Ey respeta a tus mayores- dijo con enojo el viejo Bookman

-Mi familia… pronto los veré- murmuro Allen

-Bueno… las clases ya comenzaron… y ustedes señores, siguen perdiendo el tiempo- interrumpió Vergil que se acercaba a los hombres

-Tch… no les di la bienvenida a los chicos- dijo con ironía Dante –Vamos- todos desaparecieron en el pasillo

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Les diremos a los maestros- pregunto Tanimoto

-Creo que sería lo más conveniente- respondió Renka

-Ey Kenichi… todavía no lo superas- dijo Niijima a su amigo que estaba serio mirando afuera de la ventana

-No es fácil Niijima… no puedo sacarme este sentimiento de bondad y maldad de ese hombre- contesto el discípulo al dejar caer su cabeza en el banco

-Vamos Kenichi… ya es receso- comento Miu al darle unas palmadas en la espalda

-Creo que iré a ver mis plantas… eso me relajara- respondió Kenichi al levantarse sin ánimos y salir del salón

-Esta muy afectado… no me imagino ese sentimiento- dijo Renka – vamos a comer- salió acompañada de Miu del salón

-Ahora no he visto a los maestros y compañía- comento Niijima al ponerse de pie y mirar al joven rubio

-Tch… a mí que me preguntas, idiota… de seguro deben de estar preparando todo… para partir mañana- contesto Tanimoto al salir del salón

XXXXXXXX

-Las plantas… son tan relajantes- murmuraba Kenichi al regar algunas flores después de estirar sus brazos

-Últimamente… te ves muy presionado y distraído… Kenichi- dijo una joven de cabello oscuro con dos trenzas y lentes al acercarse

-Em… no pensé que estuvieras aquí… supongo que tienes algo de razón- respondió el chico al dar un suspiro y seguir regando las plantas

-Ya veo Kenichi… supongo que la tienes difícil, la ves pasada vi que el hombre de sotana y cabello rojo te quemaba a ti y al chico de cabello blanco con su cigarro…- la chica sonrió forzosamente y vio que el chico cayó en una depresión.-em… creo que iré por mas agua- salió de inmediato del invernadero

-Aquí estas bandita- entraba una niña con unas masetas

-Hola Chikage… ya tenía mucho que no te veía- dijo el chico al voltear a ver a la niña con una sonrisa

-Tch… si me veías… pero no me prestabas atención bandita- respondió la chica al mirar al joven fijamente

-Ejem… las plantas están creciendo muy bien- cambio el tema el discípulo, la niña seguía mirando fijamente –Que pasa Chikage- pregunto

-Es solo… que mi maestra no ha averiguado la identidad de toda esa gente que te rodea- comento la Yami al acomodar algunas plantas

-Ya veo… no creo que deban preocuparse… ellos ya se van- respondió el chico, la niña dejo caer una de las plantas –Chikage ten cuidado-

-E-En serio… no sabía- dijo la niña tartamudeando –tengo que informar- salió de inmediato, pero choco con un hombre que entraba –disculpe- no volteo a verlo y desapareció

-Que niña tan extraña…- murmuro el hombre que entraba –Hola aprendiz sustituto- saludo

-H-Hola señor Cross- respondió entre temblores el chico

-Oh… vamos no me digas que no superas lo que te hice- dijo con altanería el ex general al ver su cigarro encendido, mirando con maldad al chico que temblaba ante la idea que lo volviera a quemar –dime maestro- comento al poner su cigarro en la boca

-Que lo trae por aquí- pregunto Kenichi al dar un suspiro de alivio –maestro- dudo en decir lo ultimo

-Tch… solo vine a ver si era cierto que te gustaban las plantas… estúpido aprendiz- contesto el hombre al recargarse en la pared y mirar con detenimiento el lugar –son muy hermosas… veo que eres útil para algo- sonrió siniestramente

-N-No diga eso… m-maestro- respondió el chico al sonreír forzosamente

-Oí una plática de tus amigos… tuvieron contacto con un Noé… anoche que los dejaron- pregunto con seriedad el hombre, el joven solo se quedo en silencio –ya veo… entonces fue correcto lo que escuche-

-Si maestro, pero en sus ojos… - se volvió a quedar en silencio Kenichi, mirando sus plantas

-Ellos siguen siendo humanos… tienen sentimientos, aprendiz… supéralo y sigue viviendo que eres joven… esta guerra no tiene nada que ver con ustedes- el hombre se acerco al chico abrazándolo –es difícil que me encariñe con idiotas como tu… te pareces mucho a Allen, fue un gusto el conocerte- le dio la espalda y levanto su mano en forma de despedida desde la puerta –Hasta luego… estúpido aprendiz- desapareció

-Q-Que demonios… pensé que ese sujeto era un insensible…- murmuro Kenichi al tocarse el rostro y la parte de la cabeza que toco el hombre –gracias maestro... – fue interrumpido por unos balazos provenientes de la puerta

-TE ESCUCHE IDIOTA- grito Cross desde la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa leve en su rostro –Bye aprendiz- desapareció

-Creo que antes de hablar… debo asegurarme que ya no esté nadie- murmuro Kenichi al secarse el sudor que le causo la acción del hombre

-Q-Que paso Kenichi- pregunto la chica de cabello oscuro al entrar y ver el desorden

-Nada… pero ya me siento mejor- respondió el joven al recoger todo el desastre de los balazos que le dio Cross

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Hola Kenichi… te estuvimos buscando… fuimos al invernadero… pero ya no había nadie- dijo Miu al ver que el chico entraba

-Vimos marcas de balas en el piso… nos preocupamos- comento Renka al abrazarlo con recelo

-Lo vas a matar- Miu le arrebato al chico y se miraron a muerte las dos

-Dejen que hable el idiota- interrumpió Tanimoto que veía la escena desde su banca

-Te ves mejor estúpido- murmuro Niijima al ver que el chico sonreía despreocupadamente

-Es solo que… recibí un poco de ánimos… aunque no me esperaba que fuera del señor Cross… digo maestro- respondió el chico al tomar asiento y estirar sus brazos

-Supongo que es humano después de todo- respondió Renka al recordar todos los incidentes que provoco el hombre

-Hablando de gente anormal… no he visto a los maestros en toda la mañana- murmuro Tanimoto

-Tomen asiento estudiantes….- interrumpió Vergil

-_hablando de los reyes de roma- _pensó Tanimoto al ver que entraban los tres hombres de cabello blanco

-Hola mocosos…- saludo Dante arrogantemente, todos los estudiantes los observaban detenidamente –no me digan que no superan el hecho que su escuela estuviera destruida ayer y ahora está como nueva… somos unos profesionales- comento con ironía al tomar asiento en el fondo

-Buenos días… chicos- saludo cortésmente el exorcista, al seguir al hombre de gabardina roja hasta el fondo

-Bien… les informo que solo daré clases hasta mañana…- Vergil comento al tomar asiento en el marco de la ventana –así que la tarea que encargue para hoy… lo entregaran mañana con un resumen de lo visto en todas mis clases- miro a los chicos con detenimiento, estos solo tragaron saliva –espero que hayan puesto atención… jóvenes-

-Tan estricto como siempre maestro- interrumpió Dante con arrogancia

-Por favor… señor Dante… deje que continúe- murmuro Allen

-Bueno… entonces iré a saludar- dijo el hombre de gabardina roja al levantarse y acercarse a la ventana –los veo en mi clase- salto desde la ventana, los estudiantes ya no les impresiono este hecho, aunque no han visto lo mismo que la alianza, sabían que ese hombre no moriría al saltar de esa distancia

-Joven Walker… acompáñelo… no quiero que destruya de nuevo la escuela- comento Vergil, todos los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio al ver que el joven de cabello blanco también saltaba de la ventana, después suspiraron al recordar que había saltado desde la azotea

-Bien continuemos con la clase- dijo el maestro de historia al comenzar a hablar

_-Que estará pasando- _pensó Kenichi al ver por la ventana

-Preste atención joven Shirahama- interrumpió Vergil al golpear levemente el banco del chico con su katana, y mirarlo fijamente

-S-Si maestro- respondió el joven

XXXXXXXXX

-Hola hermosa anciana… no esperaba que volvieras- saludo Dante al ver que la maestra de Chikage se acercaba –veo que traes compañía- vio un enorme hombre de bronceado, al lado de esta

-Mocoso impertinente… mi nombre es Mikumo Kushinada, te lo había dicho- contesto la mujer, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Si anciana… y quien es el grandote- pregunto el de gabardina roja, ya que el hombre sonreía sádicamente mirando desde su altura, ya que estaba un poco más grande que Dante

-Mi nombre es Agaard Jum Sai- saludo cortésmente dando la mano al hombre de gabardina

-Wow… supongo que también me debo presentar… mi nombre Dante Sparda… aunque creo que ya debiste de saberlo… grandote- estrecho la mano con fuerza, los dos hombres se quedaron viendo unos minutos

-Mi discípulo me ha informado… que está de parte de los del Ryozanpaku- interrumpió Mikumo

-Entonces son nuestros enemigos- sonrió Agaard al mirar la mano que había estrechado con el maestro de deportes

-Se equivocan señores…- interrumpió Allen al acercarse –Buenos días- saludo dando una reverencia

-Mmmm… supongo que tu eres el otro chico que menciono mi discípulo… cuál es tu nombre joven- pregunto la mujer al tocar la cabeza del que seguía inclinado –Oh vaya… eres mayor que yo-

-Interesante… puede preservar su edad… mi nombre es Agaard Jum Sai, maestro del Muay Thai representante de Yami- se volvió a presentar el hombre de bronceado, respondiendo el saludo cortes del exorcista

-Mi nombre es Mikumo Kushinada, maestra del Jujitsu y miembro de Yami- dijo la mujer al ver al chico que seguía inclinado

-Que alguien se entere de mi edad con solo tocarme… son fuertes señores, mi nombre es Allen Walker- dijo el chico al levantar su cabeza y sonreír a las dos personas que lo miraban con detenimiento

-Y bien… solo vinieron a verlo a él… o vienen a pelear- interrumpió Dante, que había sido ignorado

-Interesante… una declaración de batalla- el hombre de bronceado sonreía al voltear a ver el hombre que hacia malabares con sus armas de fuego

-No digas tonterías señor Dante… Vergil me mando para que no hicieras desastres- comento Allen con enojo

-Ya veo… estúpido anciano- respondió el maestro de deportes al guardar sus armas –estúpido Hermano-

-Discúlpenos señores… nosotros no estamos interesados en su guerra, mañana nos iremos- dijo Allen al voltear a ver a las dos personas de Yami

-Ya veo, es una lástima… fue un gusto señores- dijo Agaard al desaparecer

-Fue un gusto señores, en verdad no esperaba esa respuesta… hasta luego- se despidió la mujer al desaparecer

-Eso fue rápido- murmuro Dante

-Vamos señor Dante… su clase está a punto de comenzar- dijo Allen al darle la espalda y dirigirse al gimnasio

-Tch… faltan 15 minutos… mejor vamos a buscar al viejo parche- comento Dante al arrastrar al joven exorcista

-Está bien… pero yo sé caminar- dijo el joven de cicatriz al levantarse

XXXXXXXX

-Vamos es la hora de deportes- dijo Miu al salir acompañada de los demás estudiantes

-No sé, como te puede animar eso- murmuro uno de los estudiantes normales

Ya en el gimnasio

-Bien… les informo que al igual que su maestro de historia… hoy será mi ultimo día- comento Dante al mirar con arrogancia a los jóvenes, que suspiraban de alivio –por esa razón… hoy y mañana será aun más divertido- todos los alumnos tragaron saliva

-Ya cállate Dante y empieza tu clase- dijo Vergil que estaba sentado junto a Allen y Lavi

-Oigan… ustedes están sentados en paz mientras yo estoy aquí tratando con los mocosos… que la mayoría de ellos no aguantan ni la mitad del tiempo- respondió con ironía el de gabardina roja señalando a los estudiantes que estaban molestos ante el comentario

-No diga eso maestro… y comience su clase- dijo Tanimoto al tener una vena saltada

-Claro modelo- respondió con arrogancia Dante que solo reía al ver que este era detenido por Takeda y Ukita

-Puedo jugar…- pregunto Allen –nunca he jugado eso… y por lo que visto es fácil- dijo el chico al levantarse y acercarse a la cancha

-Claro anciano… así será un reto- contesto Dante al lanzarle el balón –todos contra mí- dijo con ironía

-Idiota… me subestimas- respondió Allen ante la idea de un reto, estaba su lado oscuro activado

-Bueno… creo que es juego será más justo- murmuro Kenichi

-Y divertido- dijo Kisara apoyada por Renka y Miu

-Bien que comiencen- dijo Dante al ponerse en guardia

-Adelante- murmuro Allen

La clase paso sin ningún altercado, como ya era costumbre los únicos que soportaron el juego fueron los de la alianza (excepto Ukita y Niijima), pero ahora quedo en empate gracias al trabajo de equipo de los chicos y Allen (sobre todo con Tanimoto), terminando la clase entre risas de estos y quejas de los alumnos normales

XXXXXXX

-No les dijiste lo del altercado con el Noé- pregunto Kisara, todos ya estaban en la sala de la alianza

-Cual altercado- dijo Allen al entrar en la sala

-Los llame para discutir de eso… Kisara- comento Niijima

-Ya veo… eres útil idiota- murmuro Tanimoto

-Y bien… para que nos llamaron mocosos- pregunto Dante al tomar asiento junto a Allen en el marco de la ventana, Vergil solo se recargo en la pared

-Solo queríamos decirles… que…- Kenichi les platico todo el altercado con el Noé, ante temblores de Ukita y suspiros de Takeda, además de lo dicho por Cross

-Ya veo… mi maestro también hiso eso… cuando desapareció hace tanto tiempo- recordaba Allen lo ocurrido cuando fue juzgado por hereje

-Supongo que el señor Cross… sabe más de lo que nosotros sabemos de los Noé- dijo Vergil que limpiaba su katana

-Pero porque- pregunto Renka

-El mantenía contacto… con el catorceavo antes de traicionar al Conde- respondió Lavi al entrar a la habitación

-Ya veo… eso lo hace interesante- murmuro Tanimoto

-Si solo era eso mocosos… nosotros nos tenemos que ir- dijo Dante al levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta

-Ya se van tan rápido- dijo Takeda al ver que los hombres se dirigían a la puerta

-Tenemos que arreglar todo… después de irnos de aquí… nos dirigiremos a la sede de la nueva orden negra- comento Allen al grupo que se quedo en silencio

-Ya les habíamos dicho… nos uniremos a esa guerra- comento Dante con altanería –y para eso… tenemos que conocer a los aliados-

-Por fin dices algo con sentido- murmuro Vergil al salir

-Es verdad Albino- apoyo Lavi al salir también

-Nos vemos jóvenes… fue un gusto- dijo Allen

-Porque dice eso… también lo veremos mañana- pregunto Miu

-Se equivoca Miu… yo partiré mañana a primera hora con mi maestro… pero espero verlos al terminar las clases- comento el exorcista

-Ya veo… entonces fue un gusto Allen Walker- Kenichi se levanto de su asiento y estrecho la mano del exorcista –eso explica la despedida del maestro-

-Lo único bueno… cuando vea a la nena… hare que pague su apuesta- interrumpió Dante que se rascaba la barbilla –ya me imagino lo que le hare-

-Tu idiota… solo que le hagas algo… te mato- Allen amenazaba al medio demonio con inocencia activada, para susto de los estudiantes por el cambio repentino de actitud

-Se me olvidaba… es tu nieta- dijo Dante entre risas

-¿Nieta?- pregunto Renka al ponerse de pie

-Pues… yo tengo familia… aunque tengo poco que me entere- respondió Allen cambiando su aura por una mas pacifica

-Ya veo… así que… esas mujeres son sus nietas… o tátara nietas… o algo por el estilo- dijo Ukita

-Je… pero no importa lo que su abuelo diga… yo hare que cumpla su apuesta- comento Dante al saltar por la ventana

-IDIOTA- grito Allen al salir detrás de el

-Eso fue extraño- murmuro Niijima

-Supongo que se debe sentir feliz…- interrumpió Kenichi que veía desde la ventana como Allen y Dante discutían –saber que no está solo-

-Claro- dijo Miu –pero vamos tenemos que ir al dojo-

-Em… claro… espero que Akisame no pruebe otra máquina conmigo- tembló levemente al acercarse a la puerta junto a la rubia –hasta luego- se despidió

-Se van a ir… eso significa que ya la clase de deporte será normal- dijo Ukita con alegría

-Eso será aburrido- murmuro Renka al salir junto a Tanimoto

-Vamos Ukita… Takeda… tengo que comprar otras vasijas- dijo con un poco de rencor Kisara

-Vamos ya supéralo Kisara… no sabíamos que eran tus favoritas- murmuro Takeda al salir junto a la chica

-Bien… y tú qué esperas- dijo Niijima al ver que Ukita se quedo parado

-Nada… es solo que estos acontecimientos que están sucediendo se me hacen increíbles… pensar que hay una guerra oculta- contesto el joven de lentes oscuros

-Vamos Ukita… estaremos fuera de eso el fin de semana, tenemos que confiar en ellos… ahora será nuestra prioridad, la lucha contra Yami y Yomi- contesto Niijima al salir del salón

-Ya veo- murmuro el chico al salir –mañana es el ultimo día-


	12. Despedida y esperanza

Despedida y esperanza

-Hoy es el ultimo día… a partir de mañana todo será normal- murmuraba Ukita al caminar hacia la escuela

-Si se puede decir… nosotros continuaremos contra Yami y Yomi- interrumpió Takeda al salir al paso

-Supongo… pero aun no supero todo lo acontecido… durante estas dos semanas- contesto el joven al tocarse el pecho, recordando al Noé

-Ya veo… y eso que estuviste ausente varios días- murmuro Takeda al tocarse la frente, recordando a Cross

-Hola chicos- saludaba Miu junto a Kenichi

-Hola nena… que le pasa a Kenichi- pregunto el boxeador al ver que su amigo tenía sus ojos sin vida –aunque estas últimas semanas… es normal verlo así-

-Pues… fue a primera hora a despedir a Allen y al señor Cross y…- Miu se quedo en silencio ya que Kenichi empezó a balbucear

-L-LO SIENTO MAESTRO… LE TRAERE VINO Y CIGARROS DE LA MEJOR CALIDAD LA PROXIMA VEZ… QUE NO HABRA PROXIMA VEZ… NO ME QUEME CON SU CIGARRO… ALLEN AYUDA… NO LO BALACE MAESTRO- grito Kenichi hasta que Takeda lo empezó a cachetear –em… gracias- dijo entre suspiros el discípulo

-Ya veo… el señor Cross volvió a la normalidad- entre temblores comento Ukita al recordar lo contado por Kenichi y lo que sucedió un día antes

-S-Si- respondió el discípulo

-JE… ánimos Kenichi- Miu le daba palmadas en la espalda

-No me arrepiento de haber ido… ya que dijeron que muy probablemente… no se despedirán de nosotros…- comento Kenichi

-Ya veo… solo abrirán la puerta del arca… y se irán- dijo Ukita

-Así parece… ya que todavía tienen que ubicar la sede de la orden negra- respondió Miu

-Bueno… vamos a la escuela- comento Takeda al abrazar alegremente a sus dos amigos y dar una sonrisa a la chica

-Vamos… que a partir de la próxima semana… la clase de deportes no será una masacre- dijo el joven de judo con alegría

-Adiós entrenamientos en la escuela… por fin me relajare- murmuro Kenichi

XXXXXXXX

-Bien… les quería preguntar…- Lavi que estaba en la azotea de la escuela junto a los medios demonios dijo con seriedad –ustedes no tienen por qué involucrarse en esta guerra-

-Oh vamos anciano… un montón de vejetes, dos nenas y un sacerdote fumador compulsivo, no podrán contra una familia entera de grises liderados por un gordo- contesto con arrogancia Dante

-Tch… estoy preguntando en forma seria… y tu albino… sales con tus tonterías- dijo el viejo Bookman

-Tal vez tenga razón señor Bookman… pero no tenemos nada mejor que hacer a nuestro regreso…- Vergil mostraba una sonrisa altanera, casi igual que su hermano solo que con mas maldad –será un reto- dijo al retirarse

-No me esperaba esa respuesta de el- murmuro Lavi al ver como se alejaba el maestro de historia

-A mí también me sorprendió… je así demostró que en verdad si es mi hermano- comento el de gabardina roja al secarse el sudor

-En verdad piensan seguir con esto- insistió el anciano

-Claro viejo parche… no esperes una respuesta diferente de mí… Vergil piensa lo mismo y eso que es el más serio- dijo Dante que miraba a los chicos llegar desde lo alto –Tengo una apuesta con la nena… que pienso hacer que cumpla- sonrió arrogantemente

-Oh vamos… Allen es un abuelo sobreprotector… debes tener cuidado, cuando se enoja es un maldito- dijo Lavi con una cara de miedo, recordando viejos tiempos

-No le tengo miedo a un anciano con apariencia de joven… eso me tiene sin cuidado- comento Dante

-Idiota…- dijo Lavi al acercarse al hombre que miraba hacia abajo –Ya llegaron los chico de la alianza… en verdad que son interesantes- comento al ver que Kenichi y sus amigos entraban

-Te refieres al discípulo del fumador… en verdad no me esperaba que lo torturara hasta el último momento- Dante recordaba los hechos que ocurrieron a la despedida de los dos exorcistas

-Cierto… supongo que Cross también le llamo la atención ese chico… se merece el nombre del discípulo numero 1- respondió Lavi –aunque me causo gracia… el hecho que Cross los nombro sus discípulos, a él y Takeda solo para que cargaran la deuda de la reconstrucción de la escuela-

-En verdad que si… ese hombre es un peligro como maestro- respondió Dante entre risas

-Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso- murmuro el viejo Bookman

-Oh vamos… soy el mejor maestro de deportes en la historia de esta escuela- dijo con ironía el medio demonio al acomodarse su cabello y sonreír

-Tch… si tu lo dices- respondió Lavi al comenzar a alejarse –les aviso… llevare a mi sucesor-

-¿Sucesor? A que te refieres viejo parche- Dante se interpuso en el camino del anciano

-Yo todavía ejerzo como Bookman… y como tal tengo a mi sucesor- contesto el viejo

-Ya veo… y porque no lo habías traído- pregunto el medio demonio –lo hubiera entrenado como el buen maestro que soy-

-Idiota… es solo que… el estaba registrando otro suceso… aparte ya tiene edad para estar solo- contesto el viejo algo irritado –ese estúpido… tiene el mismo carácter que yo… cuando era joven- dijo entre dientes

-Seguro que tu carácter ha cambiado… has madurado en algunos aspectos, pero sigues igual… idiota parche- comento Dante al comenzar a caminar –Voy a ver cómo va mi hermano con su clase… después de todo es la ultima- desapareció en la puerta

-Idiota… bueno tengo que ir por otro idiota… estoy rodeado de idiotas… Tch estoy diciendo puras idioteces- dijo el viejo Bookman –ojala y mi estúpido aprendiz… o mejor dicho mi nieto… sea compatible con esta inocencia que le pedí a Allen antes de que partiera- comento al tocarse uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina - Celestial Compass – murmuro al desaparecer

XXXXXXXX

-Ey… no he visto a los maestros hoy… seguirán con los últimos arreglos- dijo Niijima, siendo ignorado

-Me duele mucho las quemaduras…- murmuraba Kenichi al ver su brazo –ese Cross… no se contuvo aunque fuera la última vez que lo iba a ver-

-Idiota… supéralo- le dijo Tanimoto al picarle con maldad la área afectada –y ya no le dices maestro… le tenias miedo- toco con más fuerza

-AAAUUUCHHHH- grito el discípulo al levantarse de golpe y taparse su brazo ante la insistencia de su amigo por dañarle aun más el área afectada

-Vamos Tanimoto… no lo tortures- dijo Miu al ponerle de nuevo una bandita –y Kenichi por favor ya no sigas observando tus quemaduras-

-Miu…. Gracias- Kenichi ponía unos ojos enormes entre lágrimas de gratitud

-Idiota… pensar que una persona como tu… es nuestro representante- murmuro Niijima

-Ey Miu… encontré un gato en el patio- entro Kisara rápidamente, la joven rubia le brillaron los ojos al salir con la chica

-Eh… eso fue rápido- murmuro Renka que entraba en ese momento –todavía siguen aquí… ya es receso- dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban sentados

-Em… iré a comer con Miu… después voy al invernadero-dijo el discípulo al salir del salón con varias vasijas

-Y tu Tanimoto… vienes a comer- pregunto Renka –Traje mucha comida…- señalo una bolsa enorme que cargaba –_aunque era para mí Kenichi-_pensó al morderse una uña

-Tch… está bien- contesto el chico al ponerse de pie –_es mejor… no traje dinero por salir a prisa… huyendo de la hermana del idiota de Kenichi- _pensó al salir acompañado de la chica de coletas

-Todo se olvidan de mi- murmuro Niijima al salir de la habitación –a partir de ahora… me pondré a investigar sobre Yami y Yomi-

XXXXXXX

-M-Miu me ignoro en toda la comida… comienzo a odiar a los gatos- murmuraba en tono depresivo Kenichi, al regar algunas plantas

-Diciendo puras tonterías… bandita- dijo al entrar una niña

-Hola Chikage- saludo el chico al quitar de inmediato su lado depresivo –siempre vienes a ver las plantas-

-Claro idiota… hay muchas plantas que necesitan muchos cuidados- contesto la niña en forma seria

-_esta niña… es una seria- _pensó el discípulo al ver como la chiquilla regaba las flores

-Y bien bandita… ya me voy- dijo la niña al terminar de regar las plantas y salir

-T-Tan fría… como el hielo- murmuro Kenichi al ver como la niña se alejaba

-Ey, un lugar como este debe ser cuidado por una mujer bella…- dijo un hombre al entrar –me equivoque es solo un amanerado- comento al ver al chico que seguía viendo hacia la puerta

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES… Y NO SOY UN AMANERADO- grito el discípulo señalando enojadamente al hombre

-Todos lo niegan al principio- murmuro el hombre de cabellera roja y ojos esmeralda –mi nombre es Ariel… no lo olvides- dijo al salir

-NO SOY UN AMANERADO… EXTRAÑO IDIOTA- grito el discípulo exaltado –¿ari que?-

-Que te pasa Kenichi- dijo Renka al entrar junto a Miu y Kisara

-N-Nada… nada- contesto el chico con ojos sin vida

-Ey idiota… déjate de estupideces... Las clases ya comenzaron- comento Tanimoto al entrar al invernadero, arrastrando al discípulo que seguía sin reaccionar, seguidos por las chicas

XXXXXXXX

-Buenos días… jóvenes- Vergil saludaba a todos sus alumnos al entrar a la clase de Kenichi

-Hola mocosos… hoy será su última clase del aburrido de Vergil- dijo Dante al entrar, esquivando un corte del hombre de azul

-Disculpe maestro… puede comportarse como tal- comento Tanimoto al ponerse de pie, mirando a muerte al de gabardina roja

-Si si alumno modelo- contesto Dante al acomodarse altaneramente la gabardina y tomar asiento en uno de los primeros bancos –ya le pueden decir a sus amigos, que faltaron todo este tiempo… que ya pueden regresar- dijo burlonamente

-Tch… idiota…- murmuro Vergil al guardar su katana –bien espero que hayan hecho el trabajo que les encargue… jóvenes- miro a sus alumnos, estos de inmediato sacaron sus tareas

La clase paso tranquila, más de lo que hubiera sido estas dos semanas, Dante no molesto para asombro de los estudiantes y del mismo Vergil, que lo veía de reojo como este veía el cielo por la ventana

-Bien… jóvenes fue un gusto impartirles esta clase… que descansen- se despidió el maestro de Vergil, varios alumnos se despidieron de él, sin recibir respuesta de este, mas que una fría sonrisa

-Lo vemos en clase de deportes- dijo Renka al salir junto a los demás

-Y bien Dante… a que se debe tu silencio… dime si me tengo que preparar para el fin del mundo- comento Vergil con ironía, sin perder seriedad, al acercarse al hombre que seguía observando hacia afuera

-Estúpido… es solo que… lo has sentido verdad- dijo Dante con seriedad sin voltear a ver

-Si… te preocupan los alumnos…- pregunto el de azul

-Claro idiota… no soy un insensible como tu- respondió al voltear a ver a su hermano –Ojala venga el viejo parche antes de que lleguen- dijo al ponerse de pie

-Estúpido… el llego hace rato, con compañía… lo pondré al tanto… los akumas atacaran- dijo Vergil –Avisare al director… todos los alumnos se agruparan en el gimnasio- comento al salir

-No hay nada como una fiesta de despedida… pero será un problema, no podemos matarlos- dijo con decepción al desaparecer

XXXXXXX

-Ey bandita… que está pasando- pregunto Chikage al ver que el gimnasio estaba lleno

-No se Chikage… pero creo que toda la escuela está aquí- contesto Kenichi al ver todos los alumnos

-Tch… tengo un mal presentimiento- murmuro Niijima

-Es cierto… el maestro no ha aparecido… y es hora de empezar su clase- dijo Kisara

-Es obvio que no dará la clase… algo está pasando- contesto Tanimoto

-Q-Que quieres decir Tanimoto- pregunto entre temblores Ukita

-Lo notaron en clase… el maestro Dante…- comento Miu con seriedad

-Tambien estuvo comportándose serio durante su clase- dijo Takeda

-Si… es algo extraño en una persona que siempre buscaba un pretexto para interrumpir las clases… se haya mantenido callado- contesto Renka

-Ey de que hablan- pregunto Rachel al acercarse al grupo

-Tch… estúpida- murmuro Chikage al tomar asiento- es obvio que ustedes saben algo que nosotras desconocemos- dijo al señalar al grupo que estaba serio

-HOLA MOCOSOS- saludo Dante al entrar seguido por todos los maestros

-Así que esto se va a poner divertido- dijo un hombre de cabellos rojos alborotados y ojos verde esmeralda, que tenía sus manos en la nuca y silbaba con felicidad –nunca he visto un akuma- murmuro

-Idiota… cállate- Lavi le dio un codazo al chico, haciéndolo inclinar

-ES EL ESTUPIDO EXTRAÑO DE ESTA MAÑANA- grito Kenichi señalando al hombre que mostraba una sonrisa despreocupada ante tal insulto, al parecer no le molestaba. Sus amigos no entendían nada

-Por favor estudiantes….- entro Vergil, dejando oír su voz autoritaria haciendo eco en el gimnasio –la clase de deportes será cancelada- lo ultimo hiso que los estudiantes murmuraban, ya que la mayoría ni siquiera tenían esa clase ni mucho menos entendían la situacion

-_Oyeron lo mismo que yo…- _le murmuro Renka al grupo de la alianza

_-si… un akuma- _dijo Kenichi al ver que los maestros también murmuraban y recordando lo dicho por el hombre de cabello rojo

-BIEN CHICOS… SE QUEDARAN UN RATO EN ESTE LUGAR… CUANDO DEMOS LA ORDEN SALDRAN- grito Dante –SI QUIEREN MORIR ADELANTE… DEN UN PASO AFUERA DE ESTE LUGAR- dijo, al momento todos tragaron saliva y en lo mas mínimo entendían lo que sucedía

-PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO- pregunto Rachel levantando la mano llamativamente –_estoy llamando la atención- _pensó al ver que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ella

-Eso no es importante… jovencita- contesto el viejo Bookman

-STRIKE- grito el chico de cabellos rojos al mirar a la chica que pregunto –STRIKE… STRIKE… STRIKE- siguió al ver todas las alumnas

-Ey contrólate… nieto parche… son mocosas- Dante le dio un golpe en la cabeza al descontrolado hombre

-¿Nieto parche?-murmuro el hombre de cabellos rojos desde el suelo –Maldito albino… mi nombre es Ariel Bookman-

-Jajajaja todos juntos en un lugar… eso lo hace aburrido…- un joven interrumpió la discusión –El conde quiere que le demos una buena despedida-

-Ese quien es- pregunto Tanimoto –Y como se entero-

-Es Alma… un exorcista traidor- contesto Kenichi al ponerse en guardia –es el que les contamos, que venía con el conde-

-Oh… si es el chico adoptado por el gordo- comento Dante entre risas –La pelea es afuera- desapareció

-Q-Que está pasando- pregunto Rachel

-E-Ese chico… tenía un olor a muerte impresionante- dijo al ver que ya no estaba en el marco de la puerta, en ese instante oscureció

-Q-Que pasa… si es de día- comento Ukita –bueno… supongo que ya debo estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas extrañas- mostraba unos ojos sin vida

-Esto se está volviendo peligroso- murmuro Tanimoto

-Están formando un escudo alrededor del gimnasio… separándonos del mundo- dijo Lavi

-Q-Que dijo señor Lavi- comento Miu al ver por las ventanas del lugar

-Todos quietos… no pierdan la calma- dijo Vergil al ver que algunos chicos perdían la compostura ante los sonidos fuertes provenientes de afuera

-Bueno es hora de probar esto que me distes… abuelo- comento el hombre de ojos esmeralda –Actívate Celestial Compass…. Es bueno que sea compatible-

-Ya cállate y vamos de una vez… que ese idiota albino solo está jugando- dijo el viejo Bookman al agrandar un pequeño mazo, para asombro de los estudiantes

-ESPERE… NOSOTROS TAMBIEN QUEREMOS PROTEGER NUESTRA ESCUELA- grito Kenichi al adelantarse junto a sus amigos, para asombro e incertidumbre de los alumnos

-Idiotas…- Vergil alzaba un aura diferente a la tranquila y fría que era costumbre, miraba a los chicos que estaban un paso delante de los demás –ustedes no serán de utilidad… así que no estorben- dio la espalda mientras sacaba su katana, dando varios golpes invisibles para los presentes

-Q-Que diablos es eso- murmuro Kisara al ver que varias criaturas caían despedazadas, todos los estudiantes y maestros cayeron desmayados ante tal escena grotesca, excepto los miembros de la alianza (como siempre Ukita y Niijima eran la excepción) y las dos chicas de Yami

-Señores exorcistas… encárguense del golpe de gracia- dijo Vergil al señalar a las criaturas que reían de forma irónica, aun con su cuerpo hecho pedazos

-Wow… eso fue rápido… y algo espeluznante- comento Ariel al limpiarse el sudor –supongo que me debo acostumbrar- retomo la compostura en instantes

-Vamos idiota… levantare uno de los sellos alrededor del gimnasio para que los akumas no se acerquen- dijo al salir acompañado de su sucesor, este último ya había exterminado a las criaturas que habían sido despedazados por el medio demonio

-E-esperen- dijo Takeda entre jadeos, al parecer todavía estaba impactado por la escena

-Déjalos Takeda… todos sabemos que somos inútiles en esta guerra- comento Tanimoto al detener al chico que temblaba ligeramente

-E-Eso es más de lo que me hubiera imaginado- dijo Chikage que seguía viendo la zona en la que se encontraban los akumas, ahora solo un charco de sangre

-Una niña como tú… no debe preocuparse por eso- comento el sucesor de Bookman al sonreírle despreocupadamente, y dirigirse a la puerta

-Volvemos en seguida- dijo el anciano al desaparecer junto a su nieto, todos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la puerta que seguía abierta, en minutos se vio como una ráfaga de aire cubría la salida, todos miraron hacia las ventanas y era la misma escena

-Tienen mucho que explicarnos- reclamo Rachel

-No es nada importante- contesto Miu con seriedad

-A partir de mañana… nos harán a un lado… de este problema- dijo Kenichi en tono de tristeza

-Que es lo que sucede… bandita-insistió Chikage

-Vamos a esperar… a que todo esto se arregle- ignoro la insistencia de la niña, ya que Kisara prefirió tomar asiento junto a los demás

-Crees que los dejemos así- pregunto Renka señalando a todos los desmayados

-Si… seria fastidioso andar moviendo a tanta gente débil- con frialdad respondió Tanimoto

-Tch… supongo que no nos dirán- dijo Rachel al tomar asiento junto a la niña, de repente se oyó un grito ensordecedor haciendo que todos los despiertos se inclinaran de dolor

-Q-QUE DEMONIOS- gritaron todos los desmayados, al despertarse ante tal ruido, de repente cayo el silencio de nuevo, todos se miraron entre si, después miraron a los que estaban sentados en la banca, con leves signos de haber sido afectados por el grito

-No nos miren- dijo Renka al ver que seguían siendo observados, pasaron varios minutos hasta que se volvió a ver la luz del día

-Que paso- pregunto Chikage y todos los estudiantes que no entendían nada

-BIEN TERMINO LA CLASE- grito Dante para susto de todos, entraba con la gabardina desecha y manchado de sangre –FUE UN GUSTO SER SU MAESTRO… YO SE QUE ME EXTRAÑARAN- comento con ironía

-Idiota… por tus estúpidos juegos… se escapo el señor Alma- dijo Vergil al entrar después, también con sus ropas en malas condiciones

-¿Señor?… hasta a los enemigos les hablas con respeto… idiota diplomático- contesto el hombre de gabardina roja (o lo que queda de ella)

-Vamos no es tiempo de pelear entre hermanos… se deben de querer mucho- con ironía interrumpió Ariel al entrar, el si tenía leves heridas

-Wow… tenemos al nieto parche… que quiere morir en nuestras manos- contesto Dante, él y su hermano ya amenazaban al hombre con sus respectivas espadas

-Vamos queridos hermanos… no quieren matar a su hermanito- dijo con ironía el sucesor de Bookman proclamándose miembro de la familia, al momento corría por su vida

-Wow… es raro ver al maestro Vergil… correteando a alguien- murmuro Takeda al ver que los dos maestros tenían acorralado al extraño (para ellos)

-MATENLO… MATENLO MAESTROS- gritaba Kenichi señalando al hombre de cabellos rojos

-Ya lo conocías Kenichi- pregunto Ukita siendo ignorado por el amigo histérico

-No crees que se parece a alguien- comento Niijima al ponerse de pie

-Es cierto- dijo Miu

-Pero a quien- pregunto Renka y Kisara al mismo tiempo

-Es mi nieto- contesto Bookman al entrar, también con leves heridas –Todos… ya pueden salir- dijo al dar señas hacia la puerta, en instantes todos salieron algo confundidos y preguntándose si lo que vieron fue real (la masacre de los akumas)

-Está bien- pregunto Miu al acercarse al anciano, este afirmo con la cabeza

-La edad ya le pesa- contesto Dante con ironía, este lo miro con odio

-Ya mataron a mi sucesor- pregunto con voz temblorosa al ver que los dos medios demonios se acercaban, uno limpiando su katana de forma sospechosa (Vergil)

-Su nieto es muy hábil… a pesar de ser nuevo en peleas de este tipo… escapo de nosotros- contesto Vergil con una leve sonrisa –no se fue intacto- dijo al ver el filo de su espada, el Bookman solo trago saliva

-Digo lo mismo que el…- también Dante miraba el filo de su espada –supongo que lo entrenaste desde muy chico… viejo parche- el anciano afirmo con la cabeza

-Y bien nos van a explicar- insistió Chikage al acercarse

-Es cierto… no entiendo nada- comento Rachel

-No jovencitas… este ya no es asunto de ustedes- contesto Vergil de forma fría

-Ey chicos… ya está la puerta ubicada- entro Allen corriendo –Vamos… que se están complicando las cosas del otro lado… está en la azotea-

-Hola amigo… pensé que ya no te veríamos- saludo Takeda al chico cansado que sonrió en forma de respuesta

-Que le paso- pregunto Kisara al señalar las ropas del joven levemente dañadas

-Nada… pero tenemos que irnos de una vez- contesto el exorcista

-Ya veo… este es el mentado Allen Walker… el si se mantuvo, no como tu viejo- apareció de la nada el sucesor señalando al chico de cabello blanco –hasta se ve más joven que yo… y eso que tengo 26-

-Idiota nieto- contesto el viejo Bookman al darle un codazo, haciendo que se inclinara de dolor el hombre

-Tch… abuelo… tengo heridas abiertas- murmuro el hombre de cabellos rojos alborotados

-Te lo mereces… señor Ariel- dijo Vergil en tono de burla

-Quien es el… se parece a ti cuando joven… Lavi- comento Allen –después me cuentan… ahora mi maestro está luchando contra la nueva orden… aunque fue su culpa que nos vieran como enemigos- lo ultimo lo dijo con depresión

-Supongo que disparo y luego pregunto…- comento el viejo Bookman con depresión

-Se parece a alguien… que es igual de imprudente- dijo Vergil al voltear a ver a Dante

-Ey a mi no me compares con ese sacerdote fumador- contesto el otro de forma ofensiva

-Wow… también conoceré al tal Cross Marian… y la Orden Negra de la que tanto me hablo mi abuelo… este trabajo me gusta- dijo Ariel de forma emocionada

-Que quiso decir con todo eso- pregunto Rachel insistiendo en preguntar

-Ese ya no es nuestro asunto- le respondió Tanimoto de forma fría

-Bueno… basta de charlas… es hora de irnos- comento Lavi

-Ya se van- pregunto Kenichi y sus amigos, viendo que los hombres daban la espalda en signo de retirarse

-Claro jóvenes… nuestro trabajo aquí termino- dijo Vergil al voltearlos a ver levemente –fue un gusto conocer a humanos como ustedes- comento al comenzar a caminar

-Hasta luego amigos- se despidió Allen de forma alegre al salir rápidamente

-Estaremos seguros que todo saldrá bien para ustedes… no se rindan chicos- comento Lavi al sonreírles y darle la espalda

-ADIOS AMANERADO… Y HERMOSURAS… TAMBIEN A LOS DEMAS- grito el hombre de cabellera roja al sonreír sínicamente y salir corriendo para alcanzar a Allen, Lavi y Vergil que ya habían desaparecido en la puerta

-NO SOY AMANERADO… QUE ALGUIEN LO MATE POR FAVOR- grito Kenichi con la vena saltada, Takeda y Ukita lo detenían, los demás no entendían nada, pero estaban molestos ante el sínico comentario del extraño

-Tch… solo vinimos a eliminar a unos demonios… y terminamos implicándonos en algo mucho más grande…- murmuro Dante al ver como se alejaban sus compañeros de batalla –será divertido… - volteo a ver a los jóvenes –no sé si es bueno que un demonio les diga esto chicos… pero por mi lado humano se los diré… tengo esperanzas que ustedes puedan proteger esta ciudad de los demonios… si no es así… llamen a mi agencia- dijo al darles una tarjeta y desaparecer –NO ESTARE EN LA AGENCIA POR UN LARGO TIEMPO… ASI QUE NO LLAMEN POR AHORA- se oyó su grito haciendo eco en el gimnasio

-En verdad… es una lástima… que no nos quieran decir- murmuro Chikage al salir acompañada por Rachel levemente molestas

-Je se enojaron… - comento Niijima con altanería –muy bien… es tiempo de concentrarse en la lucha de Yami y Yomi-

-Ya hasta se me habían olvidado- dijo Takeda entre risas

-Creo que será más fácil- murmuro Ukita, al momento Tanimoto salió sin decir ninguna palabra

-Ey espérame Tanimoto…- dijo Renka –los veo luego- se despidió

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos… hay que hacernos más fuertes… para no defraudarlos cuando nos necesiten… nos encargaron esta ciudad- dijo Kenichi al mostrar valentía

-Es verdad Kenichi- lo apoyaron todos que veían con detenimiento la puerta del gimnasio

-Pero aun me da escalofríos la escena… eran akumas- dijo Kisara al recordar las criaturas

-Así parece… pero debemos confiar que ellos se encargaran- respondió Takeda al salir junto a Ukita

-Ey espérenme- grito Kisara al salir corriendo

-Y bien… nuestra prioridad ya es nuestra guerra- comento Niijima con seriedad

-Si marciano… pero ahora déjame descansar de todos los traumas que viví estas dos largas semanas- contesto el discípulo dando un largo suspiro

-Bien vamos- dijo Miu al salir junto al chico

-Tch estos idiotas son unos despreocupados- murmuro el marciano –por lo menos mis sentidos regresaran a la normalidad… bueno hasta que no pase otra cosa de ese tipo- comento al salir

XXXXXX

Mientras tanto en una sala oscura

-Ya se fueron de la ciudad… supongo que ya no será divertido atacarla- comento Road –aunque me hubiera gustado ir a divertirme- hiso pucheros

-Vamos Road… nuestros ojos ya no están puestos en esa lugar… solo esperaremos a que nuestro hermano controle a la exorcista… y comenzaremos a hundir a ese dios que tanto adoran- contesto el Conde con malicia

-No cree que esos medios demonios serán una molestia… después de todo nuestras habilidades no le afectan- comento Sheryl al tocarse el cuello

-Eso solo lo hará divertido- contesto Wisely al entrar a la habitación

-Y Tyki- pregunto Road al no ver al hombre entrar con los demás

-Sigue con su juego… del vagabundo, con la exorcista- respondió Wisely

-Y bien para que nos llamaron…- dijo Tyki al entrar –que porque me miran todos- pregunto, todos de inmediato volvieron sus miradas al Conde

-Bien los llame para…- hablo el Conde

XXXXXXX

-Es tan impresionante… su relato, jóvenes- dijo el anciano después de oír la aventura de ese día

-Conocieron a los akumas… como eran- pregunto Akisame

-Solo vimos al chico que les platique la otra noche… cuando conocimos al conde, ya que los que entraron después fueron despedazados rápidamente por el maestro Vergil- contesto Kenichi con leves temblores

-Por cierto donde están los demás- pregunto Miu, cambiando drásticamente de tema, al no ver al resto de los maestros

-Ellos fueron a un concurso e caballos… o algo por el estilo- contesto el anciano

-Bueno… volviendo al tema… que fue lo que les dijeron antes de partir- pregunto Akisame

-Como sabe que nos dijeron algo antes de irse- dijo el discípulo al ver que su maestro se rascaba la barbilla

-Pues es obvio… por lo que me contaron… es raro que no estuvieras gritando como histérico- contesto el maestro de jujitsu

-Era por eso- contesto Miu con una sonrisa, ya que el discípulo estaba congelado ante el cruel comentario del maestro

-Nos dieron esperanzas…- dijo Kenichi al reaccionar –solo eso- dio una sonrisa al salir de la sala –continuemos con mi entrenamiento- comento al apretarse el cinturón de su traje -_He conocido... a las personas mas fuertes de la historia... de seguro un día los alcanzare... mis amigos- _penso al ver el cielo con una tranquilidad

-Bien que bueno que tienes esos animos Kenichi... porque hoy tengo una nuevo invento que provar- interrumpio Akisame al sacar una maquina moustruosa que sacaba fuego y rayos electricos a la vez

-NOOOO- grito el discipulo al tratar de escapar, pero es detenido por una cadena -MAESTRA SHIGURE... SUELTEME- comenzo a patalear al momento que la maestra ponia su pie encima de el

-Nuestro discipulo tan cobarde como siempre- murmuro Kensei al entrar con varias bolsas de mandado, acompañado por Sakaki y Apachai

-_bien... todo a la normalidad- _pensó el anciano al beber de su taza tranquilamente, y observaba con gracia la escena de tortura de su discípulo -_estaremos al pendiente... de esta guerra oculta... mis queridos exorcistas- _se quedo pensativo al recordar que estarian fueras de esa guerra, despues de todo... ellos tienen la propia

XXXXXXXX

**Aquí se acaba este crossover... que salio mas extraño de lo que pense -.-''**

**Fin, espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
